Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Anna Walker
Summary: Zuko y Katara deben consentir un matrimonio por conveniencia para salvar su trono. Pero cuando comienzan la búsqueda de su madre, tal vez el acuerdo se convierta en algo más… -Traducción-
1. Agni Kai

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

_**Resumen:**__ Zuko y Katara deben consentir un matrimonio por conveniencia para salvar su trono. Pero cuando comienzan la búsqueda de su madre, tal vez el acuerdo se convierta en algo más…_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Referencias: **Los detalles sobre los Sabios del Fuego y términos fueron tomados de _Los pergaminos perdidos: Fuego_ (The Lost Scrolls: Fire). Viacom International Inc. 2006

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 1. Agni kai.**_

…

La voz de Zuko resonó con desafío.

— ¿Hoy no hay relámpagos? ¿cuál es el problema, temes que los redirija?

Enfrentó a su hermana con confianza, asumiendo una postura defensiva.

— ¡Oh, yo te mostraré un relámpago!

Azula movió las yemas de sus dedos en un arco, generando un enorme relámpago y extendiendo su brazo lo lanzó hacia su hermano. Pero en el último segundo, cambió su objetivo, enviándolo directamente hacia Katara.

— ¡No!

Zuko saltó por el aire, interceptando la energía, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre las baldosas de la plaza y envió el rayo desde su brazo haciéndolo destellar en el cielo nocturno sobre la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Los remanentes atravesaron su cuerpo, dejándolo retorciéndose sobre el piso, gimiendo.

— ¡Zuko!

Katara corrió hacia él, sólo para ser recibida por una ráfaga de fuego a sus pies.

Con una risa malvada, Azula se movía zigzagueante hacia su hermano moribundo. Katara sacó lo último del agua en su cantimplora y la envió en un escudo defensivo mientras corría para proteger a Zuko de su monstruosa hermana.

Azula disparó una ráfaga de abrasador fuego azul que vaporizó instantáneamente el agua de Katara.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino, sucia campesina! Es hora de que termine con mi hermano mayor de una vez por todas. —dijo mirando hacia donde Zuko estaba hecho un ovillo, agonizando. Sonrió y comenzó a crear un nuevo relámpago para dar el golpe final.

— No si puedo evitarlo.

Katara alcanzó desesperadamente cada gota de agua que pudo extraer del aire, su sudor, el cuerpo doliente de Zuko, y formó un centenar de pequeñas dagas de hielo que lanzó hacia Azula. Maldijo en voz baja cuando Azula fácilmente envió otra ola de fuego azul y disolvió el hielo.

— ¿Quieres ser tú primero, chica agua? Estaré feliz de hacerlo.

Azula estaba confiada, casi frívola mientras continuaba con su acercamiento.

¡Si solo hubiera luna llena! Por mucho que Katara temiera el arte oscuro del Sangre-control, ella lo usaría en un latido si eso detenía a Azula. Extendió todos sus sentidos, buscando el agua en cualquier lugar donde pudiera hallarla. Si hubiera habido algunas plantas o árboles en la plaza, ella habría podido extraer el líquido para usarlo. Con un grito de asombro se dio cuenta de que había una fuente tentadoramente cerca y podía sentir el constante y rítmico pulso del agua llamándola. Era impensable sacar el agua, seguramente era la más oscura forma de Agua-control imaginable, pero ¿qué opción tenía?

— Ahora que lo pienso, esto es aún mejor. Zuzu obviamente se preocupa por ti, ya que el cabezota corrió el riesgo para salvarte. Y ahora, él puede verte arder justo frente a sus ojos. Después de oír tus gritos, me rogará que acabe con él. ¡Sí, es perfecto!

Sonriendo, Azula llevó hacia atrás su puño para crear una bola de fuego intenso. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzársela a Katara, repentinamente comenzó a temblar y gemir, su hermoso rostro retorciéndose en una mueca inhumana.

— Ya no vas a lastimar a nadie. Nunca más.

Con los dedos engarrotados, las manos torcidas como garras, Katara alcanzó a Azula y luego tiró fuertemente de sus brazos hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Azula se tensó y se movió con espasmos, como una marioneta, y entonces con un sonido hueco, toda el agua fue arrancada de su carne y sangre hacia los pies de Katara. La ligera brisa de la plaza causó que su piel se convirtiera en escamas que flotaron alejándose como polvo fino, y sus cabellos cayeron en mechones, hasta que su armadura se desplomó abruptamente sin ningún rastro de Azula en su interior, sólo un montón de polvo gris.

Katara se dejó caer de rodillas, con ganas de vomitar ante el horror que acababa de cometer. Pero el cuerpo inmóvil de Zuko, y tan aterradores que habían sido sus gemidos de dolor, ahora su silencio lo eran mucho más. Atrajo agua para cubrir sus manos, sin querer pensar de dónde venía, y se agachó frente a su figura inerte.

_Por favor funciona, por favor funciona… ¡por favor, Zuko, abre los ojos!_

Katara guió el agua hacia la herida de Zuko, dispuesta a curar la carne dañada. La forma de estrella roja con los bordes dentados, completamente chamuscada, se extendía a través de sus costillas como un reflejo palpable del Cometa de Sozin ardiendo en el cielo. Presionó el agua curativa en él, sintiendo como su corazón latía erráticamente mientras la carga eléctrica continuaba atormentando su cuerpo. Ella _no_ dejaría ganar a Azula, no dejaría que se llevara a Zuko, no ahora que ella finalmente había comenzado a ver lo valiente y desinteresado que realmente era. Katara acunó su cabeza con la otra mano, doblando su cuerpo por encima de él en gesto protector mientras buscaba profundamente en su interior el enfoque, el control que ella iba a necesitar para salvarlo.

Por fin el agua comenzó a brillar, la luz azul corriendo entre ellos mientras la carne quemada empezaba a sanar.

— Gracias, Katara… —susurró Zuko.

Parpadeó lentamente, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño extraño, y Katara no podía imaginar un espectáculo más bienvenido que esos ojos dorados abriéndose. ¿Cómo pudo haberles temido antes? Ignorando sus propias lágrimas, intentó sonreír con tranquilidad, como si nunca hubiera dudado de su habilidad para sacarlo del abismo.

— Creo que soy yo quien debería agradecerte… ¡aunque fuiste un tonto por recibir un relámpago en el pecho sólo para protegerme!

— ¿Un tonto? —repitió Zuko, alzando una ceja.

— No debiste haberte puesto en peligro por mí, Zuko. La Nación del Fuego te necesita. Eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a perdert…

Él la interrumpió suavemente pero con firmeza.

— No, Katara. Tú eres demasiado importante como para perderte.

Se sentó, estirando una mano como si quisiera acariciar su mejilla, pero se congeló cuando una voz sonó.

— ¡Tú, niña! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Katara alzó la mirada para ver una figura emerger entre las sombras que delineaban la plaza ceremonial. Un anciano vistiendo el distintivo sombrero de un Sabio del Fuego iba caminando hacia ellos, con otros cuatro Sabios siguiéndole. Conforme se acercaba, Katara se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso.

— ¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! —escupió furibundo cuando se detuvo frente a ella—. ¡Está prohibido interferir en un Agni kai! Sólo los dos contendientes tienen permitido estar en la arena.

— Yo… pero… ¡Azula me atacó! ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? —reclamó Katara.

El anciano hizo caso omiso a sus protestas.

— ¡Has alterado el resultado del duelo! El golpe del Señor del Fuego Azula habría sido fatal, de no haber sido por tu interferencia.

Katara se levantó de un salto, gritando.

— ¿Me está diciendo que debería haber dejado que Zuko muriera? ¿sólo por sus estúpidas reglas?

Zuko se puso de pie con cuidado, sosteniendo su pecho herido. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katara, tanto para impedir que saltara sobre el anciano como para ayudarse a levantarse. Se inclinó con cautela.

— Gran Sabio, si usted vio el duelo, entonces debe haber visto a Azula darle el primer golpe a Katara. Seguramente estará de acuerdo con eso.

El Sabio frunció el ceño.

— Tal vez la chiquilla tenía el derecho a defenderse, pero lo que le hizo al Señor del Fuego Azula es más que un crimen, es… ¡una abominación! —dijo haciendo un gesto a la armadura donde una vez estuvo Azula, pero Katara cerró los ojos, volviendo la cabeza hacia el hombro de Zuko. La evidencia de lo que había hecho envió otra ola de repulsión a través de ella.

Zuko rápidamente habló en su defensa.

— Katara no tuvo más opción. Azula estaba a punto de matarnos a ambos, y usted lo sabe. Tanto si aprueba o no el resultado, no es menos cierto… ella perdió.

— No obstante, no puedo declararte el vencedor del Agni kai porque no derrotaste a Azula tú mismo.

Zuko se puso rígido de repente, su voz endurecida.

— Yo soy el heredero al trono. Debe declarar…

— ¡Tú ya no eres el heredero! —le interrumpió el Sabio severamente—. Estás desterrado, eres un traidor sin más derecho al trono que… que esta campesina. —hizo un gesto de desdén hacia Katara—. ¡Sin una clara victoria en el Agni kai, no puedo declararte Señor del Fuego!

Katara se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Zuko tiene que ser el Señor del Fuego! ¡Él es el único que puede ponerle fin a la guerra!

Uno de los otros Sabios del Fuego se adelantó un paso y Katara se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Era Shyu, el solitario Sabio del Fuego del templo del Avatar Roku, quien había estado dispuesto a ayudar a Aang durante el Solsticio de Invierno.

— Gran Sabio, yo puedo ser capaz de ofrecer una solución a este dilema. —se volvió hacia Katara y Zuko, inclinándose respetuosamente—. Los Sabios del Fuego se dedican a la preservación de las reglas y las tradiciones —explicó—, pero la Nación del Fuego tiene una larga historia, mucha de la cual ha quedado olvidada. Es posible que podamos encontrar un precedente que sirva de guía entre las historias secretas en las Catacumbas del Dragón de Hueso.

— ¡No necesitamos revisar los pergaminos! —se mofó el Gran Sabio—. ¡Cuando el Rey Fénix regrese de conquistar el Reino Tierra, tendrá a su hijo traidor arrestado!

— Usted está equivocado. —la voz de Katara temblaba de emoción mientras desafiaba al anciano—. ¡El Avatar derrotará a Ozai y usted se arrepentirá de haber insultado a su futuro Señor!

Zuko asintió con la cabeza y miró detrás del Gran Sabio.

— Buscaran en las Catacumbas toda la noche y encontrarán una solución al Agni Kai. Pero, de una manera u otra, la habrá. —dijo Zuko con firmeza—. Yo _seré_ el próximo Señor del Fuego.

El Gran Sabio pareció morderse una nueva respuesta, aceptando por ahora. Entonces se marchó junto con los otros tres Sabios, solamente dejando atrás a Shyu.

— ¡Pensé que habías sido arrestado! —dijo Katara en voz baja—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

— Luego de que el Almirante Zhao fue asesinado durante el Asedio del Norte, no quedaba nadie para presentar los cargos contra nosotros. El Gran Sabio estaba indignado por la detención de los Sabios del Fuego en la Isla Luna Creciente y le exigió al Señor del Fuego Ozai que nos liberara. —explicó Shyu rápidamente.

— Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda —dijo Zuko reclinándose con cansancio en Katara.

Ella apretó su brazo alrededor de él.

— Shyu, tengo que llevar a Zuko a algún lugar seguro donde pueda recuperarse. Pensé que habría sirvientes o guardias alrededor, pero es como si el palacio estuviera desierto.

— Azula despidió o expulsó a todo el personal. Parecía estar convencida de que todo el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra. —explicó Shyu mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Zuko por el otro lado y los guiaba a través de la plaza.

En cuestión de minutos, Zuko había sido instalado cuidadosamente en sus antiguos aposentos en el Palacio Real. A pesar de que Katara estaba centrada en vigilar su progreso, dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando entraron al lugar. Su habitación era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a la mitad de los iglúes y tiendas de campaña de su villa, y estaba casi vacía. Además de unas cuantas mesas pequeñas esparcidas alrededor de los límites de la habitación, estaba dominada por una gigantesca cama centrada contra la pared del fondo sobre una plataforma. A pesar del tamaño de la habitación y el techo alto, las cortinas color rojo oscuro daban la sensación de opresión. La cama estaba enmarcada por pesados postes de madera con un dragón tallado que serpenteaba hacia la parte superior donde suspendía una oscura cortina. Zuko se metió entre las sombras de la cama para acostarse sobre su espalda, y Katara se estremeció involuntariamente mientras le seguía en la oscuridad, deslizándose entre las sábanas de seda color rojo sangre.

Shyu hizo una reverencia.

— Debo ir a las Catacumbas del Dragón de Hueso para ayudar a los otros Sabios a buscar las historias secretas pertinentes.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo solamente para comprarnos algo de tiempo o realmente crees que pueda haber un precedente allá abajo? —preguntó Zuko.

— Yo personalmente he vuelto a copiar muchos de los manuscritos relativos a la sucesión real. Encontraré una solución que hasta el Gran Sabio no podrá refutar, te lo prometo.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

— No entiendo por qué cree que puede decidir quién será el Señor del Fuego.

Zuko rió secamente.

— Hace mucho tiempo, el Señor del Fuego _era_ un Sabio, el líder del consejo de Sabios. Pero en algún momento de la historia, un Señor del Fuego se cansó del arreglo y se apoderó del control militar de la Nación del Fuego. Desde entonces, el líder de los Sabios ha tenido un papel meramente ceremonial.

— El Señor del Fuego Sozin fue incluso más lejos, les exigió su lealtad a los Sabios por encima del Avatar. —Shyu sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Ahora los Sabios han perdido cualquier autoridad espiritual. Es por eso que el Avatar Roku destruyó el templo en la Isla Luna Creciente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué debe importarnos lo que piense ése llamado Gran Sabio? —se burló Katara.

— No me importa. Ser Señor del Fuego es mi destino. Y no voy a dejar que algunos estorbos burocráticos se metan en mi camino. —dijo Zuko con determinación.

— Sí, pero el camino hacia la paz será duro —le advirtió Shyu—. La gente desconfía de ti y los Generales no tendrán ningún interés en poner fin a la guerra. Tener la ley, y a los Sabios, de tu lado te dará la autoridad para tu reclamo. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar la manera.

— ¿Los otros Sabios te seguirán? —preguntó Katara.

Shyu asintió con la cabeza.

— Tuve que rechazar al Avatar y jurar lealtad a Ozai antes de que el Gran Sabio apoyara mi salida de la prisión. Es algo bueno que haya tenido años de práctica ocultando mi verdadera misión. Mentí lo suficientemente bien como para ser el encargado de la coronación de la princesa Azula. Pero sé que mi deber es ayudar al Avatar y a los que le sirven.

Shyu hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la habitación. Katara podía escuchar el ruido de sus sandalias contra el suelo de mármol del corredor mientras caminaba a toda prisa.

Por lo demás, el inmenso palacio estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

— Déjame revisar tu herida otra vez. —dijo Katara arrodillándose junto a Zuko. Con cuidado alisó los fragmentos quemados de su túnica para inspeccionar la quemadura enrojecida que iba desde su ombligo hasta justo debajo de su corazón.

— ¿Viviré? —bromeó Zuko.

Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y sonrió ante el fuerte y tenaz latido bajo su palma.

— No creo que tu corazón haya resultado dañado, y sólo tendrás una ligera cicatriz en la piel. Sin embargo, necesitas descansar para completar el proceso de curación.

Zuko estrechó la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho.

— Quédate conmigo.

Sus largos dedos acariciaban distraídamente los nudillos, descendiendo por el dorso de su mano hasta el interior de su muñeca.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante el suave toque, pero enmascaró su reacción con una mirada de falsa indignación.

— ¿Es una orden, mi Señor?

Él no mordió el anzuelo.

— Es una petición. Por favor, Katara. Odio estar de vuelta en el palacio otra vez. No es una casa, es un mausoleo. Puedo sentir los malos recuerdos vagando por los pasillos como fantasmas vengativos.

— Pensé que querías volver aquí. Dijiste que era tu destino.

— Es mi destino… poner fin a esta guerra y restaurar el equilibrio en mi pueblo, pero no será agradable ni fácil. —sonrió con tristeza—. Nada en mi vida ha sido fácil.

Katara se apoyó en su codo, moviendo su otra mano desde su pecho para acariciar las tensas líneas que cruzaban su frente.

— Duerme entonces, príncipe Zuko. Me quedaré a tu lado para mantener a los fantasmas lejos de ti. No voy a dejarte. —prometió.

Él cerró los ojos y poco a poco su respiración fue haciéndose lenta y profunda, como si su cuerpo hubiese obedecido sus instrucciones por instinto.

Katara bajó la cabeza para descansarla sobre la almohada de seda, junto a la de él. Desde ese lado, su cicatriz quedaba oculta y su mirada viajó desde su rebelde cabello negro, a través de las nobles líneas de su nariz y mejillas, hasta sus delgados labios. Era raro ver su rostro relajado, y ella se dio cuenta de que sus rasgos eran, en realidad, bastante atractivos. Durante mucho tiempo solo había visto la arrogancia en su fiero ceño fruncido. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, ella comprendía cuánto dolor y miedo había escondido bajo esa máscara. Quería aliviar esas heridas en carne viva, encontrar la manera de sanar esa pena interior justo como había sanado la carne exterior. Inconscientemente, recorrió con su dedo labio inferior de él, bajando por la barbilla, hacia el pulso firme en el hueco de su garganta.

El grupo solía bromear con que ella era la madre, quejándose, dando órdenes y cuidando de todos. Pero la forma en la que se sentía por Zuko no tenía nada que ver con el cariño protector que sentía por Sokka, Toph y Aang. Zuko no estaba a salvo. Estaba atormentado, confundido, era obstinado, y ella sabía de primera mano el dolor que sus malas decisiones le habían causado. Cuando se conocieron, él había ardido con la misma facilidad que el fuego que creaba con las manos, lleno de violencia, amargura e ira. Pero en los meses transcurridos desde entonces, él había sosegado el fuego que todavía brillaba en su interior alcanzando la paz y su propósito. Ella estaba impresionada por su fuerza, su determinación.

No fue sino hasta esos terribles momentos cuando se estaba muriendo y ella temía no ser capaz de salvarlo, que comenzó a entender lo importante que él se había vuelto para ella. De alguna manera, él había pasado de ser su enemigo a convertirse en su amigo… o más. La desafió, la defendió, pero nunca la retuvo. Eso era lo que lo hacía diferente de Sokka o Aang, ella se dio cuenta de que él no intentaba aplacarla o complacerla, como si fuera una niña. No, Zuko la trataba como una igual. Como una adulta. Como una mujer.

Katara sintió una oleada de rabia al pensar en todas las cosas que él había tenido que superar. Nunca había conocido el amor y la lealtad de un padre, o de un hermano, o de una tribu, como ella lo había hecho. En su lugar, había sido traicionado por las mismas personas que se suponía que lo protegerían. Sólo su tío había cuidado de él, pero Iroh había sido a atrapado en el Reino Tierra indefinidamente. Ella no sabía nada de su madre, excepto lo que él le había contado en Ba Sing Se: que se la había arrebatado la Nación del Fuego. Zuko merecía algo mucho mejor… merecía tener a alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente. Tener a alguien en quien pudiera confiar por completo. Alguien con quien pudiera contar para cuidarle siempre la espalda. La justificada indignación la recorrió, agitándose hasta que ella sintió que algo se resquebrajaba y se movía en su interior, como un témpano de hielo que se separa de la orilla.

Ella podía ser ése alguien. Para sostenerlo, defenderlo de sus enemigos, protegerlo de sus recuerdos. Él podría confiar en ella, contar con ella. Amarla.

_"Yo no te dejaré, Zuko"_, prometió de nuevo.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Dos: **_**"Sorpresas"**_

— Entonces, ¿el asunto queda resuelto?

El Gran Sabio asintió con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa arrogante dejó en claro que tenía un as bajo la manga.

— El precedente está claro. Si un Señor del Fuego en funciones es asesinado durante un Agni Kai, el ganador es declarado el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

Tranquilamente, Zuko dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

— Realiza todos los preparativos, quiero que la coronación sea esta noche. Necesito ser declarado Señor del Fuego oficialmente tan pronto como sea posible.

— Usted no, _príncipe_ Zuko. Usted _no_ derrotó a Azula. Según la tradición, el nuevo Señor del Fuego es _ella._

El Gran Sabio apuntó con desprecio hacia Katara.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Primer fic en el fandom de ATLA. __Agradecimientos más que especiales a __**Setlib **__por haberme permitido traerles esta historia al español, uno de los mejores Zutara que he tenido la oportunidad de leer en cualquier idioma._

_Siendo primeriza en esto de la traducción, agradecería mucho su consejo para ir mejorando poco a poco. Recuerden… los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	2. Sorpresas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 2. Sorpresas.**_

…

Zuko estuvo inmediatamente despierto y alerta, una técnica de supervivencia que había perfeccionado durante esos meses de fugitivo, cuando no podía darse el lujo de despertar lentamente. El ángulo de la luz solar a través de las cortinas en la pared del fondo, le indicó que aún era temprano por la mañana, y él lamentó encontrarse solo en su cama. Se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, Azula lo atormentaba en sueños oscuros que terminaban con un rayo o cenizas. En cada vez, se había levantado bruscamente, encontrando a Katara acurrucada contra su hombro, con un brazo o una pierna –o ambos- extendidos de forma protectora sobre él. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba como nada que hubiera conocido nunca. Para su sorpresa, había conseguido dormir bastante a pesar de las pesadillas.

Se estiró con cuidado, sintiendo el tirón de la piel recién curada a través de su pecho. Mientras se bañaba y vestía, revisó mentalmente la lista de las cosas que necesitaría llevar a cabo inmediatamente, si no es que antes. Era una larga lista. Reuniones con los generales para comenzar a retirar al ejército. Comunicarse con su pueblo para calmar sus temores y evitar posibles disturbios. Nombrar embajadores para iniciar los tratados de paz con las demás naciones. Tendría que revisar casi todas las partes del gobierno tan pronto como fuera posible, desde las prisiones hasta las escuelas y los mercados. Y para colmo, Azula había asustado a todo el personal del palacio, así que tenía que arreglar eso también.

— Muchas gracias, hermana. —gruñó.

— ¿A quién llamas hermana? —las puertas de su habitación se abrieron repentinamente y Katara apareció como soplada por un tifón en verano—. Es hora de que te levantes, perezoso. —bromeó ella—. Es el primer día de trabajo, ¡no hay tiempo para dormir hasta tarde!

Él sonrió mientras ella cruzaba la habitación y se detenía frente a él. Su mirada viajó de sus ojos hasta su cintura dónde tenía atada su bata.

— Déjame echar un vistazo —exigió, alcanzando su bata para tirar de ella y acariciar gentilmente su herida con los dedos.

Él no pudo pensar en otra persona en el mundo que hubiera sido tan casual al tocarlo. Cualquier otro hubiera encontrado sus dedos rotos antes de siquiera llegar a su túnica, pero se sentía bien tener a Katara prestándole tanta atención.

— ¿Siempre eres tan mandona por las mañanas?

— No, Zuko —ella sonrió—. Soy así de mandona todo el tiempo.

Sacó un poco de agua de su cantimplora y él sintió los últimos vestigios de dolor irse fácilmente conforme el resplandor azul se propagaba a través de su piel. Katara había cerrado los ojos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, mientras se concentraba. El resplandor se desvaneció, pero sus manos permanecieron apoyadas en su pecho y él no tenía ninguna prisa para terminar la sesión. Demasiado pronto ella abrió los ojos para reenfocarse, y un hermoso rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

— Bien, ahí lo tienes, ah… todo está bien ahora. —dijo ella, acariciándole el estómago antes de retroceder.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lado de la cama, hablando rápidamente, casi con nerviosismo.

— He reunido a más o menos la mitad del personal y les he devuelto sus empleos. El desayuno estará listo pronto. También he localizado al líder de la Guardia Real y él estará aquí dentro de poco para recibir órdenes. Parece que algunos de los Ministros evitaron el destierro de Azula así que han comenzado a llamar a los demás. Esperamos que tengas un acto de gobierno para ejecutar a la hora del almuerzo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado.

— ¿Nadie se opuso a recibir órdenes de una…?

— ¿Campesina? —le desafió.

— Extraña. —corrigió él—. La idea de que alguien pudiera pasearse por el palacio y comenzara a darle órdenes a la Guardia Real me preocupa.

Katara se encogió de hombros.

— Están acostumbrados a seguir órdenes, y estaban perdidos sin nadie que los guíe. Además, les dije que todo era por orden del Señor del Fuego Zuko. —su sonrisa juguetona fue seguida por una exagerada reverencia.

Él asintió solemne con la cabeza provocando, como esperaba, una risa en Katara.

— Si usted está tan dispuesta a ayudar, tengo una larga lista de cosas por hacer. ¿Le importaría tomar algunas por mí?

— Por supuesto, Zuko. Puedes contar conmigo. —dijo Katara, con una extraña sonrisa que Zuko no pudo descifrar.

Ambos compartieron un desayuno de trabajo, redistribuyendo a la Guardia Real y enviando citaciones a todos los generales entre bocado y bocado del arroz al vapor y el nattō. Zuko estaba comenzando a sentir la sensación de logro cuando los Sabios del Fuego entraron en el comedor. Vio al Gran Sabio aproximarse con paso seguro, su cara presumida, y sabía que las cosas se iban a poner feas. Así que decidió tomar la ofensiva inmediatamente.

— Gran Sabio, espero que no esté interrumpiendo mi desayuno sin una buena causa. Informe sobre los resultados de su búsqueda en las historias secretas. —ordenó Zuko, observando con satisfacción como la expresión de superioridad del Sabio vaciló un poco.

— Es cierto que hemos encontrado una solución. Ha habido varios casos en los que una tercera persona fue atacada durante un Agni kai y devolvió el golpe. La tradición concede a esa persona los mismos derechos que a los participantes originales en el duelo.

Sin duda no podía ser tan fácil.

— Entonces, ¿el asunto queda resuelto?

El Gran Sabio asintió con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa arrogante dejó en claro que tenía un as bajo la manga.

— El precedente está claro. Si un Señor del Fuego en funciones es asesinado durante un Agni Kai, el ganador es declarado el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

Tranquilamente, Zuko dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

— Realiza todos los preparativos, quiero que la coronación sea esta noche. Necesito ser declarado Señor del Fuego oficialmente tan pronto como sea posible…

— Usted no, _príncipe_ Zuko. Usted _no_ derrotó a Azula. Según la tradición, el nuevo Señor del Fuego es _ella._

El Gran Sabio apuntó despreciativo con la cabeza hacia Katara.

— ¿Señor del Fuego? ¿Yo? —Katara jadeó—. ¡Es imposible!

El Gran Sabio finalmente la encaró.

— Fuiste tú quien derrotó a Azula. Perteneces a la realeza, ¿cierto?

— ¡No!

— Su padre, el Jefe Hakoda, es el regente de su tribu. —señaló Zuko—. Como su hija, ella podría ser considerada una princesa.

No estaba seguro de adónde quería ir el Gran Sabio con todo esto, pero decidió dejar al anciano jugar su juego un poco más antes de elegir una contra-estrategia.

Katara alzó las manos.

— ¡La Tribu Agua del Sur no tiene realeza! Y además, eso no importa. ¡Ni siquiera soy parte de la Nación del Fuego!

— Descubrimos varios precedentes en las historias secretas. Hace cientos de años, era muy común que la realeza de otras naciones concertaran matrimonios políticos con la Nación del Fuego.

— ¡Pero nadie aceptará a una maestra agua como Señor del Fuego!

El Gran Sabio sonrió con confianza ahora.

— Tienes razón, eso probablemente llevaría a una guerra civil. Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería abdicar al trono.

— Y entonces Zuko se convertiría en Señor del Fuego, ¿cierto? Él aún es el heredero al trono.

— Él ha sido desterrado, tachado como traidor. De cuerdo con la ley, él no puede heredar. Ni siquiera debería poner sus pies en territorio de la Nación del Fuego. —dijo el Gran Sabio mirando a Zuko con dureza—. Sin embargo, el siguiente en la línea es un descendiente del Señor del Fuego Sozin y…

Zuko casi se echó a reír.

— ¿Se refiere al primo Mori? Él pasa sus días pintando paisajes y haciendo teteras. No puede dirigir la Nación del Fuego. Pero tal vez ha sido su plan desde el principio, ¿poner un títere en el trono?

Katara se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa, deteniéndose frente al Gran Sabio y apuntándole con el dedo en la cara.

— ¡Sus leyes no significan nada para mí! Zuko tiene que ser Señor del Fuego. Él es la única persona que puede terminar con la lucha en la Nación del Fuego. —se giró para mirar a Zuko a través de la mesa, y suavizó la voz—. Sin él, el mundo no tendrá la oportunidad de la paz.

El Gran Sabio no se inmutó.

— Yo no hago las leyes, pero no puedo permitir que sean ignoradas.

Shyu dio un paso adelante desde el grupo de Sabios y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

— Tal vez haya una manera. He encontrado un pergamino más esclarecedor anoche. —sacó un rollo de su manga.

— ¿Qué es eso? —exigió el Gran Sabio.

— Esta es la lista de todos los príncipes consortes en los primeros mil años en la historia de la Nación. —Shyu miró a Katara—. Perdone mi insolencia, mi Señora, pero ¿es cierto que usted solamente tiene quince años?

— Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

— Las leyes de la Nación del Fuego permiten a un consorte hacerse cargo temporalmente cuando el trono es heredado por un niño. El Consorte Real puede gobernar como Señor del Fuego hasta que el verdadero heredero cumpla los dieciséis.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza antes de que Shyu terminara de hablar.

— No, tiene que haber otra manera.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Katara—. Ellos pueden designarte consorte y tú podrías mandar de inmediato. Eso nos da seis meses antes de que cumpla los dieciséis para pensar en algo más.

— Sólo hay una manera para convertirse en consorte. —le advirtió Zuko.

— Mi Señora, los consortes no son designados. —explicó Shyu—. Si usted elige al príncipe Zuko como su Consorte Real, entonces no tendrá otra opción. Usted deberá casarse con él.

Zuko vio los ojos de Katara abrirse por el shock cuando la verdad se estableció. Cuando lo miró, él asintió con la cabeza para confirmar la valoración del Sabio. Ella retrocedió y luego se giró de repente para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí, Shyu? —gruñó Zuko—. ¿Destierro o matrimonio?

Shyu se inclinó, disculpándose.

— Esas son circunstancias inusuales, mi Señor. Pero si quieres una reclamación legal al trono, éste es el mejor camino.

— ¡Déjame ver ese rollo! —gritó el Gran Sabio, arrebatándoselo a Shyu de las manos.

Zuko martilleó inconscientemente con los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor, sopesando sus opciones, mientras los Sabios discutían. Se había reunido con los generales esa tarde para ordenar la retirada de las tropas, lo cual no había salido muy bien. Si los Sabios se negaban a coronarlo como Señor del Fuego, y apoyaban a su idiota primo, habría una revuelta en toda regla contra él por la noche. La idea de un matrimonio político no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era de esperarse cuando nacías dentro de una familia real. Pero se resistía a pensar en Katara de manera tan insensible, como si fuera un peón manejado para su beneficio. Alguien como ella, tan llena de pasión y corazón, nunca podría ser feliz en un matrimonio por conveniencia. Ella merecía algo mejor.

No es como si ella fuera a aceptar su propuesta de todos modos. Aang debería de llegar pronto, y mientras él no estaba del todo seguro de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, estaba claro que tenían una larga historia juntos antes de que él se uniera a su grupo. Y luego estaba Jet, y el maestro tierra Haru, y el maestro agua Bato… Katara tenía una larga lista de admiradores, y muchas otras opciones.

Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba en ello, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que sentiría si Katara lo eligiera. Si se casara con él. ¡Qué esposa sería! Lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar un Agni kai, lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al Gran sabio, pero con un espíritu amable y compasivo que podría ganar a su pueblo si se le daba la oportunidad. Había mucho por hacer, y con una compañera como ella a su lado, podría tener una oportunidad de éxito. Por supuesto, ya que la mera sugerencia de casarse con él la había hecho salir corriendo de la habitación, probablemente no debería aferrarse mucho a la idea.

— Iré a hablar con ella. —anunció, haciendo caso omiso al debate entre los sabios, y con grandes zancadas salió de la habitación.

¿A dónde se había ido? ¿habría regresado a su cuarto? Si había una cosa en la que era bueno, era en perseguir a su presa. Trató de pensar como ella. ¿A dónde podría ir una maestra agua molesta intentando huir en el palacio? Iría a algún lugar tranquilo, pero con abundante agua.

Él sonrió y se dirigió hacia los jardines del palacio.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Tres: **_**"Respuestas"**_

Zuko sonrió brevemente, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz era seria.

— Mereces casarte con alguien que ames. No puedo pedirte que aceptes un acuerdo político sólo por conveniencia.

Katara se volvió hacia el agua, sus pensamientos turbulentos de nuevo. Las decisiones políticas eran fáciles, pero darle sentido a sus emociones era casi imposible. Sus sentimientos por Zuko eran fuertes, pero también eran nuevos. ¿Era amor? Ella no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué él inmediatamente asumía que ella no podría amarlo? Después de años en los que le decían que él no era digno del amor de su padre y su hermana, era como si él no pudiera imaginar que alguien en realidad lo amara.

La idea la hizo enojar, y reapareció el instinto protector de la noche anterior.

— Zuko, sé que no confié en ti la primera vez que trataste de unirte a Aang y al resto de nosotros. Te dije muchas cosas y lo lamento… Te has ganado mi confianza.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Si hay algún error, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo –sin importar lo pequeño que sea-._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**Itzel**__, __**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**__, __**BlindMaster**__ y __**Jeziik**_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	3. Respuestas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 3. Respuestas.**_

…

Katara se sentó en el borde de la fuente, mirando a los tortuga-patos bebés persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de los lirios. Ella arrastraba sus dedos a través del agua, con la esperanza de que su flujo se llevara la tensión y la confusión de su mente. ¿Casarse con Zuko? Ella estaba atónita, no por la idea de casarse con él, sino por lo tentadora que resultaba. Era como si Shyu hubiera mirado dentro de su corazón y hubiera visto su deseo más profundo, uno enterrado tan lejos que incluso ella no lo reconoció hasta que fue sacado a la luz del sol.

Se había despertado justo antes del amanecer esta mañana, encontrándose aferrada a Zuko como si él fuera su ancla en ese vasto y resbaladizo mar que él llamó cama. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de él y había podido escuchar el latido de su corazón, fuerte y tranquilizador, en el silencio antes del amanecer. Él irradiaba calidez como un fuego de campamento, y en su estado de somnolencia quiso quedarse junto a la fuente de ese calor el mayor tiempo posible. Se sintió segura en sus brazos, protegida, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? ¿antes de que su padre se fuera a la guerra? ¿antes de que su madre muriera? ¿qué extraño resultaba que la Nación del Fuego le hubiera arrebatado a su familia, y sin embargo ahora el mismo Señor del Fuego fuera el único que podía hacerla sentir completa de nuevo?

No es que él ya fuera Señor del Fuego, se recordó. El Gran Sabio obviamente estaba tratando de cambiar las cosas a su favor, a costa de Zuko. Si él pensaba que el tecnicismo burocrático iba a detener a Zuko de alcanzar su destino, el Gran Sabio era el tonto más grande de la Nación del Fuego. Ella había prometido la noche anterior estar allí para Zuko sin importar qué, para defenderlo, apoyarlo, en la forma en que nadie más lo haría. Bueno, él la necesitaba ahora. Ella haría cualquier cosa en su poder para ayudarlo. Si eso significaba estar de acuerdo con el plan de Shyu, así sería.

— Pensé que te encontraría aquí. —la voz de Zuko la sobresaltó. Ella se giró para verlo salir del camino empedrado y unirse a ella en la fuente. Los tortuga-patos bebés le graznaron y se alejaron nadando, sacudiendo las plumas de sus colas con indignación—. Nunca les gusté. —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

— Zuko…

Él levantó su mano.

— Katara, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, necesito que sepas que no serás obligada a tomar ninguna decisión. Estoy seguro de que tenías planes, tal vez regresar con tu tribu. La última cosa que probablemente querrías sería quedarte en la Nación del Fuego.

Katara negó con la cabeza.

— No he hecho ningún tipo de plan. Estaba tan concentrada en conseguir sobrevivir al cometa que no pensé en nada más.

— Pero con la guerra finalmente terminada y tu padre libre, ¿no deseas regresar con tu gente? No has estado en tu hogar en casi un año. —Zuko se acercó para tocar el dorso de su mano—. Sé lo que es estar nostálgico. No puedo pedirte que te quedes aquí conmigo.

Katara se quedó en silencio por un instante, tratando de encontrar la manera para describir los impulsos en conflicto dentro de ella.

— Quiero tener finalmente algo de tiempo con mi padre, y ver cómo está Gran Gran y Pakku y todos los demás, pero… no estoy segura de cómo explicar esto… Ya no soy la misma chica que dejó su hogar todos estos meses atrás. —extendió los brazos—. He visto todo el mundo, he hecho cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Después de todo eso, no estoy segura de poder ser feliz pasando el resto de mi vida en mi villa. ¿Suena horrible?

Zuko negó con la cabeza.

— Pasé tres años queriendo volver a casa y ser príncipe de la Nación del Fuego otra vez. Pero cuando finalmente lo conseguí, me di cuenta de que ya no encajaba en ese papel. Había cambiado demasiado. Tuve que encontrar un nuevo camino por mi cuenta.

Katara asintió con la cabeza.

— Aún puedo ver a mi padre y ayudar a mi pueblo, pero de una manera diferente. Al hacer todo lo posible para garantizar la paz entre las naciones.

— ¿Incluso si eso significa que tienes que casarte conmigo? —bromeó Zuko.

— No es tan difícil como tú crees… —dijo Katara con ironía.

Zuko sonrió brevemente, pero cuando volvió a hablar su voz era seria.

— Mereces casarte con alguien a quien ames. No puedo pedirte que aceptes un acuerdo político sólo para mi conveniencia.

Katara se volvió hacia el agua, sus pensamientos turbulentos de nuevo. Las decisiones políticas eran fáciles, pero darle sentido a sus emociones era casi imposible. Sus sentimientos por Zuko eran fuertes, pero también eran nuevos. ¿Era amor? Ella no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué él inmediatamente asumía que ella no podría amarlo? Después de años en los que le decían que él no era digno del amor de su padre y su hermana, era como si él no pudiera imaginar que alguien en realidad lo amara.

La idea la hizo enojar, y reapareció el instinto protector de la noche anterior.

— Zuko, sé que no confié en ti la primera vez que trataste de unirte a Aang y al resto de nosotros. Te dije muchas cosas y lo lamento.

— No fue nada que no mereciera. —dijo él en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, tú no mereces insultos. Te has ganado mi confianza.

— Tú también tienes mi confianza, Katara. —bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, su voz enronquecida por la emoción—. Nunca me di cuenta de que sería una tarea tan imposible traer la paz a la Nación del Fuego. No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo yo solo. Por favor, ayúdame. Quédate a mi lado. Sé mi esposa.

Katara se inclinó hacia delante y besó su frente. Luego deslizó sus labios hasta su oreja con cicatrices y susurró su respuesta.

— Sí, Zuko. Me quedaré junto a ti. Me casaré contigo.

Tenía sus manos apretadas en las de ella, entonces él se puso de pie y tiró de ella para abrazarla. Ella se echó a reír mientras él la balanceaba con torpeza.

— Gracias, Katara. —con sus manos entrelazadas, dejaron la fuente para regresar al camino empedrado—. Vamos a darle la noticia al Gran Sabio. Estoy seguro de que él querrá ser el primero en felicitarnos —dijo Zuko secamente.

— ¿Felicitarlos por qué…? —la voz del Avatar detuvo sus pasos.

— ¡Aang! —Katara corrió hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Entonces se echó hacia atrás y lo miró de arriba a abajo—. ¿Estás herido?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Qué hay de mi padre? —preguntó Zuko—. ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Todavía está vivo, —dijo Aang. Al ver sus expresiones sorprendidas, les explicó rápidamente su nueva habilidad para controlar la energía—. Sokka y Suki lo mantienen vigilado hasta que podamos ponerlo en prisión. Pero sin su Fuego Control no será capaz de lastimar a nadie otra vez. Tal vez él y Azula puedan compartir celda. —Aang rió, pero rápidamente notó que ellos no lo hacían—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Azula escapó?

Katara se aclaró la garganta.

— Nooo… es sólo que… bueno… ella no está en prisión.

— Está muerta. —dijo Zuko rotundamente—. Ella casi me mata con un rayo. No había manera de detenerla.

— ¿Así que mataste a tu propia hermana?

— No, —dijo Katara—, _yo_ la maté.

Katara vio cómo las emociones bailaban en el rostro de Aang: primero el shock, luego la decepción, y entonces la sospecha.

— ¿No había otra manera de detenerla? —le preguntó.

— ¿Qué, crees que _quería_ tener su vida en mis manos?

— No lo sé. A veces tu temperamento te sobrepasa. Tal vez había otra manera de detenerla. Tal vez querías vengarte.

Katara sentía las cálidas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, sus puños apretados por el esfuerzo que le tomó no gritarle.

— Bueno, lo siento, pero no soy una controladora de energía todopoderosa como tú. ¡Tú no estuviste ahí! ¡Zuko estaba muriendo!

Zuko tomó uno de sus puños en su mano y le pasó el pulgar con firmeza a lo largo de su muñeca. Su mano se relajó al instante, y sentía como si la ira fuera drenada del resto de su cuerpo.

— Tiene razón —dijo él—. Si no hubiera actuado con rapidez, Azula nos habría matado a los dos.

Enojada, Katara se enjuagó las lágrimas, y cuando Zuko la atrajo a sus brazos, ella se dejó ir voluntariamente. Escucharlo defenderla significaba mucho para ella. Apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro y dejo que sus brazos la rodearan. Su mano, en la parte baja de la espalda, la apretaba con fuerza contra él, y ella rozaba su mano con la parte posterior de sus vestiduras reales. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el simple calor de su cuerpo, que el peso de su tacto, la confortaran.

— Escucha, Katara, lo siento. No quise decir que te acusaba de algo. —dijo Aang.

Luego de unos momentos, Katara tomó un profundo respiro y se retiró del abrazo de Zuko.

— Aang, creo que necesitamos hablar. Zuko, ¿por qué no vas a decirle al Gran Sabio lo que… decidimos?

Zuko miró de mala gana a Aang.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien?

— Estoy segura. —respondió ella. Zuko apretó sus manos una última vez y luego regresó al palacio—. Aang, hay algo que tengo que decirte. No estoy segura de que te vaya a gustar.

Ella le describió el problema con la sucesión de Zuko y el compromiso que tuvieron que hacer con el Gran Sabio.

— ¿Casarse? —la voz de Aang se quebró a mitad de la palabra—. ¿Cuándo?

— Ahora mismo. Tal vez esta misma noche. No hay mucho por hacer, tenemos que hacer oficial la autoridad de Zuko tan pronto como sea posible. Por favor, no te enfades.

Aang negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo estoy sorprendido, Katara. ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?

Katara se sonrojó.

— Bueno, recordando lo que sucedió en la isla Ember, cuando me besaste… pensé que después del cometa, tú esperarías algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte sobre… nosotros.

Para su sorpresa, Aang no se ruborizó o tartamudeó. Simplemente parecía triste.

— Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tuve que hacer algo cuando estaba luchando contra Ozai.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a Guru Pathik? Tenía que aprender a dominar el estado avatar. Pero desde Ba Sing Se no había sido capaz de conseguirlo por completo.

— Nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Cuál era el problema?

— Tú eras el problema, Katara. —vio en su mirada confusión, así que le explicó—. Bueno, en realidad era mi problema. El gurú dijo que la única forma en que sería capaz de controlar el estado avatar era dejando ir todos los apegos mundanos. Pero no podía dejarte.

— ¿Así que yo te estaba impidiendo entrar en el estado avatar?

— No tú, exactamente. Mis sentimientos por ti. Ellos estaban bloqueando mi chakra. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a Ozai. La única manera de llegar al estado avatar y recibir el poder de controlar la energía, era dejándote ir.

Katara esperó sentir la ola de tristeza. Después de todo, lo que Aang sentía por ella había sido tan dolorosamente obvio el año pasado, y ella había pasado muchas noches sin dormir alrededor de la fogata mientras trataba de decidir cómo responderle. Pero la abrumadora sensación de alivio que sentía ahora, dejaba sus propios sentimientos claros por primera vez. Sí, amaba a Aang… como un amigo o un hermano. Pero nada más.

— Me alegró de que no estés molesto, Aang. Significa mucho para mí contar con tu apoyo en esto.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar amigablemente de nuevo hacia el palacio.

— Hey, yo fui el que te dijo que Zuko era un buen tipo. —le recordó Aang entre risas—. Simplemente te tomó algo de tiempo admitir que tenía razón. Además, no soy yo de quien debes preocuparte. El barco de Hakoda estaba por llegar a puerto cuando vine aquí.

Katara rió entre dientes.

— Oh, no me preocupa. Creo que Zuko podrá manejar a papá.

De hecho, se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que su "futuro marido" no pudiera manejar.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Cuatro: **_**"Ceremonia"**_

Mai se enderezó y miró a Zuko con desprecio.

— Estoy harta de ti, Zuko. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala con el mentón en alto.

Zuko se puso de pie y dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, murmurando algo acerca de "mujer" y "loca" mientras intentaba arreglar sus ropas. Parecía bastante respetable de nuevo cuando Shyu apareció en la habitación.

— Es hora, mi Señor. Todo está listo. —dijo Shyu con una profunda reverencia.

— Andando. —dijo Zuko, siguiendo a Shyu por los familiares pasillos del palacio hasta la plaza ceremonial.

Era difícil de creer que fuera la misma plaza donde él había tenido su batalla mortal con Azula hacía menos de un día.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Mis disculpas por la demora, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente y el poco que tengo lo he estado concentrando en un par de historias en otro fandom que estoy a punto de terminar. No es mi intención tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones aquí, pero en cuanto termine esos dos proyectos, estoy segura de que mis apariciones por aquí se harán más constantes._

_En fin… muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

_**Chiharu No Natsumi**__, __**isabelmasen**__, __**Itzel**__, __**BlindMaster**__, __**Saa**__, __**Kaylee Dark**__, __**Murtilla**__, __**Corazon De Piedra Verde**_

_Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de su agrado a pesar de que apenas van tres capítulos ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	4. Ceremonia

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 4. Ceremonia.**_

…

Zuko tiró de su túnica hacía abajo y enderezó su faja por, quizá, décima vez. Su encuentro con los generales había terminado hasta tarde, pero había superado la mayoría de sus objeciones y se sentía razonablemente seguro de que ellos seguirían sus órdenes de sacar a las tropas. Shyu había trabajado frenéticamente durante el día para tener la ceremonia lista para ésa noche, y súbitamente Zuko se dio cuenta de que en menos de media hora sería Señor del Fuego… y esposo. Estaba alisando su cabello hacia atrás, cuando una daga voló por la habitación para hundirse en el revestimiento de madera junto a él.

— ¡Bastardo!

Él se giró a tiempo para ver a Mai sacar dos pequeñas navajas desde sus muñecas y hacerlas volar. Controló el impulso de esquivarlas y sintió que pasaban a escasos centímetros de su cara antes de golpear la pared junto a la primera daga. La puntería de Mai era impecable… si ella realmente hubiera querido darle, lo habría hecho.

— Ahora ya sé por qué terminaste conmigo —gritó ella—. ¡Esa estúpida carta que escribiste sobre no querer herirme, estaba llena de mentiras! ¡Solamente querías estar con tu pequeña zorra de la tribu Agua!

— Katara no es una zorra. —respondió Zuko al instante, pero cuando los gritos chillidos de Mai se elevaron otra octava, se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había sido la mejor respuesta para una ex novia enfurecida con cuchillo en mano.

— ¡Oh, no, ahora ella va a ser Señor del Fuego! ¡Qué broma! Va a ser una vergüenza para el trono, y la nación, paseándose por el palacio en esas túnicas de piel sucias. ¡Y ese cabello! ¡Parece como si trajera el pelaje de un animal en la cabeza!

Zuko se sorprendió por la mezquindad de Mai. Además, a él le gustaba el cabello de Katara. No era liso y suave como el de Mai. No, era salvaje y rebelde, como ella misma, y cuando lo llevaba suelto, las manos le temblaban por el impulso de deslizar sus dedos a través de él. No es que le fuera decir eso a Mai.

— Ella derrotó a Azula en el Agni-kai. Los sabios simplemente están siguiendo la tradición. —razonó él.

— ¡Y yo fui a prisión por ti! Salvé tu trasero en La Roca Hirviente, ¿recuerdas? ¿y qué obtuve de eso?

— Mai, siempre vamos a ser amigos…

— ¡Al diablo con ser amigos! —Mai metió la mano en su otra manga, sacando lo que sospechosamente parecían ser dardos envenenados.

Esta vez, Zuko cayó y rodó en el piso apenas esquivando su tiro.

— ¡Tú me terminaste primero! —gritó a la defensiva—. ¡En la isla Ember! Mai, ambos sabíamos que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre nosotros.

— Sí, estaba cansada de tu temperamento. Siempre estabas tan gruñón.

— ¿Me _llamaste_ gruñón?

Mai se enderezó y miró a Zuko con desprecio.

— Estoy harta de ti, Zuko. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala con el mentón en alto.

Zuko se puso de pie y dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, murmurando algo acerca de "mujer" y "loca" mientras intentaba arreglar sus ropas. Parecía bastante respetable de nuevo cuando Shyu apareció en la habitación.

— Es hora, mi Señor. Todo está listo. —dijo Shyu con una profunda reverencia.

— Andando. —dijo Zuko, siguiendo a Shyu por los familiares pasillos del palacio hasta la plaza ceremonial.

Era difícil de creer que fuera la misma plaza donde él había tenido su batalla mortal con Azula hacía menos de un día. Las luces centellantes y las guirnaldas de lirios de fuego habían sido colocadas a lo largo del pórtico. Las mesas estaban acomodadas en los bordes de la plaza. En el centro, gente de todas las naciones estaba reunida en tres columnas. A diferencia de una boda tradicional, la mayoría de los "invitados" consistían en soldados de la Tribu Agua y aliados del Reino Tierra que habían llegado esa tarde, así como de un incómodo grupo de aristócratas de la Nación del Fuego.

Rápidamente Zuko tomó su lugar frente a los sabios, notando el gran cirio que representaba el Fuego de la Unidad que estaba colocado sin luz en un pedestal frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de lo que implicaba una ceremonia de matrimonio con exactitud, ya que sólo había asistido a unas pocas y eso había sido hacía años. Había estado demasiado ocupado con los detalles hoy que había preferido dejarle todo a Shyu. Se dio cuenta de que ahora era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por ello mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar y él se volvía para ver a Katara entrando por el pórtico del brazo de su padre.

El aliento de Zuko quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Las vestiduras azules de ella habían sido sustituidas por un elaborado vestido de seda blanca bordado con perlas y rubíes en un patrón que le recordaba a un brillante lirio de fuego. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado en la parte superior de su cabeza, y un velo de gasa fina hizo poco para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a Katara vestida tan regiamente, y en el elegante vestido de novia ella lucía tan exóticamente diferente y, sin embargo, inquietantemente familiar.

Su mirada había estado tan concentrada en Katara que ni siquiera se había notado a su padre hasta que el Jefe se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Horas antes habían firmado un contrato matrimonial que Shyu había escrito, el cual garantizaba una larga lista de protecciones para la Tribu Agua del Sur a cambio de la mano de Katara. Su padre había sido un duro negociador… algo que Zuko admiró.

Dio un paso hacia delante, extendió su mano derecha y Hakoda agarró su antebrazo en un saludo de la Tribu Agua.

— Sabía que tenía una deuda contigo por rescatarme de La Roca Hirviente, pero no era así como yo esperaba pagarte, —bromeó Hakoda. Katara le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas.

— Usted no me debe nada, Jefe Hakoda. Soy yo quien está en deuda por haber accedido a este matrimonio. Le doy mi palabra, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidar y proteger a su hija.

Hakoda asintió con la cabeza y entonces se volvió hacia Katara para capturar sus manos.

— Acabo de encontrarte otra vez, y ahora te alejas. Ya no eres una niña.

— No me estoy alejando, papá. Vamos a vernos tanto como sea posible. —insistió Katara—. Pero tienes razón, ya no soy una niña. Tengo trabajo por hacer, con Zuko. Y necesitamos tu apoyo.

Hakoda levantó una ceja y miró a Zuko.

— Lo tienen.

Hakoda hizo una reverencia y colocó gentilmente las manos de Katara sobre las de Zuko, luego dio un paso al costado.

El Gran Sabio se adelantó y alzó las manos para señalar el comienzo de la ceremonia. Zuko lo ignoró, su atención estaba centrada exclusivamente en Katara a su lado. Ella estaba mirando hacia sus pies, evitando su mirada. Notó que sus manos estaban frías y él suavemente invocó algo de calor en los puños para calentarlas. Ella se puso rígida por la sorpresa y finalmente alzó la vista hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró él.

Ella sonrió por fin y apretó sus manos.

— ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Él había esperado que ella estuviera nerviosa y solamente había querido asegurarse de que no tuviera dudas. Debería conocerla mejor. ¿Cuándo Katara se había echado para atrás ante un desafío?

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - ****- - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Cinco: **_**"Aliento de vida"**_

— Ahora la novia y el novio intercambiarán el Aliento de Vida. —anunció el Gran Sabio en voz alta.

— ¿Él qué de qué? —le susurró Katara a Zuko.

— ¿Shyu no te lo dijo? —le preguntó él, volviendo el rostro hacia ella. Katara negó con la cabeza—. Es una costumbre de la Nación del Fuego, simboliza la unión de dos vidas en una. Intercambiaremos nuestro aliento, como nuestra esencia, la fuente del Fuego Control en el cuerpo.

— De acuerdo… ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

Él levanto la mano y con gentileza alzó el velo, guiando la fina gasa blanca a descansar detrás de sus orejas. Luego se inclinó para descansar sus labios sobre los de ella.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos leemos pronto!__ (En serio, tal vez antes de que acabe la semana)_

_Anna_


	5. Aliento de Vida

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 5. Aliento de vida.**_

…

Katara apenas escuchaba los votos matrimoniales que el Gran Sabio estaba recitando. Algo sobre la salud y la enfermedad… proveer confort… hasta la muerte. Cada vez que sentía que el pánico le revolvía el estómago, apretaba un poco más las manos de Zuko y se recordaba a sí misma por qué estaba aquí. Este matrimonio ayudaría a traer paz al mundo. Igual de importante, ayudaría a traerle paz a Zuko. Él la necesitaba. Y ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez ella lo necesitaba a él también.

— Ahora la novia y el novio intercambiarán el Aliento de Vida. —anunció el Gran Sabio en voz alta.

— ¿Él qué de qué? —le susurró Katara a Zuko.

— ¿Shyu no te lo dijo? —le preguntó él, volviendo el rostro hacia ella. Katara negó con la cabeza—. Es una costumbre de la Nación del Fuego, simboliza la unión de dos vidas en una. Intercambiaremos nuestro aliento, como nuestra esencia, la fuente del Fuego Control en el cuerpo.

— De acuerdo… ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

Él levanto la mano y con gentileza alzó el velo, guiando la fina gasa blanca a descansar detrás de sus orejas.

— Abre tus labios, y cuando yo exhale, tú inhalas.

Acunando su rostro entre los dedos, él cerró los ojos y respiró por la nariz sosteniendo el aliento por un momento en concentración. Entonces, se inclinó para descansar sus labios sobre los de ella, liberando lentamente su aliento en su boca.

Una ola de sensaciones se apoderó de Katara ahogando todo pensamiento racional. Su entorno parecía flotar mientras todo su ser se centraba en Zuko. El impacto de sus labios sobre los de ella, a pesar de lo suave que era su tacto, le caló profundo. Ella esperaba que su aliento fuera, de alguna manera, como humo en recordatorio de la fuente de su fuego. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió una riqueza tentadora, una sensación de _umami_ que la llenó de satisfacción. Toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y ella se inclinó hacia Zuko, los dedos de él en su mandíbula siendo lo único que la mantenían de pie.

Después de que ella hubo tomado su Aliento de Vida, él se echó hacia atrás, dándoles a ambos la oportunidad de recuperar sus sentidos.

— Ahora es tu turno —dijo él—. Haz una respiración profunda y luego dámela.

Ella no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de sacar esto adelante, pero respiró profundamente por la nariz como le indicó. Él era lo suficientemente alto como para que ella tuviera que esperar a que se agachara para poder llegar a sus labios. Pero cuando él pareció vacilar, ella agarró su túnica en sus puños y tiró de él hacia abajo con impaciencia, presionando su boca en la de él con menos gentileza de la que él había demostrado.

No le prestaba mucha atención a su aliento, estaba demasiado concentrada en recobrar la sensación de los labios de él. Ladeó su cabeza y deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior, gimiendo suavemente cuando fue recompensada por aquel suntuoso sabor. Vagamente escuchó una tos persistente proveniente de dónde estaban los sabios del fuego, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente Zuko se apoderó de sus brazos y retrocedió, terminando el beso. Los dos estaban sin aliento mientras el rugido de la audiencia, una mezcla entre vítores y risas, se extendía sobre ellos.

Katara sintió sus mejillas encenderse de vergüenza. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los Espíritus, se había apoderado de ella? Se arriesgó a mirar de soslayo a Zuko para ver si él se estaba riendo de ella, pero en vez de eso, parecía algo aturdido. Con un gesto agrio, el Gran Sabio encendió la enorme vela frente a ellos, y a continuación los declaró marido y mujer. Zuko le tomó la mano de nuevo para que pudieran girarse y encarar a la multitud. Katara se dio cuenta de que Sokka, y Aang, y Toph, y… bueno… todo el mundo acababa de ver su arrebato con Zuko. Apretó los dientes y alzó la barbilla. Bien, había que dejarlos mirar. Si alguien por ahí hubiera pensado por un segundo que había sido forzada a esto, ella ya había hecho que cambiara de opinión.

De repente, el Gran Sabio volvió a exigir su atención, y Zuko tiró de ella hacia abajo para quedar arrodillados delante de la multitud. Shyu estaba detrás de ella a su derecha, con una almohada de terciopelo sobre la que parecía haber dos tocados de oro macizo. Se dio cuenta de que algo importante estaba pasando y trató de poner atención.

— Según la tradición, en virtud de su derrota sobre el Señor del Fuego Azula durante un Agni Kai, ahora corono a Katara, princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, como Señor del Fuego. ¡Salve Señor del Fuego Katara! —proclamó el Gran Sabio, poniendo el tocado más grande sobre su cabello.

Ella no podía creer que la multitud estuviera vitoreando y no abucheándola. Por supuesto, menos de un tercio de los espectadores pertenecían a la Nación del Fuego, y éstos parecían estar en shock.

El Gran Sabio cogió el tocado más pequeño, el cuál se veía exactamente como el que ella había visto en la estatua del Avatar Roku, y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Zuko.

— Y Príncipe Zuko, Consorte Real de la Señor del Fuego Katara, yo lo corono como Señor del Fuego. ¡Salve Señor del Fuego Zuko!

La sección de la Nación del Fuego finalmente se animó un poco y se unió a los vítores del resto de la multitud. Katara resopló tensa. Lo habían logrado. Para bien o para mal, ellos se encargarían de ponerle fin a la guerra… juntos.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - ****- - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Seis: **_**"Recepción"**_

Zuko se inclinó para tomar la mano de Katara y sintió como la confianza y el propósito lo llenaban.

— Hoy, la guerra ha terminado. Le prometí a mi tío que restauraría el honor de la Nación del Fuego, y lo haré. El camino delante de nosotros es un reto —hizo un gesto hacia Aang—. Pero con la ayuda del Avatar, podemos volver al sendero correcto, y comenzar una nueva era de paz y amor.

La multitud rugió en aprobación y Katara le apretó la mano, sonriéndole.

Era realmente sorprendente la rapidez con la que podía cambiar la fortuna de un hombre, pensó. Hacía un día el mundo se tambaleaba al borde de la destrucción, y él era un renegado, a punto de morir a manos de su propia hermana. Hoy, había visto el nacimiento de una frágil paz y la restauración de su legítimo lugar en la Nación del fuego. Y gran parte de su buena fortuna había sido resultado directo de la influencia de Katara.

Tal vez, si él era realmente afortunado, ella podría salvar su corazón.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, son lo que me ayudan a recordar por qué decidí traer esta historia al español ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	6. Recepción

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 6. Recepción.**_

…

Zuko estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder los estribos. Siempre había considerado a una pequeña charla como algo ligeramente mejor que la tortura, y hasta ahora había soportado casi dos horas de circulación obediente entre los invitados de la boda, siendo palmeado en la espalda, hasta que sintió que iba a empezar a echar humo… literalmente.

Su único consuelo era poder ver a Katara. Ella brillaba positivamente, riendo y sonriendo mientras saludaba graciosamente a sus amigos y súbditos. Parecía sentir cada vez que él estaba cerca de estallar de impaciencia, porque siempre encontraba una excusa para tomar su mano o enviarle alguna mirada divertida que resultaba suficiente para calmar su temperamento.

Se detuvieron en la mesa donde Sokka estaba hablando animadamente con dos enormes Maestros Tierra quienes, hasta donde él podía ver, habían sido alguna clase de luchadores antes de la guerra. Sokka debía tener unas cuantas tazas de sake encima porque les estaba dedicando algunos haikus… en voz alta.

_"Cuidado con __el que roca gigante parece  
su cabello largo como el de una chica crece  
pero grandes rocas puede lanzar"_

— Ese fue lindo, Sokka —rió Katara.

— ¡Hola, hermanita! Ah… Señor del Fuego… lo que sea. ¡Echa un vistazo al buffet! ¡Es impresionante!

— Les dije que se aseguraran de que hubiera tazones extras de papas fritas sólo para ti —dijo Katara.

— Eres la mejor. Oye, Zuko, bonita ceremonia, ¡casi lloré!

— Puedo creerlo —respondió él secamente.

— Así que… ahora que somos hermanos y todo, ¿puedo pedirte prestado un tanque?

— ¿Un tanque? ¿para qué necesitas uno?

Sokka agitó la mano casualmente en el aire.

— Sólo quiero ver cómo funcionan. Estaba pensando en una versión modificada, tal vez con esquís, eso sería de ayuda en la reconstrucción del Polo Sur.

— ¿Tanques de la Nación del Fuego reconstruyendo la Tribu Agua del Sur? —reflexionó Zuko—. Creo que podría funcionar. Aunque tendríamos que modificar los motores para que soporten el frío —Zuko se inclinó hacia adelante para discutir las modificaciones con Sokka, y Katara se dedicó a hablar con Suki.

Minutos más tarde, él y Sokka ya habían elaborado un plan en bruto para la readaptación de algunos tanques y soldados de la Nación del Fuego en una misión pacífica de reconstrucción de la Tribu Agua del Sur, teniendo a Sokka al mando. Repentinamente, Zuko escuchó un sonido chirriante y levantó la vista para ver a Toph sentada junto a Haru, el joven Maestro Tierra que había seguido a Katara al Templo del Aire del Sur como un koala cachorro.

— No, no, así no es. Si quieres el Metal Control tienes que sentir cada pedazo de tierra dentro del metal —ella procedió a demostrarlo arrugando lo que sospechosamente parecía una antigua charola de la dinastía Han.

Zuko se estremeció y se alejó para buscar a Katara entre la multitud.

Ella era la única vestida de blanco así que eso lo ayudó a localizarla rápidamente. Estaba en el centro de la plaza en medio de la aglomeración de bailarines. Él se acercó un poco más y descubrió que estaba bailando con Aang. Parecía algún tipo de baile formal del Reino Tierra, dando vueltas alrededor uno del otro, riendo. Zuko sintió una punzada de celos, pero rápidamente se las arregló para alejarse del círculo de bailarines. ¿Qué iba a hacer, abrirse paso precipitadamente a través de la multitud para exigirle que dejara de bailar con Aang? Él no tenía ninguna intención de bailar, y luciría como un tonto si los interrumpía. Aang vestía la túnica y el collar oficial de un monje, y era bastante probable que también hubiese tomado un voto de celibato. Zuko sabía lo ridículo que era que se molestara por la mano de Aang en la cintura de Katara, pero no podía evitarlo. Entonces ella alzó la vista y se encontró con su mirada a través de la multitud. Con una palabra rápida hacia Aang, ella se dirigió hacia él a través de la muchedumbre. Él sintió la presión en su pecho desvanecerse. Ella venía hacia él. Ella lo eligió a él.

— Zuko, creo que ya es toda la fiesta que puedo soportar por una noche. Vayamos a agradecer a nuestros invitados y salgamos de aquí —sugirió Katara, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el pórtico. Él no estaba seguro de si ella estaba realmente cansada, o si simplemente había visto lo tenso que estaba y había decidido darle una excusa rápida para irse. Como fuera, le estaba agradecido.

Subieron juntos las escaleras hasta la tarima y se volvieron para mirar por sobre la multitud de simpatizantes. Después de algunas horas de música y bebida, Zuko estaba feliz de ver a los invitados de todas las naciones entremezclándose con los demás. Las túnicas rojas de los invitados de la Nación del Fuego se mezclaban de manera uniforme con las de color verde del Reino Tierra y los uniformes azules de la Tribu Agua. Por supuesto, probablemente había ayudado el hecho de que los invitados de la Nación del Fuego fueran en su mayoría mujeres, ya que la mayoría de los hombres estaban desplegados por la guerra. Ociosamente se preguntó si habría algunos matrimonios más entre las naciones como resultado de esa noche.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamar su atención? —preguntó Katara, alzando la voz por encima del ruido de la multitud.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

— Podría enviar una bola de fuego sobre sus cabezas.

Katara le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

— No seas tan festivo, Zuko. Podría controlar algo de agua para atraer su atención, pero las fuentes están demasiado lejos —recorrió la plaza con la mirada y entonces se volvió hacia él con una pícara sonrisa—. En lugar de Agua Control, ¿qué tal algo de Ponche Control?

Ella alzó los brazos y el ponche se levantó lentamente de los tazones en las mesas del banquete. El especiado jugo rojizo formó largas líneas que volaron a través del aire hacia el estrado, respondiendo al llamado de Katara. La multitud lentamente se calmó y se volvió hacia ellos, mirando la inusual escena. Katara le dio forma al poche como un círculo que no dejaba de girar en el aire, y los labios de Zuko se contrajeron en el fantasma de una sonrisa mientras alzaba su puño derecho para lanzar una bola de fuego directamente al centro del aro rojo. Éste se disolvió en una nube de vapor carmesí, y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

Zuko se inclinó para tomar la mano de Katara y sintió como la confianza y el propósito lo llenaban. Éste era su destino, y él estaba listo para aprovecharlo.

— Hoy, la guerra ha terminado. Le prometí a mi tío que restauraría el honor de la Nación del Fuego, y lo haré. El camino delante de nosotros es un reto. Cien años de lucha han dejado el mundo herido y dividido —hizo un gesto hacia Aang, quien estaba cerca de los bailarines en el centro de la plaza—. Pero con la ayuda del Avatar, podemos volver al sendero correcto, y comenzar una nueva era de paz y amor.

La multitud rugió en aprobación y Katara le apretó la mano, sonriéndole.

_"__Es realmente sorprendente la rapidez con la que puede cambiar la fortuna de un hombre"_, pensó. Hacía un día el mundo se tambaleaba al borde de la destrucción, y él era un renegado, a punto de morir a manos de su propia hermana. Hoy, había visto el nacimiento de una frágil paz y la restauración de su legítimo lugar en la Nación del fuego. Y gran parte de su buena fortuna había sido resultado directo de la influencia de Katara. Ella había salvado su vida, su trono y, con ello, su nación. Él alzó sus manos juntas hacia sus labios y besó el dorso de la mano de ella.

Tal vez, si él era realmente afortunado, ella podría salvar su corazón.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - ****- - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Siete: **_**"Noche de bodas"**_

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él.

Ella nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su voz ronca antes. Pero ahora, la ansiedad había elevado sus sentidos y su tono áspero envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Su mano le parecía más grande, más fuerte de lo que recordaba, el calor de sus dedos le quemaba a través del vestido de seda.

Miró hacia la entrada y vio a los Sabios del Fuego en fila, como si se estuvieran preparando para alguna clase de procesión. Un aleteo de pánico le apretó el estómago robándole el aliento. Tragó saliva con pesadez, el miedo le obstruía la garganta.

— Sí… no —balbuceó—. Quiero decir, ¿podríamos ir al jardín? Antes de… —volvió a tragar nerviosamente, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

_"Antes de ir a la cama__…"_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Mis disculpas por la pésima traducción del haiku de Sokka, estuve tratando de encontrar la manera más decente de traerlo del inglés al español, pero finalmente me rendí –las rimas no son lo mío-. Así que si alguien tiene una sugerencia para mejorarlo __estaré enormemente agradecida y también si me hacen saber si hay algún error notorio en la redacción. ^^_

_Me retiro por esta ocasión, pero no sin antes agradecerles por sus comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior a:_

_**Katary**___— _**Parvy en las Nubes **_— _**murtilla **_— _**NANNDY **_— _**anita-asakura **_— _**rusa-ranmayakane **_— _**pame18 **_— _**karenpage **_— _**Nocturnals **_— _**Serena Princesita Hale**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	7. Noche de bodas

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 7. Noche de Bodas.**_

…

— ¡Felicitaciones, Katara! —gritó Suki, envolviendo a Katara en un fuerte abrazo. Zuko soltó su mano y dio un paso al lado para recibir los mejores deseos finales de los nombres mientras avanzaban por el pórtico.

Tohp le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo y después accedió a darle un abrazo a Katara.

— Oye, ve con calma esta noche con Zuko. Él tiene un montón de trabajo por hacer mañana y necesita todas sus fuerzas —bromeó ella.

Katara frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ir con calma con Zuko?

Suki rió.

— Es su noche de bodas, tonta. ¿De qué crees que estamos hablando?

— Yo no… ¡oh! —Katara se sonrojó cuando finalmente entendió por qué se estaban riendo. Se sintió como una idiota, pero de alguna manera había estado tan enfocada durante todo el día en los detalles de la boda, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedería _después_ de la ceremonia—. Espíritus, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Su angustia solo resultó en una nueva ronda de risas por parte de Suki y Toph.

— Sólo sé amable —le advirtió Suki.

De repente, una mano cálida la tomó por el codo, y Katara se estremeció al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada dorada de Zuko.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él.

Ella nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su voz ronca antes. Pero ahora, la ansiedad había elevado sus sentidos y su tono áspero envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Su mano le parecía más grande, más fuerte de lo que recordaba, el calor de sus dedos le quemaba a través del vestido de seda.

Miró hacia la entrada y vio a los Sabios del Fuego en fila, como si se estuvieran preparando para alguna clase de procesión. Un aleteo de pánico le apretó el estómago robándole el aliento. ¿Había alguna ceremonia más, algún íntimo ritual que esperaban que realizara? ¿frente a una audiencia? Tragó saliva con pesadez, el miedo le obstruía la garganta.

— Sí… no —balbuceó—. Quiero decir, ¿podríamos ir al jardín? Antes de… —volvió a tragar nerviosamente, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

_"Antes de ir a la cama__…"_

Zuko levantó la ceja interrogante, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Los Sabios comenzaron a protestar por ese cambio a la tradición, pero él les cortó con firmeza enviando una mirada de advertencia hacia Shyu. Con un gesto calmo les dio las buenas noches a sus amigos, que todavía reían, y llevó a Katara de regreso al palacio, a través de los pasillos hasta el jardín.

La caminata no hizo nada para calmar los nervios de Katara. El tiempo extra simplemente le permitió a su imaginación dar vueltas alrededor de escenarios embarazosos que podrían estar esperando por ella. En el momento en el que llegaron al jardín, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era irregular. Arrancó un lirio de fuego de la maceta y comenzó a triturar los pétalos con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Katara? —demandó Zuko, inclinándose hacia ella con preocupación—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿alguien te molestó?

— ¡Es tan repentino! —jadeó ella—. No he tenido tiempo para pensar. No sé si pueda hacer esto.

— ¿Estás deseando ya no haberte casado?

Katara miró el rostro de Zuko e inmediatamente se maldijo a sí misma por su falta de tacto. Parecía sorprendido, aunque resignado, como si hubiese estado esperando a que ella comenzara a arrepentirse de haberse casado con él.

Lo agarró de su túnica, sorprendiéndolo.

—Zuko, vamos a dejar una cosa en claro. Yo elegí casarme contigo. Y estoy orgullosa de ser tu esposa.

La tensión en su rostro se alivió un poco.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Katara suspiró.

— Es sólo que… ¿esta noche? ¿qué se supone que haremos? Me refiero a que si tenemos que… —agitó sus manos frente a ella, incapaz de terminar la oración.

Zuko dio un respingo, sorprendido.

— ¿Shyu no te lo dijo? Hablamos esta noche, se suponía que él te diría qué esperar. No te preocupes, Katara, te prometo que lo haré lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible.

— ¿Disculpa?

Zuko agitó la cabeza.

— Nuestro matrimonio… será rápido. Encontraremos otra solución y obtendremos la anulación antes de que cumplas dieciséis. Aún eres menor de edad, así que no hay necesidad de, ah —tosió incómodamente—, consumar el matrimonio en este momento.

Katara se hundió con alivio.

— No sabía que podíamos hacer eso. Somos afortunados de que Shyu esté aquí para asesorarnos.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, en realidad no fue su idea. Él quería que nosotros siguiéramos adelante y, ahm, hiciéramos todo oficial de inmediato. Pero le dije que no era justo para ti. Ya has hecho suficientes sacrificios por mí. Quiero asegurarme de que aún tengas una salida.

—No estoy buscando una 'salida', Zuko. Estoy comprometida con la paz y con nuestro matrimonio. Es sólo que… todo ha sido tan apresurado.

— Está bien, entiendo. Hace unas semanas sentías repulsión hacia mí y ahora…

— ¡Yo nunca sentí repulsión por ti! —le interrumpió ella.

Ahí iba él de nuevo, convencido de que él no era digno de ser amado. Y ella no estaba realmente ayudando rechazándolo en su noche de bodas. Por mucho que quisiera evitar esa embarazosa conversación, ella no podía dejarlo sentirse no deseado.

— Estaba molesta porque habías lastimado a Aang en Ba Sing Se, pero también estaba enojada porque me habías rechazado.

Su ceño se frunció, confundido.

— ¿Te rechacé? ¿a qué te refieres?

— Cuando te ofrecí el agua espíritu, era algo más que una manera de sanarte. Era una ofrenda de tregua. Siempre te había encontrado fascinante, incluso cuando tenía miedo de ti. Tú eras mi enemigo en muchas maneras, pero cuando vi que eras herido por la Nación del Fuego, pensé que tal vez podríamos encontrar una manera de ser amigos después de todo. Cuando elegiste ayudar a Azula en vez de a mí, sentí como si me hubieras tirado mi oferta de amistad a la cara.

Para su sorpresa, él rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tantos pensamientos en tan poco tiempo? ¿Todas las chicas son tan complicadas?

Ella le arrojó el destrozado lirio de fuego a la cabeza, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad.

— ¡Suenas igual que mi hermano! ¿Todos los hombres son tan obtusos? —replicó ella.

Él levantó las manos, sonriendo.

— De acuerdo, tregua. Si aún ofreces tu amistad, la acepto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era sincero, ella sonrió.

— Ése es un buen lugar para comenzar.

— Ahora entiendes por qué le dije a Shyu que íbamos a esperar. No quiero que te precipites –ninguno de los dos- a aceptar algo. Lamento que te molestara lo anterior. Supuse que él te lo diría antes de la ceremonia.

— Ha sido un largo día, para todos nosotros. Estoy segura de que sencillamente lo olvidó —ella respiró profundamente el aire húmedo del jardín, tratando de disipar el último ápice de su tensión—. Así que, ¿deberíamos regresar junto a los Sabios en la plaza?

Zuko se estremeció.

— He tenido toda la ceremonia que puedo soportar en una noche. Tengo una mejor idea —él le dio una media sonrisa juguetona y tomó su mano—. En vez de eso, vamos a tomar las escaleras.

Ella rió mientras corrían por el jardín, a través del patio y bajaban a un pasillo que ella no había explorado. Le hacía falta el mármol brillante y las cortinas caras que adornaban las secciones principales del palacio. Zuko la llevó a una puerta de bambú que daba hacia una escalera de madera.

— La entrada de la servidumbre —explicó—. Este es el camino trasero a la Cámara Real. Shyu dijo que iba a trasladar nuestras cosas ahí.

Subieron tres tramos de escaleras, sorprendiendo a una sola doncella durante su recorrido. Zuko abrió una puerta de madera oscura y Katara se quedó sin aliento ante la opulencia de la cámara. Habían entrado cerca del baño, una hundida cavidad ovalada de mármol negro con vetas de color rojo que corría a lo largo, como si fuesen salpicaduras de sangre. Más allá de eso podría ser una oficina, pero por las sillas de lacado negro y el escritorio decorado con elaborados detalles de jade y las incrustaciones de perlas, ella no veía cómo alguien podría usarlos para algo tan mundano como el papeleo.

Cruzó la habitación y subió la mitad de las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. La enorme cama era incluso más llamativa de lo que ella había temido. La cabeza de un dragón chapado en oro colgaba sobre las almohadas, la boca abierta en una mueca y con los ojos brillando con rubíes más grandes que su puño.

— No hay manera que yo duerma en esa cosa. Quiero decir, ¡es lo suficientemente grande como para Appa! Es ridículo —resopló Katara.

Zuko rió.

— Y tú pensabas que mi habitación era mala. Siempre he odiado la Cámara Real. No había estado aquí desde que mi padre se convirtió en Señor del Fuego y redecoró el lugar.

Katara miró con recelo las velas encendidas románticamente por toda la habitación y los pétales de rosas rojas dispersos por el suelo de madera oscura.

— ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que Shyu entendió las instrucciones sobre esta noche?

Zuko caminó por la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

— Alguien realmente exageró con el ambiente.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, apagó la mayoría de las velas.

Katara se acercó a las ventanas donde había un gran montón de regalos de boda todavía envueltos. Su atención se desvió rápidamente a la pequeña mesa repleta de platos de comida del buffet que habían dado en la boda.

— Mira, Zuko, alguien ha guardado un poco de comida para nosotros. No sé tú, pero yo apenas pude comer un bocado de algo durante la recepción con eso de la charla y todo lo demás.

Ella se arrodilló y tomó uno de los pasteles de arroz y hueva de color rojo brillante, pero se congeló cuando escuchó voces en el corredor.

Zuko estaba a unos pasos junto a ella.

— ¡Los Sabios! —susurró recogiendo una jarra de sake y algunos platos de comida con movimientos eficientes—. ¡La puerta de atrás!

Atravesaron la habitación, sólo Zuko se detuvo para apagar el resto de las velas. Corrieron a través de la puerta de servicio y de regreso a las escaleras. Katara se dirigía al jardín cuando él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección opuesta.

— Sé de un lugar donde no nos encontrarán. Sígueme.

Doblaron la esquina y pronto llegaron a la sección más antigua del palacio que daba al jardín. Subieron un tramo de escaleras y bajaron hacia un salón, Zuko abrió una puerta y la hizo entrar. Acunó su mano y sacó una pequeña llama que iluminó la habitación.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Katara.

— La guardería —explicó Zuko—. La única habitación de este maldito lugar que en realidad tiene buenos recuerdos para mí.

Con excelente puntería, dirigió pequeños arcos de fuego hacia las lámparas esparcidas por la habitación. Su suave resplandor reveló que la sala estaba un poco desordenada, algo lamentable, y más confortable que cualquier lugar que Katara hubiera visto hasta ahora en el palacio.

Mientras él extendía su cena sobre una gruesa mesa, ella caminaba por la habitación, observando las almohadas de gran tamaño amontonadas en el suelo y los estantes bajos repletos de juguetes. Dos pequeñas camas ocupaban las esquinas opuestas de la habitación. Si bien en realidad no había mucho polvo –los sirvientes estaban bien entrenados para recolectar el polvo de cualquier parte, incluso de aquí- el aire estaba viciado y la habitación claramente no había sido utilizada en años. Abrió los postigos con vista al jardín para hacer circular un poco de aire, y vio otra puerta contra la pared. La abrió y miró dentro, tratando de descifrar su contenido en la tenue luz.

— Esta era la habitación de mi madre —Katara se sorprendió cuando Zuko habló directamente detrás de ella—. No había estado aquí desde que ella se fue —dijo mientras pasaba junto a ella para empujar la puerta y caminar en el interior. Dejó la linterna que llevaba en una mesa y se paseó por la habitación con la mano extendida distraídamente para tocar algunos objetos—. Ella desafió la tradición al negarse a permanecer en la Cámara Real. Esta habitación había sido diseñada para una niñera, pero mi madre insistió en permanecer aquí, así ella podría estar cerca.

No podría ser más diferente de las lujosas cámaras de Ozai. Una simple manta cosida a mano cubría la modesta cama, con almohadas apiladas en un montón confuso. Libreros y una cómoda estaban alineados en las paredes. Había un enorme armario de pie en la esquina, una puerta entreabierta.

Zuko se volvió para mirarla.

— Ahora ya sé porqué reconocía ese vestido. Cuando te vi esta noche, pensé que lucía familiar. Era el vestido de mi madre. Ella lo vistió en el retrato oficial de la boda.

— Creo que fue la única cosa que Shuy pudo conseguir con tan poca antelación. Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte.

— No te disculpes, luces hermosa. Creo que habría sido feliz de verte usarlo.

— ¿Dijiste que se fue? —preguntó Katara con gentileza—. ¿Murió?

— Mi padre la desterró —su voz era baja y firme, cuidadosamente controlada.

Katara soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Yo sólo tenía diez años, no entendí mucho de eso en el momento. Creo que ella salvó mi vida.

— Pero, si ella fue desterrada… ¡todavía podría estar viva en alguna parte! —Katara cruzó la habitación para tomarlo de los brazos—. ¡Puedes encontrarla, Zuko!

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Seis años son mucho tiempo. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Podría estar muerta.

— Si hay algo en lo que eres bueno, es en encontrar personas —dijo ella con firmeza—. ¡Y las otras naciones te ayudarán! —utilizó su agarre en sus brazos para sacudirlo—. Si hubiera la posibilidad de que mi madre estuviera viva en algún lugar, yo haría cualquier cosa para encontrarla.

Zuko asintió.

— Sé que lo harías, Katara. No te preocupes, mañana iré a visitar a mi padre en la cárcel y averiguaré qué sabe.

— Podrías enviar avisos con su fotografía, ofrecer una recompensa —sugirió ella.

— Nada de recompensas. Eso haría que los cazarrecompensas y los mercenarios salieran hasta de debajo de las piedras. Lo aprendí de la manera difícil —reconoció.

— ¿Qué tal ofrecer amnistía a todos los que Ozai desterró? Parece que la mayoría de ellos sólo eran culpables de no estar de acuerdo con él.

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— Eso podría funcionar. Cuando se corra la voz de que me he convertido en el nuevo Señor del Fuego, seguramente ella volverá, ¿verdad?

Katara odiaba escuchar la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

— Por supuesto, Zuko. Ella estará muy orgullosa cuando se entere de lo que has hecho para traer paz a este mundo.

— Ella siempre fue más tolerante con las otras naciones que mi padre —dijo pensativo—. Tenía un sirviente que venía del Reino Tierra y que llegó con ella cuando se casó. Incluso solía contarme historias del Reino Tierra en las noches. Recientemente me enteré de que ella era en realidad nieta del Avatar Roku.

— ¿Qué? ¿tú desciendes de un Avatar? Wow, tenemos que decirle a Aang sobre eso.

— Oh, puedo oírlo decir ahora: "Sentí que había algo bueno dentro de ti, era tu lado Avatar tratando de salir" —dijo él con una voz aguda.

Katara rió.

— Así que, ¿cuál era tu juego favorito cuando eras pequeño?

— Ocultar y explotar, obviamente. Excepto que Azula siempre me engañaba.

Continuaron hablando cómodamente mientras compartían las sobras de su banquete de bodas, intercambiando historias de sus muy diferentes infancias. Katara se dio cuenta de que se sentía más relajada que en todo el día –en varios días, en realidad-. Zuko era sorprendentemente divertido, haciendo bromas –en su forma seca y sobria, pero aún así… era un progreso. Ella probablemente era el primer amigo real que tenía, y era bueno verlo comenzar a relajarse y bajar la guardia. Pronto sus párpados se volvieron pesados y el estrés del día cayó sobre ella. Se estiró sobre las almohadas alrededor de la mesa y sintió sus ojos cerrarse. Una mano suave le apartó el cabeza de la frente pero estaba demasiado agotada como para hacer algo más que murmurar una respuesta.

Katara estaba a la deriva de sus sueños cuando una violenta explosión sacudió el palacio, enviando una lluvia de polvo y suciedad a través de las ventanas abiertas de la guardería. Ella se despertó sacudida, encontrando a Zuko que ya había cruzado la habitación de un salto para mirar hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿qué pasó? —comenzó a patear con impaciencia la falda del vestido de novia mientras seguía a Zuko hacia las ventanas. Emitió un jadeo cuando vio las llamas color naranja al otro lado del palacio, arrojando nubes de humo que oscurecían las estrellas—. ¿Es alguna clase de accidente?

La expresión de Zuko era sombría, su voz baja.

— Es demasiado como para ser coincidencia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Las llamas salvajes dibujaban sombras de miedo mientras él hacía un gesto hacia la fuente del fuego.

— Esas son las Cámaras Reales, Katara. No puede ser un simple accidente. Alguien trató de matarnos.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Heme aquí de vuelta! Esta vez quiero agradecerles más que nunca a todos ustedes lectores que hacen el favor de dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a leer esto, y también agradecer a la comunidad de livejournal "We translate" que recomendó esta traducción y "Capturing the Casanova" en su boletín mensual. Ese reconocimiento es más que gratificante para mí y es gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes, por medio de sus reviews y alertas, que puedo continuar con este proyecto y son sus palabras las que me impulsan a mejorar en esto ^^_

_Ahora, tal vez se extrañen de que no haya adelanto, pero la razón es que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el domingo y será doble! (sí, se nota que estoy feliz, ¿verdad?) Iba a subir los tres en esta ocasión, pero me falta revisar los siguientes así que…_

_Nos leemos__ muy muy pronto! _

_Anna_


	8. Repercusiones

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 8. **__**Repercusiones**__**.**_

…

— ¡Es todo, Zuko! Aleja esos reportes, ¡tienes que dormir en algún momento! —Katara le arrebató los pergaminos de su escritorio, manteniéndolos detrás de su espalda—. Has leído las declaraciones un centenar de veces y siempre has llegado a la misma conclusión. No hay manera de saber quién inició el fuego.

— No puedo darme por vencido, Katara. Los asesinos podrían atacar de nuevo en cualquier momento —Zuko dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio en señal de frustración—. Tiene que haber algo que falta, una manera de averiguar quién es el responsable.

No saber quién había intentado matarlos, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Los investigadores estaban exhaustos, habían entrevistado a cada invitado a la boda, cada miembro del personal del palacio, comerciantes locales, el capitán del puerto, a cualquiera que pudiera haber visto personas sospechosas o explosivos siendo trasladados por la ciudad. Sin embargo, el palacio había estado repleto de extranjeros que habían asistido a la boda esa noche, y la guardia aún era un caos luego del súbito cambio de poder. La lista de personas que podrían haber querido ponerle un fin prematuro a su reinado era casi infinita, desde los partidarios de Azula y Ozai hasta los generales de la Nación del Fuego y miembros de otras naciones que no podían perdonar a sus antiguos enemigos. Los mismos Sabios preferían a alguien más para el trono.

— Tal vez deberíamos comenzar con una lista de las personas que no quieren matarnos. Ésa sería más corta, —bromeó Katara—. Como Sokka, Toph, Aang…

— ¿Estás segura? Aang estaba realmente muy enamorado de ti. Él podría no haber estado muy feliz por nuestra boda.

Katara jadeó.

— Zuko, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir que Aang haría algo como eso? Además, ¡no estás en posición de quejarte sobre ex novios celosos! Por lo que he oído, Mai ha estado hablando mal de mí a todos los nobles que la escuchan.

Zuko suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

— Lo siento, Katara. Tienes razón. Eso está fuera de discusión.

Ella puso los rollos de regreso en el escritorio y se paró junto a su silla, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Ya han pasado dos semanas, y tú no estás más cerca de una respuesta. Pasas todo el día en reuniones y toda la noche leyendo estos reportes. No puedes seguir con esto.

Él tomó su mano.

— No soy el único que trabaja todo el día, lo sabes. ¿Cómo van tus planes para los centros de curación?

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en el escritorio para mirarlo.

— ¡Maravilloso! En seis meses debo tener la primera ronda de curanderos capacitados, y luego se irán a las zonas rurales a capacitar a los pobladores locales en atención médica básica. Para entonces la mayor parte de la construcción de los nuevos centros estará completada.

— Y cientos de nuestros veteranos que regresan de la guerra tendrán buenos empleos construyendo algo para sus comunidades, —le recordó Zuko—. Son este tipo de proyectos los que hacen que todo el trabajo valga la pena.

— Bueno, tú no vas a poder hacerle bien a nadie si no cuidas de ti mismo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste tu control?

Él tuvo que pensarlo por un momento.

— En la isla Ember.

Katara lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia arriba.

— Está decidido. Iremos a practicar. En este momento.

— ¡Es medianoche! ¡Pensé que querías que durmiera! —se quejó mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia la puerta.

— Necesitas despejar tu mente primero. Vamos, chispita. Muéstrame los campos de entrenamiento del palacio.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la siguió por la puerta de la guardería. Dado que el ala del palacio que contenía los restos de las Cámaras Reales estaba en reconstrucción, habían decidido mudarse a la guardería hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho. No obstante, no habían podido recrear la tranquila intimidad de su noche de bodas. Ahora había varias rotaciones de guardias patrullando a todas horas, y la privacidad era cosa del pasado. Si bien le irritaba la intrusión, él toleraba cualquier inconveniencia que ayudara a mantener segura a Katara.

Detrás de la sección principal del palacio, había edificios más antiguos tallados en la roca volcánica que rodeaba la ciudad. Cruzaron un puente de piedra tallada que se extendía sobre un pequeño arroyo, el cual rodeaba la sección más vieja. Pasando el templo del palacio, entraron al dojo.

Zuko hizo una reverencia en dirección a la ermita y lanzó cuatro bolas de fuego pequeñas para encender las linternas que colgaban simbólicamente de cada esquina, representando las cuatro direcciones así como también las cuatro naciones. Respiró profundo y sintió la sensación de calma llenarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niño, a menudo entrenando varias horas al día, y en aquel entorno familiar él podía sentir algo de su tensión alejándose. Le alegraba que Katara hubiese insistido en venir.

— ¿Por qué todo está hecho de piedra? —preguntó Katara, vagando por el dojo.

— Tiene que ser a prueba de fuego, —explicó Zuko—. Cuando los Maestros Fuego empiezan a aprender a controlar su poder, cometen muchos errores. La piedra impide que las llamas se propaguen hacia el resto del palacio.

Katara sonrió.

— Errores, eh. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el peor error que cometiste durante tu entrenamiento?

Zuko hizo un gesto a través de la puerta abierta, hacia un viejo árbol de cerezo que crecía cerca del arroyo. La mitad de él colgaba cargado de la fruta veraniega, mientras que la otra mitad estaba ennegrecida y torcida.

— Tenía ocho años cuando ataqué ese árbol por accidente. Mi maestro me hizo hacer tres días de sentadillas como castigo.

— Parece como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No, yo estaba aprendiendo bolas de fuego. No puedo controlar un rayo.

— Pero, ¿no le enseñaste a Aang cómo controlar un rayo en la isla Ember?

— A _redirigir_ un rayo. No crearlo. Mi tío Iroh dicho que yo no sería capaz de crear un relámpago hasta que pudiera "calmar la agitación dentro de mí". Dijo que, en realidad, él había aprendido a redirigir rayos viendo a los Maestros Agua. —Zuko se quitó la túnica de seda, prefiriendo entrenar en unos simples pantalones negros.

Empezó a trabajar formas básicas y a dejar que la familiar rutina ordenara sus pensamientos. La calma era algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Justo cuando había comenzado a relajarse en lo puramente físico de su entrenamiento, una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Muy bien, sobrino! O debería decir, Señor del Fuego.

Zuko sonrió y abrió los ojos para ver a su tío entrar en el dojo, tambaleándose y riendo mientras Katara lo envolvía en un efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Iroh! ¡justo estábamos hablando de ti!

Rápidamente, Zuko atravesó el dojo hacia la puerta y abrazó a su tío también.

— Gracias por venir. Sé que tienes mucho por hacer en Ba Sing Se, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

— La Orden del Loto Blanco ha realizado investigaciones sobre el atentado contra ustedes como su máxima prioridad. Sin embargo, no tenemos pistas reales todavía. Sólo sospechas.

— Puedes repasar las declaraciones de todos los testigos, tal vez veas algo que yo no, —dijo Zuko con entusiasmo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su tío y guiándolo fuera del dojo.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Dije que no más reportes por esta noche, y hablaba en serio! —Katara le cerró el paso, sus manos en sus caderas. Él comenzaba a reconocer sus expresiones, y ese ceño fruncido en su rostro definitivamente era de la variedad de "no te hagas el listo conmigo"—. Hemos venido aquí, y tú vas a practicar tu control te guste o no. Los rollos esperarán hasta mañana.

Iroh rió.

— Será mejor que escuches a tu esposa si sabes lo que es mejor para ti.

Zuko consideró quejarse, pero librarse de Katara, estando ella en ese humor, por lo general era más problema de lo que valía. Además, ella tenía razón. Él necesitaba enfocar sus pensamientos, y no había nada mejor que practicar su control para ayudarlo a deshacerse de las distracciones del día.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus risas, regresó al centro del dojo y reanudó su kata básico.

Continuaron hablando en voz baja en el límite del dojo, pero él dejó que el murmullo de sus voces se desvaneciera, centrándose en el sonido de su propia respiración y en el ardor y estiramiento de sus músculos. Acogió con agrado el crecimiento del fuego en su interior, acelerando su pulso, corriendo por su sangre y, finalmente, brotando de sus dedos. Mientras se movía, comenzó a recitar el mantra básico en su cabeza.

_"Crezco con el sol, siento su poder. Lo que los dragones conocen, déjame entender. __Concédeme energía, lléname con tu vida."_

Había dicho esas palabras innumerables veces mientras crecía. Todos los estudiantes habían aprendido el mismo mantra del Fuego Control durante cientos, quizás miles de años. Pero nunca lo había entendido realmente, no cono lo hacía ahora. El fuego no era destrucción, era pura energía. El poder de la vida. Por fin él estaba libre de la destrucción de su padre, libre de su obsesión con el Avatar, y libre de su propia ignorancia. La simple verdad del mantra hizo eco en su interior con fuerza. Finalmente era capaz de aprovechar su verdadera fuente de poder, y estaba listo para usarla en lo único que realmente importaba.

Vivir.

_**« Continuará… »**_


	9. Testarudo

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 9. **__**Testarudo**__**.**_

…

— ¡Felicitaciones, Katara! Mi sobrino es un hombre muy afortunado, —dijo Iroh, sentándose a su lado en uno de los bancos que se alineaban en los bordes del dojo. Hablaba en voz baja para no molestar a Zuko—. Lamento no haber podido venir a su boda.

— Estabas muy ocupado, ya sabes, liberando al Reino Tierra. —Katara rió—. Creo que eso te da una buena excusa.

— Me alegre de haber podido venir ahora. Es bueno verte cuidando de Zuko. Es demasiado testarudo y no siempre cuida de sí mismo.

— Testarudo es correcto. Es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sobre cualquier cosa.

Iroh alzó una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Hay algo en particular sobre lo que quieras que él cambie de opinión?

Katara se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Sus ojos captaron a Zuko moviéndose fluidamente en posturas de Fuego Control en el centro de la habitación. Vestía solamente unos pantalones negros y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su pecho y sus brazos musculosos. Semanas atrás, ella lo habría tratado como a su hermano o Aang, haciendo caso omiso a su parcial desnudez. Pero ahora que estaban casados, ella deliberadamente permitía a su mirada recorrer la fuerte curva de sus hombros, las finas venas que destacaban en sus brazos y los bien definidos músculos de su abdomen. Sentía una extraña emoción encendida dentro de ella que se avivaba, dejando que su mente la imaginara caminando hacia él para tocar su espalda cubierta de sudor, buscando sus labios para besarlos. Aunque se había resistido a dormir con él en su noche de bodas, había tenido un par de semanas de vivir juntos para considerar la idea. Mientras veía el poder y la fuerza de sus movimientos, su respiración se aceleró al pensar en otras maneras en las que él podría darle buen uso a ese poder.

— ¿Katara? ¿en qué estás pensando?

Katara dio un pequeño salto con aire de culpabilidad y apartó su mirada de Zuko. A pesar de que le avergonzaba incluso pedir consejo sobre este tema, se le ocurrió que Iroh podía ser la única persona en el mundo que realmente podría ayudarla a entender a Zuko. Respiró profundo y miró a Iroh, decidida a obtener algunas respuestas.

— Zuko dice que quiere anular nuestro matrimonio.

Iroh se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres decir que no, ah…? Quiero decir… ¡han pasado dos semanas!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Ha estado tan obsesionado con su trabajo y la investigación que apenas he pasado un poco de tiempo a solas con él. Incluso en nuestra nueva ubicación en la guardería, él insistió en que yo ocupara la habitación que pertenecía a su mamá. Todas las noches él se queda en la habitación principal, a menudo termina dormido sobre su escritorio frente a un montón de papeles.

— Katara, ningún hombre está demasiado ocupado para dormir con su esposa. No si él quiere. ¿Qué más está pasando?

— Sigue diciendo que no debería tener que hacer este sacrificio. No importa cuantas veces le diga que quiero estar casada con él, él no parece creerme.

Iroh asintió.

— No me sorprende. Después de que su madre se fue, no hubo nadie más en el palacio que lo protegiera de su padre y su hermana. Fue ignorado, en el mejor de los casos. Humillado, en los peores. Él no sabe cómo aceptar una palabra amable o un toque gentil, y mucho menos cómo devolverlo. Probablemente se convence a sí mismo de poner fin a su matrimonio porque, en realidad, no puede imaginar que alguien lo quiera realmente.

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Katara.

Él sonrió amablemente.

— Sólo Zuko puede cambiarse a sí mismo. Pero tú eres una sanadora, y sabes que las heridas del corazón son incluso más dolorosas que las físicas. Él tiene muchos años de daño que superar. Si quieres ayudarlo, tendrás que ser valiente y paciente. Pero si alguien puede llegar a él, ésa eres tú. —Le apretó la mano en gesto alentador—. Puedes comenzar ahora mismo. Ve con él. Intenta que te vea como una mujer, como una esposa.

Iroh se levantó y le hizo una reverencia y entonces se dejó el dojo en silencio.

Katara miró a su esposo mientras planeaba su aproximación. Palabras amables. Toques gentiles. Paciencia. Dejar que la vea como una mujer. No estaba muy segura de cómo llevar a cabo todo a la vez, así que comenzó con algo que ella realmente conocía: el Control.

— Zuko, ¿puedo practicar contigo? —le gritó mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

Él se detuvo en medio de una postura y regresó a la posición de relajación.

— Claro, ¿qué quieres intentar?

— Bueno, he estado pensado que si Iroh aprendió a redirigir un rayo viendo el Agua Control, tal vez yo podría aprender algo nuevo del Fuego Control.

— Supongo que podríamos intentarlo, —reflexionó Zuko, rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Qué quieres aprender?

Katara lo consideró por un momento.

— ¿Qué tal bolas de fuego? O, en mi caso, supongo que serían bolas de agua.

Comenzó a desatar su túnica para preparase para el entrenamiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que era una gran oportunidad para empezar con el cambio de perspectiva de Zuko. Después de todo, ella había estado admirando las líneas de su cuerpo mientras él estaba absorto en su práctica. ¿Tal vez ella podría tentarlo a mirarla también?

Comenzó a moverse más lentamente, desabrochando su túnica de seda y dejando que se deslizara lentamente hasta caer a sus pies. Debajo de eso, traía puesto un sencillo conjunto de bata y pantalones por encima de la ropa interior. Respiró para coger valor y luego, lentamente, se sacó la bata por la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo. Sus ropas estaban hechas de seda blanca, y eran más estrechas y transparentes que su viejo conjunto de la Tribu del Agua.

Alzó la vista para ver que Zuko la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sonando algo irritado.

Ella se encogió de hombros, consciente de que el movimiento ocasionó que su ropa se estirara un poco más.

— No quiero mojar mi ropa. Siempre entreno así. ¿Te molesta?

Dejó caer las manos hacia la cinta de sus pantalones, desatándola lentamente mientras la mirada de Zuko parecía estar pegada a sus dedos. Cuando finalmente los dejó caer al suelo, rápidamente tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta, —dijo él con la voz enronquecida. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo antes de adoptar una nueva posición—. La clave para las bolas de fuego está en mantener los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, para contrarrestar la fuerza de la llama.

Lo demostró rápidamente, lanzando cuatro bolas de fuego con su puño derecho hacia un objetivo de piedra en la otra pared.

Katara pateó su ropa hacia un lado y luego estiró sus manos, poniendo bajo sus órdenes el agua del arroyo cercano. Copió la postura de Zuko, pero cuando trató de golpear el mismo objetivo, naturalmente ella hizo un movimiento fluido que creó un látigo de agua.

— Forma un puño, mantén tu codo firme, —le enseñó Zuko, poniéndose detrás de ella para guiar su brazo.

Katara lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez el agua simplemente cayó al suelo a mitad del camino hacia el objetivo, salpicándolos a ambos.

— ¡Perdón! Sólo que no se siente natural. Esto es mucho más agresivo que el Agua Control, —se quejó.

Zuko se puso frente a ella, manteniendo sus manos planas.

— Practica golpeando con tu puño. Trata de golpear mi mano lo más fuerte que puedas.

Incluso Katara tuvo que admitir que su primer golpe fue muy triste. Zuko sonrió y agarró su puño, tamborileando con el dedo en su pulgar.

— Mantén el pulgar afuera o se romperá. Ahora, ¡más fuerte esta vez!

Katara siguió golpeando, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, pero la mano de Zuko apenas se movía. Mientras ella se consideraba su igual en términos de Control, recordó que él también había sido ampliamente entrenado en artes marciales, combate mano a mano y pelea con espada. Le irritaba darse cuenta de que, si no fuera por el Agua Control, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él en una pelea.

Él debió notar su expresión de descontento porque sonrió.

— ¡Ahora toma esa agresión y vuelve a intentarlo! —la desafió.

Lanzando un golpe a la nada, esta vez ella formó una bola de agua que cruzó la habitación y se estrelló en el objetivo con un satisfactorio salpiqueo.

— ¡Lo hice! —gritó, saltando y riendo.

Agarró a Zuko y tiró de él para abrazarlo, pero cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra su piel fría por el agua, su emoción pronto adquirió un tenor diferente.

_"Toques gentiles, palabras amables"_, se recordó.

— Gracias, Zuko, eres un buen maestro, —dijo suavemente, poniéndose de puntitas para susurrarle al oído.

En lugar de dejarlo ir, rodeó sus hombros y se pegó a él. Él se contuvo rígidamente durante un instante, pero con un estremecimiento sus manos la rodearon, hundiéndose en la piel de su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la exquisita sensación de estar rodeada por su calor, la dureza de su piel contrastando con la suavidad de la suya, yin y yang envolviéndose entre sí. Deslizó sus labios desde su oído hacia su mejilla, anticipando otro beso como el que habían compartido durante la ceremonia de su boda.

Abruptamente él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, respirando algo agitado.

— Es tarde. Debemos irnos. —Se inclinó para recoger su túnica y entonces caminó hacia la entrada, antes de mirarla sobre su hombro—. Te esperaré afuera.

Katara miró su espalda mientras se alejaba. Maldijo internamente su testarudez. Ese hombre no captaría las indirectas. Comenzó a ponerse sus ropas, refunfuñando en voz baja. Él no era el único que podía ser testarudo. Ella sabía lo que quería, y él no iba a ser capaz de impedírselo tan fácilmente. Dejó el dojo y salió al fresco aire nocturno, enviando una breve oración a la media luna que flotaba perezosamente en el cielo.

Katara se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Iba a tener que seducir a su marido.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - ****- - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Diez: **_**"Espíritus"**_

Zuko comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que Katara había sido poseída por espíritus malignos.

En la semana que llevaban entrenando, su comportamiento se había vuelto cada vez más extraño. Por las noches, mientras trabajaba entre un montón de papeles creados por la burocracia, ella insistía en sentarse junto a él, a menudo apoyándose en su hombro o descansando una mano sobre su muslo mientras leía a través de los informes.

No es que eso le molestara precisamente. Pero lo distraía y él no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Donde Mai había sido demasiado delgada, casi esquelética; las generosas curvas de Katara lo tentaban más allá de su control. Había llegado al punto en que ella sólo tenía que sonreírle de cierta manera para que el estómago se le apretara con el fuerte tirón del deseo.

¿Ella lo estaría haciendo a propósito?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Cumpliendo mi palabra, aquí fueron dos __capítulos seguidos. Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero el tiempo no me ha dado tregua ni para respirar, así que ahora que me di unos minutos aproveché para subir estos dos capítulos. Sin embargo, como no quiero quedar mal, anunciaré que, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde en actualizar de nuevo (que espero que sólo sean un par de semanas a lo mucho) también serán dos capítulos!_

_En fin, me despido y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta magnífica historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	10. Espíritus

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 10. **__**Espíritus**__**.**_

…

Zuko comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que Katara había sido poseída por espíritus malignos.

Caminó por el pasillo del salón de guerra hacia el comedor. Vería a Katara en el almuerzo y estaba un poco nervioso por las tonterías que ella haría ese día. En la semana que llevaban entrenando, su comportamiento se había vuelto cada vez más extraño. En primer lugar, ella había tomado había optado por descansar en la guardería vestida con una serie de camisones de seda que parecían ser más cortos o más ajustados cada día. Por las noches, mientras trabajaba entre el montón de papeles creados por la burocracia, ella insistía en sentarse junto a él, a menudo apoyándose en su hombro o descansando una mano sobre su muslo mientras leía a través de los informes.

No es que eso le molestara precisamente. Era algo lindo, la forma en la que ella se frotaba contra él como un gato-lagarto. Pero lo distraía y él no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportarlo.

Cuando ella le ofreció por primera vez un masaje en los hombros una noche, él había aceptado con gratitud. La constante preocupación y el estrés habían cobrado su precio y la tensión en sus músculos había formado nudos. Al principio, su contacto había sido firme y eficiente, relajando la rigidez en sus músculos con facilidad. Pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, sus manos comenzaron a alejarse de sus hombros bajo su túnica para acariciar ociosamente los músculos de sus brazos o la parte baja de su espalda o masajearle el cuero cabelludo. A menudo ella rozaba su cuerpo con el suyo mientras se movía, y aunque no podía decir con seguridad que fuera a propósito, sus suaves toques lo atravesaban como un rayo.

Donde Mai había sido demasiado delgada, casi esquelética; las generosas curvas de Katara lo tentaban más allá de su control. Había llegado al punto en que ella sólo tenía que sonreírle de cierta manera para que el estómago se le apretara con el fuerte tirón del deseo.

Entró en el comedor y se sentó en la mesa, había un buffet de platos extendido frente a él. Katara no había llegado aún, probablemente había sido detenida en una reunión. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos, y miró pensativamente hacia su plato.

¿Ella lo estaría haciendo a propósito? Sabía que ella nunca había salido con alguien realmente, y era posible que no entendiera el efecto que tenía sobre él. Se alegraba de que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia y no quería hacerla consciente de ello. Sin embargo, su auto-control no era infinito. Había prometido darle una salida de su matrimonio en su décimo sexto cumpleaños, pero a este paso ésa era una promesa que él lucharía por mantener.

— Zuko, hay un problema con uno de los centros de curación. —La fuente de su consternación irrumpió a través de las puertas del comedor, agitando un pergamino en su puño—. Acabo de recibir este reporte que dice que los rebeldes han saboteado la construcción en Jang Hui.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Acabo de enviar algunas tropas a la zona para acabar con los rebeldes.

Ella se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa frente a él y puso sus manos en las caderas.

— No, quiero ir yo misma.

Él suspiró exasperado.

— Katara, no puedes hacerte cargo impulsivamente de una banda de rebeldes tú sola. Para eso está el ejército. Sé que sientes que es personal porque es uno de tus centros…

— No es sólo eso —protestó Katara—. He estado en ese pueblo antes. ¿Conoces la fábrica abandonada que convirtieron en un hospital? —Él asintió— Bueno, yo fui quien la destruyó en primer lugar.

¿Por qué se sorprendía?

— ¿Cuándo encontraste el tiempo para destruir una fábrica de metal de la Nación del Fuego?

— Antes del Día del Sol Negro. La fábrica contaminaba un río, y toda la gente de Jang Hui estaba enferma y hambrienta. Aang y yo arruinamos la fábrica y limpiamos el río.

— Déjame adivinar. Tuviste un enfrentamiento con las tropas ubicadas en ésa área.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Tuvimos que encargarnos de ellos, ¿por qué?

Él suspiró.

— Porque la mayoría de los rebeldes son ex soldados de la Nación del Fuego asignados al área. Abandonaron sus puestos cuando mi padre fue derrotado.

Katara se hundió en la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso quiere decir que ellos se están rebelando contra nosotros. O contra mí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Ahora entiendes por qué no es seguro que tú vayas.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo.

— ¡No! Eso hace incluso que sea más importante que vayamos en persona.

— ¿Vayamos?

— Sí, vayamos. No es suficiente con capturar a los rebeldes o encarcelarlos. Tenemos que hacerles entender por qué la paz es tan importante.

Él trató de mantener su temperamento bajo control, pero la frustración tomó ventaja en su voz.

— ¡Katara, estas podrían ser las mismas personas que intentaron asesinarnos! Ellos no se van a dar por vencidos sólo porque tú se los pidas amablemente. Este no es un mundo ideal dónde puedes cambiar la mente de las personas con un discurso florido sobre esperanza.

La decepción en el rostro de ella lo atravesó.

— Tal vez tú no creas en la esperanza, Zuko. Pero durante un año eso fue todo lo que tenía. Y fue suficiente para cambiar el mundo. —Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando su almuerzo intacto.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. Una cosa era cierta… la vida con Katara nunca era aburrida.

…

La tarde murió más rápido de lo que había llegado, y había algo de frialdad en el aire de la noche. Zuko terminó su entrenamiento con unos cuantos estiramientos para evitar la tensión muscular y luego tomó su túnica para regresar al palacio. Al salir del dojo, el vistazo de un guardia corriendo hacia él lo llenó de pavor. Las noticias urgentes nunca eran buenas.

— ¡Su Majestad! —el guardia se quedó sin aliento cuando se detuvo y se inclinó hacia Zuko—. Una nave de la armada ha desaparecido.

Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo estaban molestando con esto? Era un problema, pero no realmente el tipo de emergencia que requiriera su notificación inmediata.

— ¿Saben quién se lo llevó?

— Sí, Su Majestad. Dejaron esto. —El guardia le tendió la mano, mostrando un lirio de fuego aplastado.

Él pánico se esparció a través de él.

_"Katara"_.

¿Qué le había dicho en el almuerzo? ¿qué nadie iba a creer en sus discursos floridos? Él debería haber sabido que ella no tomaría un "no" por respuesta. Pero aún así, esto era impulsivo, incluso para ella. Impulsivo, testarudo, peligroso… _maldición_.

— Preparen otra nave de inmediato —le ordenó al guardia—. Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

Mientras el guardia corría cuesta abajo hacia el muelle, Zuko corrió a su cuarto. Escribió una nota rápida para Iroh explicándole la situación y pidiéndole que se mantuviera al pendiente de sus asuntos hasta su regreso. Sólo vaciló un momento antes de abrir un pesado tronco de madera y excavar en el fondo para encontrar sus espadas dobles y su uniforme negro. Debajo de ellos había una máscara azul con colmillos y los dientes blancos se extendían en una misteriosa sonrisa.

Zuko la sacó y la sostuvo en sus manos. No estaba seguro de por qué había conservado la máscara en primer lugar, nunca pensó realmente que necesitaría usarla de nuevo. Pero no sabía exactamente a qué se enfrentaría cuando llegara a Jang Hui. Aunque Katara le llevaba varias horas, no tenía experiencia en la navegación de una nave de guerra y se vería obligada a utilizar el carbón para operarla. Su Fuego Control le daba una clara ventaja y se sintió seguro de poder alcanzarla, suponiendo que ella no se perdiera en el camino. No podía decir qué le preocupaba más, que ella pudiera naufragar, o que realmente llegara a Jan Hui y se enfrentara con los rebeldes antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

Algo le decía que, al final de la noche, el Espíritu Azul viviría otra vez.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…


	11. Disfraces

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores. La __**historia**__ es propiedad de __**Setlib**__ quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**_**Capítulo 11. **__**Disfraces**__**.**_

…

Katara se deslizó en silencio por el bosque. El sol se había puesto hacía una hora, y a través del velo de su disfraz podía ver la luz del fuego parpadeante del campamento rebelde al otro lado del lago. Desde su ángulo, su acercamiento sería perfecto. Un poco de niebla y una visita de la Dama Pintada enviarían a los rebeldes corriendo a casa. Tal vez entonces la gente de Jang Hui finalmente sería capaz de vivir en paz.

Recogió las túnicas sueltas de su traje entorno a ella y calmó sus pensamientos, extrajo el vapor de agua que pesaba sobre el aire en el lago y lo juntó en nubes que pronto se convertirían en niebla. Volvió la cara hacia la luna llena, extendió sus brazos para controlar la neblina sólo para sentir el brusco chasquido de una cuerda en sus muñecas.

— ¡Hey! —peleó contra las cuerdas, pero éstas se apretaron dolorosamente. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y apenas fue capaz de distinguir figuras oscuras detrás de los árboles antes de que un tiró fuerte de la cuerda la obligara a extender los brazos. Las cuerdas habían sido atadas con rapidez, dejándola completamente vulnerable.

— Alerta al capitán que hemos capturado un intruso —ladró una voz ronca. Pasos susurraban en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente una forma entró en la luz de luna. Era una mujer vestida con una simple túnica y pantalones cubiertos con una armadura y un casco. Sostenía una larga lanza con una hoja que brillaba malvadamente en la luz plateada—. Así que, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

— Soy la Dama Pintada, espíritu del agua de Jang Hui. ¡Libérenme de una vez o enfrenten mi ira! —Katara tenía miedo de que su intento de escapar de la situación engañando fuera desmentido por el temblor de su voz.

— Algunos de los otros soldados me hablaron sobre un encuentro que habían tenido con un espíritu del agua hace unos meses. Ella los asustó y todos salieron corriendo. ¿Dónde está tu magia ahora, espíritu del agua?

Katara se tensó contra las cuerdas, pero mientras no pudiera mover sus manos, no podía hacer Agua Control. Ni siquiera podía tener Sangre Control, a pesar del poder de la luna llena. La última vez que había enfrentado a los soldados, ella había tenido la ayuda de Aang, Sokka y Toph. ¿Por qué no recordó eso _antes_ de venir aquí?

— ¡Déjenme ir!

— No suenas mucho como un espíritu para mí —dijo la mujer secamente—. Tampoco luces como uno. —Extendió la mano con la hoja de su arma y enganchó el velo de Katara, levantándolo—. Lo que pareces es una niña asustada.

Katara enderezó los hombros y encaró la mirada cínica frente a ella.

— He venido a pedirles que bajen sus armas y se rindan pacíficamente. —Oyó risas de los soldados que se mantenían en las sombras, pero la mujer en cambio entrecerró los ojos ante el desafío.

— ¿Rendirnos? ¿Ante ti y qué ejército? —se burló.

— ¡Ante el ejército del Señor del Fuego!

— ¿Te refieres al mocoso traidor y su esposa salvaje? ¡Ellos no han traído más que vergüenza a la Nación del Fuego! —Bajó la punta de su lanza hacia el pecho de Katara. De repente, un crujido de las hojas llamó su atención—. ¡Shing! ¡Wei! ¿Dónde están? —No hubo respuesta. Un ruido sordo y el chasquido de una rama al otro lado del claro hicieron eco en el silencio—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, una pizca de pánico apareció en su voz.

La única respuesta fue el destello de una navaja sobre el hombro de Katara, obligando a la lanza a chocar contra el casco de la mujer. Una figura oscura apareció, atacando con patadas veloces que rápidamente la dejaron inconsciente.

Katara contuvo el aliento mientras la sombra tomaba forma. Al principio pensó que se enfrentaba a otro espíritu cuando vio los colmillos blancos y la amplia sonrisa brillando con la luz de la luna. Él avanzó hacia ella, con ambas espadas extendidas, y ella comenzó a luchar inútilmente contra las cuerdas que la ataban. Sintió una sacudida elemental de miedo mientras él se aproximaba, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo tan cerca que ella pudo sentir las olas de calor saliendo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Katara, pero él se limitó a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándola en silencio.

Súbitamente, hundió las espadas cortando limpiamente sus ataduras. Ella se acarició las muñecas apoyándolas en su pecho y miró con asombro mientras él llevaba las armas por encima de sus hombros en un movimiento suave y practicado. El flujo de confianza de sus músculos trajo un recuerdo a ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sabía quién era la figura que tenía enfrente. Su altura, su tamaño, incluso el aroma de su cuerpo se había vuelto tan familiar para ella en las últimas semanas.

Él extendió sus manos y la agarró por las muñecas empujándola contra él.

— Te salvaré de los soldados —le gruñó.

— Zuko… —susurró ella, tirando de sus manos para quitarle la máscara. Él se quedó quieto, permitiéndole que lo tocara, pero el rostro que ella reveló estaba rígido por la furia.

Él le quitó la máscara de las manos.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

A pesar de su encuentro cercano con el desastre, la necesidad de ella por defenderse fue más fuerte.

— Te lo dije, ¡tenía que tratar de hacerles comprender que la paz es importante!

— Y yo_ te dije_ que los discursos no cambiarían nada. Pero en lugar de hablar conmigo, simplemente te fuiste por tu cuenta. —La mirada de traición en sus ojos le quitó el aliento—. Me dejaste.

Qué los espíritus la ayudaran. ¿Qué había hecho? Había prometido estar junto a Zuko, pero en su primer desacuerdo, ella lo había abandonado sin ninguna explicación. _Igual que su madre._

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— ¡Oh, Zuko, lo siento mucho! —ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero él se mantuvo rígido por la ira—. Actué sin pensar. Por favor, perdóname.

Las manos de él la tomaron por los hombros como si fueran a empujarla, pero ella hundió el rostro en su pecho.

— Katara, ¿qué tal si algo te hubiera sucedido? ¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? —dijo con voz ronca.

— Yo nunca te dejaría, Zuko. Lo prometo —susurró ella.

Él se estremeció y sus manos crispadas se deslizaron para acunar su mandíbula. De repente, se inclinó y la besó con intensidad, sus dedos se clavaban en su cabello como si quisiera evitar que ella se alejara. Pero ella no tenía intención de hacerlo, no cuando ella había querido ese beso desde la primera vez que lo había probado en su noche de bodas. Ella abrió su boca y él se apresuró a seguir adelante, tomando todo lo que tenía que dar y pidiendo más. Su deseo se estrelló contra ella como una ola, haciéndola aferrarse a él luchando por respirar, incluso mientras se forzaba a acercarse aún más.

Katara se deleitaba con su toque feroz mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia la parte baja de su espalda, apretando su vestido en un puño y tirando de ella hacia él. El duro soporte de su cuerpo enviaba relámpagos de placer a través de su cuerpo, y ella gimió con deleite puro.

Tan rápido como la tormenta había comenzado, terminó. Él rompió el beso, presionando su frente contra la suya mientras intentaban calmar el flujo de su sangre.

— Lo lamento —dijo con voz entrecortada, sus ojos estaban cerrados—. No quería lastimarte, simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Katara lo tomó por la barbilla, haciéndolo encontrarse con su mirada.

— NO te disculpes por besarme. Nunca. —Él rió en voz baja, pero ella le dio un codazo en el pecho para enfatizar su punto—. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que, Zuko. Soy una chica fuerte, ¿recuerdas?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Te fortaleces con la Luna —dijo mirando a la enorme luna que colgaba a baja altura sobre el lago.

— Parece una vergüenza horrible, sabes. Una Maestra Agua desperdiciando una luna llena.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Todavía quieres ir tras los rebeldes, ¿verdad?

— Con una condición —dijo Katara, tomando sus manos entre las de ella—. Necesito tu ayuda, Zuko. No puedo hacer esto sola.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio la sonrisa de confianza en el rostro de Zuko.

— Hagámoslo. Juntos.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**- - - - - ****- - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Doce: **_**"Honor"**_

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu honor? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Tú me dijiste que, durante años, todo lo que tuviste fue la esperanza. Bueno, todo lo que tuve yo fue mi honor.

Katara se puso de pie, su cuerpo temblando por la tensión mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender, Zuko? Hay algo mucho más importante que el honor —salió de la habitación hacia la terraza, cerrando las puertas corredizas detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Zuko.

No hubo respuesta.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estuvieron los dos capítulos tal y como lo prometí. Espero que los hayan disfrutado ^^__ En fin, ya me despido, pero no sin antes agradecerles por sus reviews al capítulo anterior a:_

_**anita-asakura **__**— **__**funny-life **__**— **__**Murtilla **__**— **__**Nocturnals **__**— **__**Serena Princesita Hale **__**—**__** Camila Fanel **__**— **__**relenavivi **__**— **__**kotokoasialove**_

_Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta magnífica historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	12. Honor

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Avatar:****la****leyenda****de****Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
_Capítulo__12.__Honor__._**

…

Zuko pensaba que él era impulsivo, pero después de estar cerca de Katara, comenzaba a sentir que era el alma de la paciencia en comparación. Mientras él terminaba de atar a los soldados que la habían capturado, ella sugirió una serie de acercamientos cada vez más riesgosos al campamento rebelde, la mayoría de los cuales giraban en torno a hablarles de la rendición.

— No van a escuchar, Katara —insistió él—. Ya escuchaste a la mujer… somos "el traidor y la salvaje" para ellos.

— Es por eso que es tan importante demostrarles que se equivocan —respondió ella—. ¿Cuántas personas en toda la Nación del Fuego se sienten de la misma manera? Atarlos no va a cambiar sus corazones ni sus mentes.

Él suspiró exasperado.

— ¡Evitará que nos maten!

— Puedo congelarlos en su lugar, hacerlos escuchar.

— No a los Maestros Fuego. Y no sabemos cuántos hay.

Ella puso las manos en las caderas.

— Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?

Él sonrió.

— Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

-oOo-

La sangre de Zuko corría mientras él y Katara lo hacían entre las sombras del bosque. Había extrañado esto. Después de los meses de vida mimada en el palacio, casi había olvidado lo mucho que amaba la emoción de la caza. Sólo que ahora tenía a una Maestra Agua peleando a su lado, en vez de ser su presa.

Los centinelas fueron fáciles de encontrar, sus armaduras brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Rápidamente él los imposibilitó antes de que pudieran alertar al campamento, entonces Katara se deslizó hacia el lago. Aproximadamente veinte rebeldes estaban dispersos alrededor de un claro en el borde del agua, durmiendo olvidadizamente. El agua lamía suavemente la orilla y vio con gradual sentido de la anticipación como las olas crecían más y más. Katara se balanceaba moviendo los brazos hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una gracia que parecía más un baile que una pelea. Cuando el agua alcanzó al primer rebelde, éste se sentó con un grito para despertar a los demás. Pero entonces ya era muy tarde. Zuko vio con asombro cómo Katara guiaba el agua magistralmente por todo el campamento, barriendo a todos en una ola masiva, tirando de ellos, gritando, en las turbias aguas del lago.

Zuko corrió hacia Katara mientras ella levantaba los brazos para crear una burbuja de aire, lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarlos a ellos y a todos los rebeldes. El agua se apresuró a cubrir la parte superior del círculo de aire a medida que se hundía en el fondo del lago, depositando a sus prisioneros empapados y sin aliento sobre las rocas lodosas. Zuko levantó su mano creando una llama. Firmemente se encontró con miradas hostiles y asustadas a su alrededor, y envió una breve oración a los espíritus por que Katara estuviera en lo cierto sobre el poder de las simples palabras.

— Soy el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Ésta es el Señor del Fuego Katara. —Identificó a tres o cuatro de los soldados que llevaban los brazaletes de metal distintivos de los Maestros Fuego y les dirigió una advertencia—. Si intentan lastimarla, este lago se vendrá abajo sobre sus cabezas por completo. Ella es la única cosa que se interpone entre ustedes y una muerte instantánea.

— Algunos de ustedes me han visto antes —dijo Katara. Zuko se sorprendió al oírla hablar. Había pensado que el esfuerzo de soportar el peso del agua habría requerido de toda su concentración. Sin embargo, bajo una luna llena, no estaba seguro de que hubiera_algún_ límite para su poder—. He venido ante ustedes vestida como la Dama Pintada. Destruí su fábrica y protegí al pueblo de Jang Hui de su venganza.

Zuko vio a algunos de los atemorizados soldados intercambiar miradas, y escuchó sus murmullos de sorpresa. Sí, algunos de ellos claramente la recordaban.

— No soy enemiga de la Nación del Fuego. No hay razón para tomar las armas contra mí. ¡He intentado ayudar a su pueblo a vivir en paz!

Una mujer soldado habló en desafío.

— ¡No hay honor en la paz! ¡Sólo en la victoria!

— ¡Te equivocas! —Zuko dio un paso adelante, alzando la voz—. Yo solía creer que la Nación del Fuego tenía el derecho de extender su gloria al resto del mundo. Pero entonces viajé por las otras naciones y vi la forma en la que habíamos abusado de su gente. No extendimos gloria, esparcimos terror. No hay honor en eso.

— La mayoría de ustedes tienen familias que los aman. Vayan a casa con ellos —exclamó Katara—. Ayúdenlos a reconstruir. Si dejan de pelear contra su propio pueblo, los dejaremos ir en paz.

Zuko casi puso los ojos en blanco. No habían acordado levantar los cargos contra los rebeldes, pero ya era demasiado tarde para señalar ese punto ahora. Katara ya había comenzado a elevar el círculo de aire, manipulando una ola que los empujaba fuera del agua y de regreso al claro.

Ahora que estaban de vuelta en tierra firme, sin la amenaza de ahogamiento pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, Zuko estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque por parte de los rebeldes. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombres de Katara para mantenerla cerca y se dirigió al campamento.

— En la mañana, un grupo de soldados de la Nación del Fuego estará aquí. Si pelean con ellos, serán capturados y enviados a la Roca Hirviente. Pero si bajan las armas, les ordenaré a ellos que los dejen volver a sus hogares con su honor intacto.

Con sumo cuidado, dio vuelta con Katara y caminó con ella fuera del claro. Todos sus nervios estaban alertas por la expectativa del peligro de dar la espalda a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, llegaron a la protección de los árboles sin ningún movimiento contra ellos, y entonces se permitió suspirar con alivio. Tal vez Katara estaba en lo cierto en confiar en el poder de la paz después de todo.

-oOo-

Decidieron pasar el resto de la noche en la villa, y la gente de Jang Hui se llenó de alegría al ver a Katara de nuevo. La recibieron con aplausos y abrazos, y un anciano particularmente desvergonzado llamado Bushi, tomó su sombrero, aunque ella sólo se rió. Zuko supo, a través de algunos comentarios sobre la generosidad de Katara como la Dama pintada, como se había ganado su lealtad eterna. Sintió una punzada de culpa por sus actividades como el Espíritu Azul, cuando la mayoría de sus aventuras nocturnas habían sido exclusivamente para su propio beneficio.

Él debió haber fruncido el ceño porque los lugareños mantuvieron la distancia con él. Al menos hasta que Katara lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia delante.

— ¡Todo mundo escuche! Mi esposo y yo quisiéramos agradecerles por su amabilidad. Después de esta noche ¡la plaga de rebeldes terminó!

Esta vez, los aplausos parecieron ser para él también.

Ambos fueron llevados a una habitación sencilla en la casa de un comerciante de pescado. El pequeño futón había sido puesto con una manta, y un brasero de cobre proporcionaba calor y calentaba una olla de té. Las puertas corredizas abrían hacia un gran balcón, dejando que la fresca briza nocturna refrescara la habitación. Katara se arrodilló junto a un balde de agua y comenzó a lavarse la extraña pintura roja de la cara con un trapo. Zuko se dejó caer cansado sobre el futón y se quitó los zapatos, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Había estado magnífica esa noche, llena de poder y pasión. Le recordó de nuevo lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado.

De repente, Katara lo miró por encima del hombro, casi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia él y le tendió una toalla húmeda.

— No puedo alcanzar mi espalda, Zuko. ¿Me ayudas a quitarme la pintura?

Él tomó el trapo y asintió con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero repentinamente encontrándose con la lengua atada, cuando ella se desabrochó la concha blanca que sostenía la voluminosa túnica de su disfraz. Ésta cayó al suelo, revelando una camisa ajustada de seda roja que dejaba muy poco a su imaginación. La prenda llegaba a la parte superior de sus muslos, por lo que le fue imposible quitar la mirada de sus suaves y largas piernas a sólo un palmo de distancia.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la espalda para que él pudiera alcanzar sus hombros. Usando ambas manos recogió su rebelde cabello castaño en una pila en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo mantuvo allí. Zuko levantó la toalla para empezar a lavar la pintura, y maldijo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba. Él podía enfrentarse a un campamento de rebeldes armados sin una gota de sudor, pero la visión de la reluciente piel cobriza de su esposa lo hacía temblar como un cadete que enfrenta su primera batalla.

Se armó de valor y trató de mover la toalla sobre sus hombros con trazos rápidos y profesionales. No notaría lo suave que se sentía su nuca bajo sus dedos callosos. Ignoraría el delicado aroma floral que se levantaba desde su piel húmeda. Y definitivamente no acariciaría sus hombros mucho tiempo después de haber quitado la pintura.

Finalmente, Katara se volvió hacia él, aquietando su mano. El impulso de besarla otra vez aumentó, justo como lo había hecho antes. En el bosque, su miedo y la adrenalina habían dominado su voluntad, dejándolo rendirse ante el deseo de darle el beso que había construido durante semanas. El beso había sido todo lo que él había soñado… feroz, ardiente, inquietante… pero temía que si sucumbía de nuevo, no podría ser capaz de detenerse esta vez. Mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas enrojecidas, de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para alejarse, cayendo de nuevo sobre el futón.

— ¡Zuko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Katara le agarró la pierna antes de que él pudiera alejarse más, poniendo de rodillas para seguirlo a través del colchón. Su rostro era ensordecedor mientras avanzaba hacia él como un espíritu vengador, él alzó las manos para mantenerla alejada.

— Por favor, Katara, hice una promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa?

— Te di mi palabra de que tendrías una opción para anular nuestro matrimonio en tu cumpleaños —le recordó él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ¡no estoy interesada en anular nada!

— Pero, ¿qué tal si cambias de opinión? Tengo que mantener mi palabra —arguyó él—. Es una cuestión de honor.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y tu honor? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Me dijiste que, durante años, todo lo que tuviste fue la esperanza. Bueno, todo lo que tuve yo fue mi honor.

Katara se puso de pie, su cuerpo temblando por la tensión mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender, Zuko? Hay algo mucho más importante que el honor.

Salió de la habitación hacia la terraza, cerrando las puertas corredizas detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Zuko.

No hubo respuesta.

_**« Continuará… »**_

**- - - - - - - - - Adelanto del Capítulo Trece: _"Tregua"_**

— Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme a reempacar todo esto? —preguntó ella.

Trabajando juntos, fueron capaces de acomodar un bulto, el cual consideraba todavía extravagante para un viaje de una semana, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado el año anterior llevando todas sus posesiones en una simple mochila.

Katara sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Habían alcanzado una delicada tregua desde su regreso de Jang Hui semanas atrás. Había decidido dejar de tratar de presionar a Zuko para hacer más permanente su relación.

Había algo desalentador en tratar de seducir a alguien que no quería ser seducido.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_En fin, me despido y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta magnífica historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	13. Tregua

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Avatar:****la ****leyenda ****de ****Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
_Capítulo__13. __Tregua__._**

…

Zuko se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja con escepticismo mientras inspeccionaba cuatro grandes troncos y un sinnúmero de bolsas más pequeñas junto a la puerta de sus aposentos.

— Tienes que estar bromeando. Sólo vamos a estar en Omashu durante una semana.

Katara alzó las manos.

— ¡No me mires a mí! ¡Yo no empaqué nada de esto!

Él cogió una caja redonda y miró en el interior.

— ¿Este sombrero tiene fruta en él? En serio, ¿dónde usarías esto?

Katara le arrebató la caja de las manos y la tiró por encima del hombro.

— ¡Mis asistentas se han vuelto locas! ¡Piensan que voy a cambiarme de ropa cinco veces al día!

— Debes tener mano firme con los sirvientes o te sobrepasarán. —Levantó una chaqueta de seda acolchonada con un diseño bordado en la espalda que extrañamente se parecía a Appa—. ¿Esta es tu manera de estimular la economía sin ayuda de nadie?

— ¡Yo NO estaba de acuerdo con eso! —protestó ella, cogiendo la chaqueta para lanzarla junto a la caja del sombrero.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente les dijiste que dejaran de hacerte ropa nueva?

Katara suspiró.

— La costurera real está muy emocionada de finalmente tener a alguien a quien vestir. No creo que ella haya sido capaz de hacer algo bonito desde que tu madre se fue. Dijo que Azula solamente vestía la armadura y, al parecer, no le permitía embellecer nada.

— Tienes ese derecho. —Él sonrió, examinando un par de zapatos con largas aletas de joyas en los dedos que se curvaban hacia atrás como los pétalos de un lirio de fuego—. ¿Cómo se supone que caminarás con estas cosas?

— No creo que tú puedas criticar los zapatos de nadie, con esas cosas puntiagudas que usas.

— ¡Son tradicionales! —protestó él.

— Son ridículos. Pero también lo son estos.

Katara tomó los brillantes zapatos floreados y los agregó a la pila de rechazados.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

— Necesitas gobernar a la costurera. Ella no te conoce en lo absoluto. No necesitas toda esta decoración. Siempre te ves mejor cuando vistes casualmente.

Katara sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño vuelco por el cumplido, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Habían alcanzado una delicada tregua desde su regreso de Jang Hui semanas atrás. Había decidido dejar de tratar de presionar a Zuko para hacer más permanente su relación. Había algo desalentador en tratar de seducir a alguien que no quería ser seducido. La había hecho sentir como la mala del bigote retorcido en un cuento para niños, tramando cómo engañar a la doncella sonrojada para alejarla de su virtud. Por supuesto, Zuko no era una doncella. Y él en realidad no se sonrojaba. Pero su honor era importante para él, y ella había decidido que lo único decente que podía hacer era respetar sus deseos. Incluso si él estaba siendo un idiota.

— Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme a reempacar todo esto? —preguntó ella.

Trabajando juntos, fueron capaces de acomodar un bulto, el cual consideraba todavía extravagante para un viaje de una semana, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado el año anterior llevando todas sus posesiones en una simple mochila. Sin embargo, la realeza tenía sus exigencias, y el uso de vestidos hermosos realmente no tenía mucho de dificultad.

Zuko convocó a los sirvientes para que llevaran su equipaje a la aeronave para que pudieran salir a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¿Crees que el rey Bumi comenzará a tiempo mañana por la tarde?

Katara negó con la cabeza.

— La última carta que recibí de Aang decía que les estaba llevando a él y a Toph más tiempo del que esperaban terminar con las reparaciones en Ba Sing Se.

— Dudo que las reuniones se inicien hasta que Aang llegue. Toda la idea de las "Naciones Unidas" no funcionaría sin el Avatar.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo ella—. La Orden del Loto Blanco encontró un montón de gente interesada en la paz. Y tiene sentido tener a los líderes de todas las naciones reunidos para acordar ciertos principios básicos.

— Excepto que parece como estuviéramos cediendo autoridad sobre la Nación del Fuego a un grupo extranjero. Eso sólo les dará a los rebeldes más munición contra nosotros.

Ella suspiró.

— Ahora suenas paranoico. No te preocupes tanto, Zuko. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella enlazó su brazo con el suyo y caminaron hacia la pequeña mesa de la guardería para una cena rápida mientras revisaban la agenda para los próximos días de reuniones. A Katara le resultaba difícil concentrarse en los negocios cuando ella sabía que finalmente vería a sus amigos y familia de nuevo, por primera vez desde la boda. Cuando ella se fue a la cama, estuvo dando vueltas sin poder todavía alejar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para relajarse y quedarse dormida. En la oscuridad, pasó sus dedos por el patrón bordado en una de sus almohadas, siguiendo el contraste entre la gruesa tela de lana y el suave hilo de seda hasta que finalmente se hundió en un inquieto sueño.

_La oscuridad se tragó todo. Parecía que ella flotaba en el húmedo aire, con los brazos extendidos pero sin tocar nada. Gotas de agua hacían eco en la oscuridad, acompañadas sólo por el golpeteo de pánico de su corazón. Poco a poco un pálido resplandor verde parpadeó sobre su cabeza, reflejando las paredes de piedra húmeda que había a su alrededor. La luz iluminaba el camino y se deslizaba hacia adelante, pero después de una interminable serie de vueltas y vueltas, no hubo ningún cambio en la fría piedra que la rodeaba. El ruido de las gotas de agua había crecido, no obstante, y podía sentir y escuchar el flujo de una corriente desde algún sitio por delante. Debajo del correr del agua había otro sonido, uno que ella reconoció como el llanto de una mujer._

_"¡Ayúdame, Zuko! ¡Estoy perdida!", exclamó la voz._

_Katara trató de moverse más rápido pero sus brazos y piernas no podían hallar nada. Pronto la luz verde se hizo más brillante frente a ella, reflejando algo. Ella flotaba hacia delante hasta que pudo ver una enorme puerta frente a sí. Con un grito ahogado se dio cuenta de que conocía esa puerta. No era una salida… era una tumba._

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron de golpe para encontrar la primera luz de la mañana colándose a través de las persianas de su dormitorio. Miró a su lado y vio la almohada que había estado aferrando mientras dormía. Haciendo a un lado las mantas, corrió hacia la parte principal de la guardería, encontrando a Zuko sentado medio dormido en su futón.

— ¡Zuko! —exclamó ella—. ¡Sé dónde está tu mamá!

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	14. La Cueva de Los Dos Amantes

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Avatar: ****la ****leyenda ****de ****Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
_Capítulo __14. __La __Cueva __de __los __Dos __Amantes__._**

…

— Katara, fue solo un sueño —razonó Zuko con calma.

— ¡No, era una visión! —insistió ella.

Él suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz. Había estado medio dormido, preocupado por el día lleno que tenía por delante, cuando Katara había irrumpido en la habitación soltando algún tipo de tontería acerca de cuevas y su madre. Por un momento había sentido un aumento casi doloroso de la esperanza por que en realidad hubiera alguna información nueva acerca de dónde podría estar su madre. Pero al darse cuenta de lo inverosímil que era la teoría de Katara, comenzó a perder la paciencia.

— ¿En serio quieres que crea que tuviste una visión que te reveló su ubicación?

— ¿Cómo explicarías esto? —Katara sacudió la almohada bordada frente a ella.

— ¿Explicar qué? ¡Es una almohada! Mira, tenemos mucho por hacer hoy, no tenemos tiempo para esta…

Ella golpeó el piso con su pie.

— Sólo dime, Zuko, ¿De dónde viene esta almohada?

Él frunció el ceño.

— Era de mi madre. Creo que su nana la hizo para ella cuando era joven. ¿Y qué?

— Y… ¿no dijiste que su nana era del Reino Tierra?

— ¿Qué se supone que…?

— ¿Qué ciudad en el Reino Tierra?

Él suspiró, esperando que esto fuera más rápido si la contentaba.

— Omashu.

— ¡Ajá! —Katara se cruzó de brazos como si hubiera probado algo. Cuando él no respondió, puso la almohada frente a su cara—. ¿Alguna vez habías mirado realmente el diseño del bordado en la almohada?

Él tomó el cojín, examinando el patrón entrelazado de hilos verde y oro por un momento.

— Parece… ¿un mapa?

Katara se golpeó la frente.

— ¡Por fin! Y dime, niño genio, es un mapa ¿de qué?

Él no apreciaba su sarcasmo.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, apuntando a una frase en la parte inferior.

— "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es confiar en el amor" —leyó—. ¿No sabes de dónde es? ¡Es parte de la maldición de la Cueva de los Dos Amantes!

— Whoa, ¿qué maldición?

Katara lo ignoró.

— ¡Significa que esto es un mapa de la Cueva de los Dos Amantes! —dijo triunfante.

— Escucha, mi madre era una romántica. Ella solía contarme la historia de Oma y Shu antes de dormir todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño.

— ¡Ves, eso lo prueba! —dijo Katara emocionada.

Zuko se impacientó y comenzó a caminar.

— Un sueño y una almohada…

— ¡Una _visión_ y un _mapa_!

—… no prueban nada. No creerás en serio que mi madre se esconde en la cueva, ¿verdad?

— ¿Dónde más podría estar? No está en la Nación del Fuego. Tu padre dijo que probablemente había huido al Reino Tierra, pero no ha regresado a pesar de que has sido Señor del Fuego por meses. Tendría sentido, si se oculta en las cuevas y no sabe que la guerra ha terminado. ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

— ¡Podría estar muerta! —gritó él, girándose para enfrentar a Katara—. ¿No crees que me he hecho esa pregunta mil veces? ¿Por qué tuvo que mantenerse alejada todos estos años? ¿está tan avergonzada de mí que prefiere vivir ocultándose que volver al palacio? —Le dio la espalda y pasó su mano sobre su rostro—. No sé qué deseo más… saber por fin que está viva, incluso si ella no quiere verme de nuevo. O saber que ella ha estado muerta todos estos años y que es por eso que no me buscó.

Sintió que Katara deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura presionaba su cabeza contra su espalda. Él tomó una respiración entrecortada, tratando de gobernar en sus turbulentas emociones.

— Tu madre te ama, Zuko —dijo ella con suavidad—. Si ella tuviera la manera de ponerse en contacto contigo, lo haría.

Volvió a pensar en todas esas noches tranquilas cuando su madre le contaba la historia de los dos amantes. Él siempre se quejaba de que era una historia tonta, pero aún así se sentaba emocionado mientras ella describía como se había aprendido Tierra Control y la muerte del hombre en batalla seguido del violento dolor de la mujer. Recordó de nuevo la última vez que había visto a su madre. Había estado durmiendo en su cama y ella lo había despertado diciendo: _"Recuerda__esto,__Zuko.__No__importa__cuántas__cosas__parezcan__cambiar,__nunca__olvides__lo__que__eres"_. Entonces… —frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar los detalles— ella había puesto algo entre sus manos. Algo suave… ¡la almohada! La condenada almohada que Katara había agitado frente a su cara. ¿Podría ser realmente un mapa de su escondite?

— Zuko, iremos a Omashu de cualquier manera —dijo Katara interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Tomemos unos Maestros Tierra como guías y sólo vayamos a las cuevas. Si no encontramos nada, no será gran cosa. Pero, ¿qué tal si ella está ahí? ¡Tenemos que intentarlo por lo menos!

Zuko tomó una respiración profunda, liberándola poco a poco, tratando de expulsar algo de su tensión. No se atrevía a tener esperanzas, pero Katara tenía razón… tenían que intentarlo.

— Tal vez el Rey Bumi inicie las reuniones un día más tarde —dijo él. Katara gritó en respuesta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él se volvió y sonrió—. Pero hay una condición… yo empacaré nuestras maletas para el viaje a las cuevas. Tu equipaje no tiene remedio.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sí, sé que los capítulos son algo cortos y, lamentablemente, no puedo hacer nada al respecto pues mi trabajo aquí es simplemente el de traducir esta historia del inglés; pero, lo que creo que sí puedo hacer es un esfuerzo por traer actualizaciones dobles a partir del mes de Enero, que es cuando ya tendré concluidas un par de historias que llevo en otros fandoms ^^_

_Por ahora, me despido y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta magnífica historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	15. El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad

_**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes de **Avatar:****la****leyenda****de****Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.  
**

_**Continuación del Capítulo 14. La Cueva de los Dos Amantes.**_

…

El viaje en dirigible fue sin complicaciones. Omashu estaba convenientemente ubicada en la costa occidental del Reino Tierra, cerca de la Nación del Fuego, y gracias a las fuertes corrientes de viento y a los potentes motores de la nave, llegaron a la ciudad a mediodía. El rey Bumi era un extraño hombre de edad con una gran cantidad lamentable de pelo blanco bajo las axilas, que Zuko encontraba bastante molesto cuando se trataba de mantener una conversación racional. Sin embargo, la suerte parecía estar con ellos. Aang y Toph no iban a llegar hasta el día siguiente por lo que el primer día de las reuniones había sido aplazado. Encontrar un guía Maestro Tierra también resultó desesperantemente fácil.

— ¡Haru! —gritó Katara con alegría antes de dejar que el joven bigotudo la arrastrara a un abrazo. En serio, ¿qué tenían los Maestros Tierra con el vello corporal?

— Katara, mi padre y yo estábamos diciendo que esperamos pasar algo de tiempo contigo mientras estás aquí en las reuniones.

Katara se acercó para estrechar la mano del hombre mayor.

— Tyro, es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Luce más encantadora que nunca, jovencita.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia Zuko.

— Ambos recuerdan a mi esposo, el Señor del Fuego Zuko. —los dos Maestros Tierra lo miraron, sus expresiones iban entre la precaución y la hostilidad. Era evidente que no habían olvidado los años de ocupación por parte de la Nación del Fuego, y no tenían ninguna prisa especial para perdonar y olvidar—. Estuvieron en nuestra boda —les recordó Katara con su tacto usual—. Ya sabes, después de que Ozai fue derrotado.

Los hombres movieron sus pies y murmuraron un saludo con reverencia a regañadientes.

Aparentemente ajena a su tensión, ella dio un paso adelante con entusiasmo.

— Haru, necesitamos algunos Maestros Tierra para que nos lleven a la Cueva de los Dos Amantes. Puedes ayudarnos, ¿verdad?

— Ah, Katara, no es exactamente un punto turístico —le advirtió Haru—. Hubo un derrumbe recientemente.

— Pero no detendría a un Maestro Tierra como tú, ¿cierto? —bromeó ella, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo dulcemente de tal manera que hizo que Zuko deseara golpear al joven Maestro Tierra.

— Bueno, no, pero es sólo que esas cuevas son peligrosas.

Zuko retrocedió y vio a su esposa hacer el trabajo por encima de las objeciones de Haru y Tyro. A través de una combinación de adulación y terquedad pura, ella pronto había hecho que ellos aceptaran llevarlos a la cueva esa misma tarde después de que dejaran su equipaje en el castillo de Bumi. Él sonrió. Era bastante estimulante verla manipular a alguien más para obtener algo. Casi podía sentir lástima por ellos.

Su primera visión de las infames cuevas fue menos que impresionante. Una simple entrada a un túnel, con una piedra tallada encima fue la única indicación de que habían llegado a las cuevas.

Haru debió notar su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Señor del Fuego? ¿le teme a la oscuridad?

— No —respondió Zuko, haciendo caso omiso de su barba—. Pero después de todas las historias que he escuchado de este lugar, esperaba que fuera un poco más grande.

— Sí, hay otra entrada. Tiene columnas y estatuas, todas esas cosas.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos por ahí?

Haru sonrió con frialdad.

— La Nación del Fuego la voló.

Torpe. ¿Debería disculparse? No es como si él fuera quién la hubiera volado, después de todo. Se salvó de responder cuando Tyro hizo un gesto hacia él, anunciando que era hora de entrar a las cuevas. Los otros se detuvieron para sacar antorchas de sus mochilas, pero Zuko se adelantó solo, una pequeña llama en su mano fue suficiente para iluminar su camino. A medida que la luz del sol se alejaba detrás de él, resistió el impulso de estremecimiento ante la fría oscuridad. A un Maestro Fuego normalmente no le gustaría adentrarse tan lejos de los cálidos rayos de sol, pero él se mostró confiado en la fuerza de su fuego interno.

Katara lo alcanzó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras examinaba las sombras que se extendían encima de ellos. El techo era tan alto que su escasa luz no reflejaba nada.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?

Ella dio un salto casi culpable.

— Deberías ver estos techos cuando brillan. Son realmente hermosos.

— ¿Desde cuando los techos brillan? —preguntó Zuko, ajustando las correas de su mochila, mientras seguían adentrándose en el túnel.

— Oh, ya sabes. Algo acerca de una maldición. —ella agitó su mano de manera casual—. Larga historia. No importa.

— ¿Por qué sigues hablando de una maldición?

La profunda voz de Haru interrumpió:

— Porque es real. De acuerdo con la maldición, cualquiera que entre en este laberinto queda atrapado en su interior para siempre.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

— Pero tenemos un mapa.

— No se puede hacer un mapa de estas cuevas, muchacho —dijo Tyro—. Cambian todo el tiempo. Es parte de la maldición.

Zuko se volvió hacia Katara.

— ¿Sabías eso?

— Bueno, más o menos. Me refiero a que Sokka intentó hacer un mapa de las cuevas cuando estuvimos aquí, pero no pudo. Dijo que era como si se mantuvieran cambiando.

— ¿Cómo salieron entonces? —exigió Zuko.

Curiosamente, Katara se sonrojó.

— Esa parte no importa. Esta vez tenemos Maestros Tierra con nosotros. No quedaremos atrapados.

Zuko escuchó el crujido de la grava detrás de él cuando Hary y Tyro dejaron de caminar.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… —dijo Tyro.

Algo en el tono de su voz puso a Zuko en alerta de inmediato. Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás y no podía ver ni rastro de la luz del sol. Probablemente se encontraban un kilómetro dentro de las cuevas ahora, y los dos Maestros Tierra se interponían entre ellos y la entrada. De repente, se hundieron en posturas de combate y Zuko rápidamente les siguió el ejemplo, creando una llamarada en los puños.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Katara.

— Hiciste una mala elección —respondió Haru—. Debiste ir a casa, quedarte con los tuyos. En lugar de traicionar a tu gente casándote con _él_… —Hizo un gesto hacia Zuko, burlándose con desprecio—. Nunca vamos a perdonar a la Nación del Fuego por todo el dolor que nos causaron.

— ¡Fueron ustedes! —gritó Zuko—. Ustedes estuvieron en la boda. ¡Ustedes pusieron la bomba!

Tyro tuvo la osadía de reír.

— Estaba envuelta en uno de sus regalos de boda. Un pequeño obsequio del Reino Tierra.

Zuko sopesó sus opciones. El impulso de golpear era fuerte, pero estaban encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño, y Katara parecía estar congelada en estado de shock. Podría distraer a los Maestros Tierra con una lluvia de bolas de fuego, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que él y Katara pudieran salir del túnel antes de que les devolvieran el golpe.

Cuando Haru interrumpió sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había esperado demasiado tiempo.

— Tal vez sobrevivieron a nuestro primer ataque, pero no sobrevivirán a éste.

Juntos, padre e hijo, alzaron las manos y después las bajaron, haciendo que todo el techo de la cueva de derrumbara sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Corre! —gritó Zuko, tomando a Katara del codo y frenéticamente tirando de ella hacia el interior del túnel. Ella tomó agua de su bolsa y creó un escudo de hielo para desviar la lluvia de escombros. Zuko iluminó su camino mientras continuaban corriendo hasta que, sin aliento, se dio cuenta de que el estruendo lentamente había desaparecido. Tiró de Katara para que se detuviera, tosiendo en el asfixiante polvo mientras se daba vuelta para mirar hacia la parte trasera del túnel. No había nadie siguiéndolos. Estaban solos.

Completamente solos.

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.**

_**Capítulo 15. El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad.**_

…

Aunque lo peor en la cueva ya había pasado, pequeñas rocas continuaban cayendo en un continuo sonido, lo que los empujó a seguir avanzando en el túnel. Katara estaba agradecida de que Zuko mantuviera la flama ardiendo en su mano, pero la cálida luz no la alegraba. ¿Cómo pudo Haru tratar de matarlos? ¿Habían sido los años de abuso y encarcelamiento por parte de la Nación del Fuego lo qué el no podía perdonar, o era algo más personal?

Cuando Zuko había intentado unirse al grupo en el Templo del Aire del Sur, ella se había quejado amargamente con Haru. Él se había unido a ella en su crítica a la decisión de Aang y había detallado las razones por las que no podían confiar en Zuko. Pero entonces Haru y los demás se habían separado del grupo, y no habían tenido oportunidad de presenciar todas las formas, grandes y pequeñas, en las que Zuko gradualmente se había ganado su respeto. Debió haber estado sorprendido cuando se enteró de que ella iba a casarse con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Pero, ¿planear su muerte? Ella todavía no podía creerlo.

— Debe ser seguro descansar aquí un rato —dijo Zuko, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con montones de rocas, indistinguibles de las que acababan de pasar. Pero ya no podía ver el polvo blanco flotando en el aire de la cueva, o escuchar el sonido de las rocas cayendo. Se sentó con cansancio en una roca y miró a Zuko mientras él se quitaba la mochila y comenzaba a rebuscar en su interior.

Ella cogió una cantimplora de agua, desesperada por limpiar el polvo de su garganta, pero Zuko se la arrancó de la mano.

— Tenemos que hacer durar el agua tanto como sea posible, Katara.

— No creo que tengas que preocuparte por conseguir agua —dijo ella, moviendo sus manos para controlar la humedad de las rocas en las paredes en forma de una bola del líquido. Ella lo guió hasta su boca y se lo tragó, luego frunció el ceño—. Sabe a tierra, pero está fría. No es como si tuviera que durar mucho. Aang y Toph deberían estar aquí para rescatarnos mañana.

Zuko se puso de pie, la llama en su mano vacilaba salvajemente con sus emociones.

— ¿Exactamente, cómo nos van a rescatar? No le dijimos a nadie más que vendríamos a las cuevas hoy. Las únicas personas que saben que estamos aquí…

— Son Haru y Tyro —terminó Katara con tristeza.

— ¡Y ellos no le van a decir a nadie! Tendremos que salir por nuestros propios medios —él se agachó y sacó la funda bordada de su mochila. Le había quitado todo el relleno a la almohada para poder transportarla con facilidad, y ahora era un paño colgado hacia abajo desde su puño—. Si esto es un mapa, tal vez nos muestre el camino de salida.

Katara se puso de pie y miró por encima de su hombro.

— Parece que hay tres maneras de salir —dijo señalando un trío de aperturas a lo largo del anillo exterior del mapa—. Esta es la más cercana a Omashu, es por donde entramos

— La que ahora está llena de escombros —señaló Zuko.

— Y al otro lado está por la que entré la última vez.

— Ésa también está llena de escombros.

Katara le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— No estás ayudando. Enfoquémonos en el último. Sale por esta línea azul. ¿Qué crees que significa?

— Tú eres la Maestra Agua. ¿No reconoces un río cuando lo ves?

Katara rodó los ojos.

— Mira, Sokka es el chico del mapa.

— Así que nos dirigimos a la salida en el otro lado —Zuko frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es este enorme círculo que tenemos que pasar en el centro?

— Probablemente la tumba.

— ¿Tumba? —Zuko miró a Katara con alarma—. ¿Quién está sepultado ahí?

— Oma y Shu. No te preocupes, es hermosa. ¿Tu madre no te habló de ella?

— Me contó la versión para ir a dormir, Katara. Me contaba sobre su Tierra Control. Omitió la parte de la tumba.

— Me pregunto qué tanto sabía al respecto…

Zuko agitó la cabeza.

— Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Mira el mapa. Todos los túneles entre aquí y el centró del laberinto están bloqueados.

Katara se acercó y miró la luz vacilante que Zuko tenía en su puño izquierdo. Efectivamente, había líneas bordadas atravesando los túneles.

— No puede ser correcto. Aang y yo fuimos capaces de llegar de la tumba hasta la salida.

— ¿Recuerdas qué camino tomaron?

— Bueno, nosotros no usamos un mapa. Había un grabado en la tumba: _"El__amor__es__más__brillante__en__la__oscuridad"_. Así que nuestra antorcha se apagó, y de repente hubo gemas brillantes en el techo.

— Gemas. Brillando. ¿En el techo?

Katara suspiró, exasperada.

— Confía en mí, Zuko. Apaga tu luz y verás.

Zuko enrolló el mapa y lo metió en su mochila, arrojándola sobre su hombro derecho. Mantuvo su mano extendida, la llama vacilando entre ellos.

— Está bien, Katara. Confío en ti.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella mientras el fuego en su mano comenzó a disminuir. Su cabello estaba todavía recogido de manera formal desde su reunión con el rey Bumi horas antes, y ella fue capaz de ver la luz vacilante reflejada en el color oro de sus ojos. Su sonrisa confiada quedó grabada en su memoria, y ella se aferró a esa imagen mientras la llama se estremecía y moría.

La oscuridad se los tragó por completo. Como en su sueño, ella tenía la sensación de estar flotando, desprovista de cualquier luz que señalara dónde terminaba la tierra y empezaba el aire. El momento se extendió, pero nada cambió. No había más sonido que la respiración constante de Zuko y la humedad goteando entre las rocas para señalar el paso del tiempo. Dio un salto asustada, al oír la voz de él directamente frente a ella.

— No está funcionando —dijo él impaciente—. Tal vez no estamos en la sección correcta.

— Bueno, hay otra cosa que podríamos intentar—se aventuró Katara con lentitud—. Justo cuando nuestra antorcha se apagó, Aang y yo hicimos algo más. Tal vez eso hizo la diferencia.

— De acuerdo, vamos a darle una oportunidad, ¿qué hicieron?

— Nos besamos. —Katara escuchó a Zuko dejar de respirar. De repente estaba contenta por no poder ver su rostro. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Molesto?

— Katara, no tenemos tiempo para estos juegos —dijo finalmente.

¿Él pensaba que ella lo estaba inventando? ¡Y un carajo!

— Mira, chispita, quiero salir de aquí tanto como tú. ¡No estoy jugando!

— ¿Quieres que crea que tú y Aang se besaron?

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? ¿Soy tan repulsiva que él no querría besarme?

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Bueno, él tiene como doce. Es asqueroso.

— ¿Asqueroso, eh? ¡Muchas gracias! —Katara ignoró a Zuko mientras él continuaba con sus excusas fallidas. Estiró el brazo a ciegas, su mano alcanzando los pliegues de su camisa de lino. Aferró la tela en su puño y tiró de él hacia ella, plantando un beso enojado en su boca.

La familiar luz verde surgió suavemente, iluminando su cómica expresión de shock. Si él estaba sorprendido por su beso o por el techo brillante, ella no podía decirlo, pero a los pocos segundos la luz se desvaneció, dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te besé, tonto —Katara usó su mano en su camisa para alejarlo, exasperada.

— Sí, entendí esa parte. Pero, ¿por qué las luces se apagaron tan rápido?

— No tiene sentido. Brillaron, realmente brillaron conmigo y Aang, y se mantuvieron todo el tiempo hasta que salimos del túnel. No sé por qué se apagaron con nosotros.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que Aang besa mejor que yo?

Katara apenas resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser una competencia para los hombres?

— ¡NO! ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Pero la inscripción dice _"El__AMOR__es__más__brillante__en__la__oscuridad"_. Y justo ahora, no estoy sintiendo mucho amor, Zuko. Molestia, sí. Irritación, por supuesto. ¿Pero amor? —ella soltó un bufido—. Siempre supe que Aang me amaba. ¿Pero tú? Tienes demasiado miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? —gritó Zuko.

— ¡Miedo de amar a alguien! —le gritó ella—. ¡De tener la oportunidad de que puedan romper tu corazón! O de que te dejen otra vez, como tu… —Katara se interrumpió con un grito. Estaba enojada, pero tenía miedo de que estuviera empujándolo demasiado lejos.

La voz de Zuko era sombría.

— ¿Como mi madre?

Ella escuchó el sonido de la grava crujiendo bajo sus botas. Él se estaba alejando. Estiró sus manos en la oscuridad pero, al igual que en su sueño, sus dedos no tocaron más que el aire.

— Lo siento, Zuko —ella avanzó, tratando de escuchar el sonido de su respiración—. Por favor, no me rechaces. Todo lo que quería hacer era ayudarte.

Se detuvo. No podía escuchar nada, ni ver nada, ni sentir nada. Sólo las cálidas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, y una prensa que parecía estar cerrándose alrededor de su corazón. Si quería ayudarlo, ¿por qué seguía lastimándolo? _El__amor__es__más__brillante__en__la__oscuridad_. Era hora de alejar el miedo, el orgullo y la ira. Era tiempo de confiar, de arriesgarse, de rendirse.

— Zuko, te amo —confesó. Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Se sentía más ligera y más fuerte, al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto?—. Te he amado desde hace meses. Es por eso que me casé contigo. No me interesaba tu trono, sólo sabía que tú me necesitabas. Cualquier cosa que quieras, te la daré. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Katara no podía escuchar nada excepto el salvaje latido de su corazón. Se limpio las lágrimas y estiró de nuevo el brazo en la oscuridad. Cuando sus dedos no encontraron más que vacío, no pudo contener un ahogado sollozo. De repente, un par de manos cálidas enmarcaron su rostro con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas húmedas.

— Katara, no llores.

Los pulgares de Zuko se deslizaron a lo largo de sus párpados cerrados, a ambos lados de su rostro, cerca de sus oídos sensibles y se reunieron en su labio inferior. La oscuridad mejoraba cada sensación. Sin la distracción de la vista, su atención se centró en el calor de sus manos, en los callos ásperos en sus largos dedos.

Sus labios tocaron primero su frente, trazando suaves besos a lo largo de sus cejas y sus ojos cerrados. Su cálido aliento se apoderó de su rostro, ahogándola en el rico olor que salía de su fuego primordial, su esencia. Cuando finalmente sus labios se deslizaron para encontrar los de ella, fue gentil al principio. Sin miedo, ni prudencia, pero cuidadoso… como si ella fuera algo insoportablemente precioso. Sus brazos la rodearon y ella se hundió en él, a la deriva de la sensación.

Él inclinó la cabeza, y justo cuando ella tenía miedo de que el glorioso beso terminara, él lo profundizó. Su sangre cantaba mientras su boca se movía sobre la suya, e incluso mientras él incrementaba la presión, ella se levantó a su encuentro hasta que sus puños se apretaron en su camisa para atraerlo más cerca. Nunca la habían besado así, él era paciente y le mostraba cómo usar los labios para tocar, su lengua para lamer, sus dientes para morder, para probar y complacer al mismo tiempo. Cuando finalmente deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca para bailar con la de ella, le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo. Un murmullo de aprobación subió por su garganta, y pareció resonar por toda la cueva. Hubo un destello de luz que brilló incluso a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Zuko retrocedió y miró al techo. Las piedras preciosas estaban brillando ahora, iluminando un camino que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero esa no era la única fuente de luz. Los muros de la cueva brillaban como trozos de cristal y diamantes, esparcidos a lo largo de la piedra como luciérnagas atrapadas en ámbar. Katara sentía como si estuviera flotando entre las estrellas, y tomó la mano de Zuko.

— ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón —dijo—. El amor _**es**_ más brillante en la oscuridad.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, no sé qué pasó con el archivo del capítulo anterior, pero no me di cuenta de que era sólo una parte del capítulo sino hasta que revisé sus comentarios hace unos días –supongo que lo más probable es que haya subido el archivo equivocado que tenía empezado en mi memoria USB porque no tenía mi laptop a la mano u . u-. Así que, como no quería revolverlos, decidí publicar la parte que faltaba junto con el capítulo quince como un capítulo especial. Espero que no los haya confundido._

_Por ahora, me despido y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta magnífica historia ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	16. Sonidos

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Avatar: la leyenda de Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Cambio de rating a M… por una muy buena razón._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.**

_**Capítulo 16. Sonidos.**_

…

Él estaba atrapado en una cueva, se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza mientras caminaba por el túnel. Una cueva maldita, para ser más específico. Enterrado bajo toneladas de roca. Traicionado por sus amigos. Sin comida. Probablemente perdido. Sin esperanza de ser rescatado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz?

Oh, él sabía por qué. La razón de su felicidad se paseaba a su lado, lo miraba a escondidas, muy satisfecha de sí misma. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podía la alegría de un simple beso, superar todo el peligro que les rodeaba?

Había besado a Mai un montón de veces y nunca se sintió así, como si la electricidad corriera por su cuerpo, esparciéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos, llenándolo de energía. Pero entonces Mai por lo general era como una muñeca de trapo, floja y tranquila, sin dar ninguna indicación de si le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo. Katara ciertamente no se callaba. De hecho, él se había dado cuenta de la amplia gama de interesantes sonidos, desde un zumbido de aprobación cuando él encontraba sus labios, a una especie de ronroneo cuando le acarició el cuello y una especie de gritillo agudo cuando le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja. Era como hacer el amor con un zoológico, pero a él le gustaba. De veras, de veras le gustaba.

No pudo resistirse a mirarla otra vez, sólo para descubrir que ella lo miraba también. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y le dio una lenta sonrisa confiada que lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Él se detuvo en seco y tomó ventaja inmediata de la pérdida de impulso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Zuko, creo que la luz se está desvaneciendo un poco aquí.

Él miró hacia el techo. Brillaba con intensidad.

— ¿No crees que debamos hacer algo al respecto? —le sugirió ella.

Él sonrió.

_"¿Por qué demonios no?"_

Zuko comenzó a inclinarse, pero ella lo encontró a mitad de camino, levantándose impaciente sobre las puntas de sus pies para que sus labios se encontraran lo más rápido posible. Él profundizó el beso y la atrajo con fuerza, deleitándose con el gemido que le dio como respuesta. Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa, tratando de abrirla cuando ella se empujó a sí misma contra él. Sus esfuerzos eran un poco torpes, y él estaba bastante seguro de que esto era algo nuevo para ella. Tal vez no sabía lo que hacía, pero siendo Katara, eso no le impedía querer tomar la iniciativa.

Decidió tratar de retomar el control de la situación, y deslizó las manos desde su cintura hasta acunar su trasero. De nuevo, no pudo evitar comparar la voluptuosidad que llenaba sus manos con la figura casi de palillo de Mai, y él casi ronroneó ante la sensación de su carne firme. Apretó un poco y ella inclinó sus caderas más plenamente contra él. Eso provocó un pequeño chillido de curiosidad en ella y congeló sus manos, pero sólo un instante. Después, ella redobló esfuerzos para atraerlo más cerca, levantando una pierna para envolver su cadera, prácticamente intentando escalar en él como un oso-gato lo haría en un poste.

Él rompió el beso, echando la barbilla hacia atrás, jadeando.

— Katara, creo que tenemos que…

Ella tomó ventaja inmediata de su cuello expuesto y clavó los dientes en la tierna carne a lo largo de su clavícula, luego lamió la mordida para calmarla. Él se estremeció mientras la sensación lo atravesaba como un cuchillo. ¿Dónde rayos había aprendido ella a hacer eso?

— No podemos detenernos aquí —le interrumpió, tomándola del cinturón para alejarla—. Tenemos que seguir avanzando. Hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

Ella se lamió los labios y lo miró de arriba abajo, y por un instante él sintió miedo de ello, si ella no accedía, él realmente no sería capaz de detenerla de hacer lo que quisiera en medio del túnel. Entonces ella sonrió, pero un destello malvado brilló en sus ojos, haciéndolo tragar nervioso.

— Tienes razón, debemos seguir caminando- peor también tenemos que mantener las luces brillando, sabes, te haré saber cuando crea que se están desvaneciendo.

Él la vio darse vuelta y seguir en el túnel, su mirada se posó sin poder resistirse en el movimiento de sus caderas. Susurró una breve plegaria a los espíritus que estaban cerca de la tumba. Él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría continuar resistiendo la tentación que ella le ofrecía voluntariamente.

…

Zukono tenía idea de cuánto habían caminado, siguiendo las gemas en el techo a través de los giros y vueltas de los túneles. Sin duda, habrían llegado mucho antes si Katara no hubiera insistido en detenerse continuamente para "reiluminar" las luces. Para el momento en que llegaron a la tumba, su camisa ya estaba abierta por completo, su cinturón aflojado, su cabello alborotado, y su erección palpitante que lo distraía tanto que apenas podía estar en pie. Katara no estaba en mejor forma tampoco, pensó él mientras la miraba con aire de suficiencia tratando de pasarse la mano por el cabello enredado, apoyada en la pared de piedra para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Ahí! —dijo ella sin aliento, apuntando hacia delante—. ¿Ves esas estatuas con forma de tejón? El enorme agujero entre ella es la puerta que Appa abrió. La tumba debe estar justo al otro lado. —Corrió con entusiasmo a la entrada, siendo seguida por Zuko.

La cámara era inmensa. El techo tan alto que los brillantes cristales de color verde se veían casi tan lejos como las estrellas. Zuko invocó una llama en su puño, aumentando gradualmente la intensidad hasta que su luz se reflejaba por las paredes. Estaban parados sobre una tarima alta, mirando hacia abajo a una plataforma circular de piedra que contenía las dos tumbas. Comenzaron a escalar con cuidado por el largo tramo de escaleras, y él se asomó por las estatuas empotradas en las paredes, muchas de ellas muy difíciles de distinguir entre las sombras.

Cuando alcanzaron el fondo, se dio cuenta de que la tarima en realidad había sido la cima de las dos inmensas estatuas de piedra de Oma y Shu. Los dos amantes habían sido inmortalizados sentados sobre sus rodillas, inclinados contra el otro, en un beso eterno. Dejó caer la mochila cerca de lo que debía ser el dedo gordo de Oma, y estirando el cuello alcanzó a leer entre ellos: "El amor es más brillante en la oscuridad". Sonrió. Parecía que Katara había tenido razón acerca de esto también.

— El mapa mostraba otra entrada de esta cámara, ¿no? —preguntó Katara.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas algo como eso?

— No, pero Aang y yo nos quedamos en la entrada, así que tal vez lo perdimos.

Juntos recorrieron la cámara, buscando algún pasaje o abertura con o sin cristales brillando. Nada. Ni siquiera una abertura que los sacara de la tumba.

— ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó Katara finalmente—. Debe haber una manera de salir de aquí. ¿Por qué los cristales nos guiarían hasta aquí?

Zuko suspiró, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la cueva está cerrada. Tal vez sea la maldición. Tal vez los cristales nunca nos guiaron a una salida.

— Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Regresar por donde llegamos y tratar por alguno de los túneles que pasamos? ¡Podría llevarnos una eternidad!

Zuko sintió la frustración en él mientras la llama en su mano crecía peligrosamente. Al final, dejó escapar un grito de ira, lanzando la bola de fuego hacia el techo. Destelló contra la piedra, liberando una nube de ruido y polvo de piedras que cayó sobre sus cabezas.

Katara se sacudió el fino polvo blanquecino de los hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— No realmente —admitió él.

— Saquemos el mapa de nuevo y veamos… —se interrumpió de repente cuando un extraño grito hizo eco a través de las cuevas. Una suave brisa entró por la puerta que habían usado en los túneles, acompañada de sonidos de algo raspando, como cuchillos siendo afilados.

Una profunda sensación de temor se estableció en el intestino de Zuko.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Lobos-murciélagos —dijo Katara sombría.

— ¡Pensé que esos eran sólo parte de la leyenda! —Zuko miró a las estatuas que cubrían las paredes de la cueva, con temor. Algunos de los lobos-murciélagos parecían más altos que él, con armaduras y armas, y sus dientes eran más largos que su brazo. Esperaba fervientemente que quien los hubiera tallado se hubiese tomado una gran cantidad de licencia artística.

— Son reales. Tal vez sintieron la vibración de tu explosión. —Ella miró hacia la entrada y se hundió en una posición de control, a su lado. Abrió su cantimplora y sacó una corriente de agua, guiándola delante de ellos como un escudo líquido.

Los sonidos se acrecentaron, rompiendo como una ola, y de repente las criaturas estaban volando a través de la entrada como una nube oscura, y el tiempo de pensar se terminó. Zuko comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia la masa y gritó con enojo cuando se separaron. Ahora avanzaban en el suelo, sus largas garras raspando la piedra mientras se dividían en dos grupos para atacarlos por ambos lados. Una vez que se aproximaron lo bastante cerca para que él los viera con claridad, se sintió un poco aliviado porque solo eran del tamaño de perros grandes. Sin embargo, sus hocicos largos estaban llenos de afilados dientes y sus extrañas alas eran algo sacado de las pesadillas. Rápidamente, Katara envió un chorro de agua hacia delante y lo congeló, atrapando las patas de algunos de los lobos-murciélagos en el hielo. Zuko formó un arco de llamas y escuchó un satisfactorio grito de llamas de los animales chamuscados que huían, las chispas de su piel iluminaban la oscuridad.

Katara había sacado más agua de alguna parte, probablemente de las piedras húmedas, y la lanzó hacia los lobos-murciélagos que se acercaban a su derecha. Él movió un látigo de fuego sin problemas, cubriendo su flanco, y golpeó a las criaturas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una forma ensombrecida separada del grupo lanzándose contra él. Rápidamente usó sus dagas de fuego para apuñalarlo en el cuello, pero no antes de que sus mandíbulas se cerraran en su muñeca, disparando el dolor a través de él. De repente, un arco de agua batida por encima de su hombro, golpeó a la criatura. No hubo tiempo de agradecerle a Katara, tuvo que lanzar de inmediato su siguiente ataque.

Trabajando juntos, lentamente derrotaron a sus depredadores alados. Aunque él usualmente peleaba solo, los dos cayeron en un ritmo natural, cada uno protegiendo los puntos débiles del otro. Hielo y fuego hacían un formidable equipo, y pronto los lobos-murciélago aullaron por su derrota, retirándose a través de la entrada como una masa irregular. Zuko y Katara hicieron una pausa, respirando con dificultad, el agua y el fuego formando un anillo de protección a su alrededor. Cuando parecía que las criaturas realmente se habían ido, ella caminó de nuevo al frente de la cámara y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la tarima.

— Sellaré la entrada con hielo —explicó sobre su hombro mientras sacaba el agua frente a ella—. De esa manera no podrán volver a entrar, al menos no sin darnos plena advertencia. —Guió el agua en un círculo que daba vueltas y luego lo congeló en su lugar, bloqueando perfectamente cualquier acceso.

Se reunieron de nuevo en las estatuas de Oma y Shu, donde habían dejado la mochila, hundiéndose cansados en el suelo de piedra. Él mantenía una pequeña llama ardiendo en su mano izquierda, usando la otra para sacar algo de comida. Katara desenrolló su manta de lana gruesa y preparó una especie de picnic. Afortunadamente, había preparado una pequeña lámpara de aceite así que él no tendría que servir como una lámpara humana todo el tiempo. Él se inclinó hacia delante para encender la lámpara con la llama de su mano y escuchó jadear a Katara.

— ¡Estás sangrando!

Se miró la muñeca para ver la sangre que goteaba sobre la manta. Le dolía, pero no se había dado cuenta que sangraba tanto.

— Uno de ellos me mordió. Estaré bien —insistió él, antes de encender la lámpara.

Katara lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia su regazo, con cuidado despegó los bordes desgarrados y ensangrentados de su manga. Él se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa, mientras la mano ella cubría su mano con agua, la familiar luz azul rodeó su herida. Se estremeció, incómodo, ante la sensación de alfileres y agujas, antes de que el dolor disminuyera y ella retirara el agua.

— No debería quedar cicatriz —dijo ella.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la pálida forma de estrella en su pecho.

— No me preocupa. Eres bastante buena con esto.

Ella sonrió, volviéndose hacia él para trazar con sus dedos suavemente la cicatriz del rayo de su hermana.

— Una vez me dijiste que nunca serías capaz de controlar rayos hasta que aprendieras a calmar la agitación en tu interior. Sin embargo, tu padre y tu hermana están derrotados, eres el Señor del Fuego, y Aang ha traído paz al mundo. —Ella lo miró, la luz de la lámpara hacia que sus ojos azules parecieran tan oscuros y profundos como el océano mismo—. ¿Por qué sigues agitado, Zuko?

Seis meses antes, él habría enfurecido por la pregunta, pero ahora podía reconocer la verdad en ella, a pesar de que todavía no podía responderla.

— No lo sé.

— Déjame ayudarte a encontrar paz. —El toque de Katara cambió, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los músculos de su pecho deliberadamente, llegando poco a poco hacia abajo, a su abdomen, y luego de vuelta otra vez— No tengas miedo, Zuko. Déjame amarte.

El fuego interno que ella había encendido antes, el que él pensó controlado, se avivó. Su toque provocó una respuesta en su interior, y por primera vez le permitió viajar a través de su cuerpo sin control. Reconoció el deseo que vio brillar en sus ojos, la satisfacción que ella claramente sentía al acariciarlo, y el placer desesperado que le dio su toque. Anteriormente ella le había dicho que le daría lo que quisiera: su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma. Él estaba listo para dejar que lo quisiera. De tomar todo lo que ella tenía por dar. De tomarla a ella.

— Sí. —Fue todo lo que él dijo, pero la emoción que iluminó sus ojos hizo eco a través de él también. Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante para besarlo. Él encontró sus labios, sus manos se movieron bajo su túnica para estrechar la parte posterior de sus muslos en cada palma. La atrajo con fuerza a su regazo, sus manos deslizándose hacia la parte trasera de sus rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas. Lo que comenzó como un grito de Katara terminó como un gemido cuando ella entró en contacto con su erección. Él se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello y sus piernas se apretaron de manera involuntaria a su alrededor, llegando a sacarle un gemido a él también.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura, desatando rápidamente su cinturón y abriendo su túnica. Se la sacó de los hombros, pero entonces se apoderó de la tela con su puño derecho, enredando sus brazos en el tejido y atrapándolos detrás de ella. Mientras esperaba, Katara comenzó a protestar, pero entonces él usó su mano izquierda para deshacer el nudo que sostenía su ropa en su lugar, y ella se congeló. Lentamente él quitó la seda blanca, sus nudillos rozando ligeramente a través de sus pechos en cada paso. Por fin, él llegó al final y las ropas cayeron, ella arqueó la espalda, sus ojos cerrados. Se apartó por un momento para disfrutar de la vista de ella finalmente desnuda frente a su mirada. Ella jadeaba, se retorcía, brillante y hermosa más allá de toda descripción.

Con suavidad, liberó sus brazos, dejando que la túnica cayera. Sus manos se acercaron para agarrar la parte trasera de su cabeza y gimió:

— Por favor, Zuko.

— Por favor, ¿_qué_? —preguntó él en broma.

Dudaba que ella tuviera alguna idea de lo que quería… pero su cuerpo sabía. Ella se inclinó de nuevo, dándole completo acceso a sus pechos, y la dejó guiar su cabeza a donde ella más lo necesitaba. No había tiempo para tiernas caricias, los dos ya estaban muy inflamados por eso. Capturó uno de sus pechos con la boca, succionándolo lo bastante fuerte para hacerla gritar, llevando su mano para probar y atormentar el otro. Sentía que podía pasar todo el día sólo atendiendo sus exquisitos pechos, y se prometió encontrar un día futuro, cuando ya no estuvieran en peligro, y pasar todo el tiempo de sol a sol descubriendo las formas en la que a ella le gustaría que la tocara. Ella era como una diosa del océano, y había demasiadas formas en las que a él le gustaría rendirle culto que necesitaría una vida entera para explorarlas todas.

Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y suavemente la recostó contra la manta de lana. Sus manos se movieron hacia el cinto de sus pantalones y se detuvo un momento, preguntándose si ella se resistiría en este punto.

— Date prisa —le exigió ella, levantando las caderas con impaciencia. Él sonrió.

Sus botas salieron volando en una dirección, sus pantalones en otra, y cuando él la agarró por las rodillas para abrirlas, su única respuesta fue moverse contra él. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no apresurarse, y no importaba lo mucho que su pequeña Maestra Agua creyera que sabía sobre lo que venía, estaba decidido a darle una sorpresa.

Depositó besos a lo largo de su rodilla, en el interior de su muslo, y cuando ella lo tomó por los hombros para tirar de él, no le hizo caso. Ella olía como el océano, la deliciosa esencia del almizcle y la sal, y él estaba hambriento. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y vagó lenta y concienzudamente, disfrutando de la sinfonía de sonidos que hacía mientras la tocaba hasta que finalmente ella gritó su nombre, manteniéndola desesperadamente contra él hasta que su cuerpo se aflojó entre sus brazos.

Se tendió junto a ella, observando con atención sus ojos desenfocados, ansioso por su reacción. ¿Sería agradecida? ¿tímida? ¿adorable? Ella se lamió los labios y, finalmente, lo miró a los ojos.

— Más —insistió ella.

Ah, por supuesto. Mandona. Él debería haber sabido que su primera respuesta sería exigir más de inmediato. Afortunadamente, ésa era una orden que él estaba feliz de obedecer, aunque las cosas iban a ser un poco diferentes esta vez.

Levantó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, con una torcida sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios.

— Me toca a mí.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala por dejar este asunto a la mitad, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Así están divididos los capítulos en el original en inglés._

_En fin… por ahora, me despido, esperando que no quieran ahorcarme, y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	17. Poder y Agua

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Avatar: la leyenda de Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.**

_**Capítulo 17. Poder y agua.**_

…

La sangre de Katara corría violentamente en sus venas cuando Zuko se movió sobre ella, sus fuertes músculos deslizándose sobre su piel sensible. Él irradiaba calor como un horno, y cada lugar donde él la tocaba ardía como si la estuviera marcando. La había sorprendido al hacerle cosas que nunca había imaginado, pero en lugar de satisfacerla, la había hecho sentir insaciable. Él se alzó sobre sus codos y ella llevó sus manos hacia sus hombros, resbaladizos por el sudor y mucho más anchos que los suyos. Se inclinó para besarla, haciéndola sentir el fuerte sabor de su propio cuerpo que aún permanecía en su boca. Su beso era confiado, invasivo, presionando su cabeza contra la frazada mientras avanzaba, acariciándola profundamente con su lengua en un ritmo igual al que acababa de utilizar sin piedad entre sus piernas. Su estómago se hizo un nudo en respuesta mientras su deseo se encendía de nuevo. Llevó sus manos por su pecho, a través de su abdomen firme y las deslizó bajo la cinturilla del pantalón abierto para apoderarse de su erección.

Él interrumpió el beso, jadeando.

—¡Katara, no lo hagas! —pero sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente contra su mano, frotándose en su agarre. Ella escondió su sorpresa… había cambiado pañales suficientes en su villa como para comprender la anatomía básica masculina, pero Zuko se sentía duro y pesado en su mano, completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que ella había conocido jamás. Él estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo como para que ella pudiera ver lo que sostenía, pero usando su sentido del tacto, le deslizó los pantalones por las caderas. Con curiosidad, comenzó a explorar su longitud desde la base rígida con venas pulsantes hasta la suave punta húmeda. Él gimió de nuevo:

—¡No duraré mucho si haces eso! —se agachó para agarrar sus manos, poniéndoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza, fijas en el suelo.

—¡No necesito que dures, Zuko! ¡Te quiero! —exclamó ella. Él se estremeció y suspiró, el vapor salía de su boca mientras la soltaba para levantarse sobre sus rodillas. Finalmente, tuvo una buena vista de él, su erección alzándose orgullosa entre sus piernas dobladas, con la punta roja como un dragón, y ella ignoró el nerviosismo que flotó en su estómago. Parecía _demasiado_ grande para caber en su interior, pero ella había ayudado a traer bebés al mundo y sabía que, de alguna manera, era posible.

Él se posicionó con cuidado y comenzó a empujar hacia delante pero, aunque Katara estiró los brazos para tirar de él más cerca, su cuerpo se resistió a la íntima invasión. Él enganchó su brazo derecho alrededor de su rodilla, abriéndole las piernas mientras comenzaba a empujar lenta, pero firmemente.

Jadeando, ella aferró la manta en sus puños, tratando de aflojar sus músculos de modo que él no tuviera que forzarse a través de cada centímetro de ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mandíbulas apretadas y sus brazos temblaban mientras él luchaba por el control para mantener su tacto gentil. Katara sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con el amor que sentía por este hombre, tan amable y tan feroz, que intentaba protegerla incluso ahora.

—Zuko… —le llamó en voz baja, estirándose para acariciar su mejilla hasta que él abrió los ojos. El dorado en su mirada parecía fundido ahora, y la necesidad que vio la atrajo—. Te amo —susurró, relajando finalmente su cuerpo para darle la bienvenida en su interior. Con un grito de sorpresa, él se deslizó en un último empujón, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar su frente contra la de ella. Los dos jadeaban, sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus corazones latiendo al unísono.

Él se movió lentamente al principio, ya que ambos estaban aprendiendo los pasos de este nuevo y extraño baile. Katara sentía el fuego creciendo en su interior, si era por el calor abrasador del cuerpo de él o por la pasión que iba alimentando dentro de ella, no lo sabía, pero se extendía a lo largo de ella hasta que las puntas de sus dedos parecían estar en llamas. Estiró los brazos para agarrar sus glúteos, apretando sus músculos bajo sus manos al ritmo de sus empujes. Él gimió, poniéndole las manos sobre su cabeza, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella y usando su peso para sujetarla.

—No te apresures —gruñó, apretando el ritmo; ya no se movía lento o con suavidad, su pasión comenzaba a desatarse.

Tal vez Katara podía haber sido inmovilizada, sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras Zuko golpeaba contra ella, pero nunca había sido más consciente de su propio poder. Había sido ella quien lo había sacado de su insensibilidad con el deseo, la que había traído la temblorosa tensión a sus músculos y el brillo del sudor a su piel. Y si él pensaba que podía mantenerla quieta, estaba a punto de aprender una cosa o dos.

No se puede detener al océano con las manos, y tampoco podía detenerla a ella.

Encontró su ritmo y comenzó a inclinar las caderas, dejando que se hundiera más y más profundo dentro de ella. Jadeó por la fuerza de sus golpes, pero siguió moviéndose hasta que lo vio apretar los dientes, el vaho saliendo de su nariz mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los músculos de su cuello tensos en el esfuerzo. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar sus músculos internos para apretarlos a su alrededor. Él gruñó cuando cada movimiento se hizo más difícil, más tenso, tirando de él en sus profundidades tan irresistiblemente como la marea del océano.

Cuando la ola alcanzó su punto máximo y se estrelló contra ella, lo arrastró a lo largo, las ondas se balancearon a través de su cuerpo, drenándolo hasta que se derrumbó encima de ella. Mientras su corazón tronaba y ella luchaba por respirar, su mano se hundió en el cabello húmedo de Zuko, su cabeza descansaba pesada sobre su pecho. A la luz vacilante de la lámpara, podía ver las estatuas de Oma y Shu que se elevaban sobre ellos, las manos de los amantes elevadas como en señal de bendición.

—Gracias… —susurró, entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la superara.

…

Katara se despertó tiempo después, por una suave pero insistente sensación de tirón. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cabeza oscura de Zuko entre sus pechos, prodigándole atenciones a sus pezones. Sus grandes manos se alternaban masajeando y tirando de su piel sensible mientras sus labios se movían de un lado a otro para besar, succionar, pellizcar y morder hasta que ella gritó. Él la miró con una torcida sonrisa curveando su boca.

—La última vez me apresuraste, pero me prometí que lo compensaría después. Eres tan hermosa, Katara.

Él apoyó su peso sobre un codo y sus largos dedos se hicieron cargo, rodeando firmemente su suave carne mientras veía el efecto que su contacto tenía en ella.

—Mi tío tenía libros de poesía en su habitación en el barco, y yo solía tomar prestados uno o dos para leer cuando las noches eran largas y solitarias. ¿Sabes lo que los poetas usan para llamar a esto? —preguntó, sus dedos tirando de uno de sus pezones hasta que se endureció. Ella sólo pudo mover las piernas con impaciencia y sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de responder coherentemente.

Él sonrió a sabiendas y respondió su propia pregunta.

—Lo llaman "el capullo que florece". Un nombre muy apropiado, ¿no crees? —inclinó la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, succionando con fuerza esta vez, y ella gritó arqueando la espalda y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Él continuó complaciéndola sin piedad mientras su conciencia se reducía a centrarse en el demandante toque de su boca y sus manos. Finalmente, él la miró de nuevo, respirando con dificultad mientras se encontraba con su mirada atónita.

—Los poetas tienen un nombre especialmente apto para esto —dijo con voz enronquecida por el deseo mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su vientre y separaba los pliegues entre sus piernas. Sus ágiles dedos jugaron, apretaron, envolvieron y frotaron, hasta que su visión se tornó nublada—. Lo llaman "la perla escondida" —jadeó, acariciándole con reverencia hasta que ella verdaderamente se sintió como un precioso tesoro. Él se inclinó para besarla tiernamente, pero sus dedos eran implacables acariciándola sin descanso hasta que sintió que iba a romperse en mil pedazos.

De repente, él la tomó de las caderas y rodó con ella para ponerla encima. Sorprendida, Katara apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, su cabello se enredó para caer en mechones húmedos contra su piel. Su erección presionaba insistentemente entre sus piernas y él usó todo su control para inclinar su cadera, deslizándose dentro de ella con un golpe duro que la obligó a mantener sus rodillas momentáneamente lejos del suelo. Ella llegó al orgasmo súbitamente, sin poder hacer nada con el placer que él dejó en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Zuko comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, ondulando de una forma que le acariciaba en lugares aún vírgenes. A pesar de que ella estaba encima de él, no tenía ningún poder sobre los movimientos de su propio cuerpo. Él la había llevado más allá de toda razón, sus pulgares callosos trabajaban de manera constante entre sus piernas, sus caderas mecían su cuerpo, incluso cuando ella lo montó con todo lo que tenía. Cuando se corrió otra vez, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su mente vacía de cualquier intento por controlarlos, su orgullo ardió por la intensidad de su pasión mientras las llamas los fundían en uno sólo, finalmente completo.

…

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a vestirse. Katara seguía un poco aturdida, como si su mundo se hubiera inclinado ligeramente fuera de su eje y todo se viera igual aunque fuera completamente diferente. Se movía con cuidado, tenía el cuerpo dolorido y todavía palpitante en algunos lugares. Aun ponerse la ropa era una distracción, Katara apenas podía apartar los ojos de la vista de los músculos de Zuko que se movían con suavidad mientras se ponía de nuevo los pantalones y la camisa ensangrentada.

Incluso su ropa fue una distracción cuando Zuko decidió ayudarla para ponérsela de nuevo, porque una cosa llevaba a la otra y, eventualmente, ella tuvo que quitarse sus manos de encima o nunca podría terminar de vestirse. Aun así, era agradable ser capaz finalmente de admirar el cuerpo de él abiertamente, compartir sonrisas secretas y pequeños toques, y dejar que Zuko viera el deseo en su mirada.

Comieron y bebieron con rapidez y entonces Zuko sacó el mapa de su mochila, apagó la lámpara para ahorrar aceite y en vez de eso mantuvo una llama constante en su mano izquierda. Señaló la salida que habían estado tratando de alcanzar, trazando con el dedo a lo largo de una línea azul.

—Si este es un río, no está fuera de las cuevas —dijo Zuko.

Katara se apoyó cómodamente en su costado, sus dedos siguieron los de él.

—Serpentea a través de los túneles, e incluso pasa por aquí, en la esquina de la tumba.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

—No nos hemos encontrado un río. Tal vez me equivoqué, esto podría representar otra cosa.

Katara sacudió la cabeza.

—No, en mi sueño escuché el sonido del agua corriendo. —Mientras él reempacaba sus cosas, ella se levantó y caminó alrededor de los bordes de la tumba otra vez, extendiendo las manos como si sintiera el agua en el aire. Se detuvo en la esquina trasera y gritó—: ¡Zuko, ven aquí!

Él se colgó la mochila y la siguió rápidamente, levantando la mano para iluminar la esquina.

—No hay nada aquí, Katara. Sólo suciedad y piedras.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No puedes sentirlo? Fluye bajo la tierra. Puedo sentirlo, así como puedo sentir la sangre en un cuerpo. Voy a tratar de acercarme. —Se esforzó por un momento, extendiendo sus sentidos hacia el agua que podía sentir cursando justo debajo de la tierra. Tiro y la sintió responder a su llamado, empapando la tierra, buscando las grietas en la roca hasta que la esquina de la tumba comenzó a brillar por la humedad. Ella presionó y entonces tiró de nuevo, y al igual que un río puede abrirse paso entre la roca durante siglos, el agua debilitó la piedra, abriendo un paso al río subterráneo.

El pequeño agujero en la esquina de la tumba comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de agua helada, que se elevó empapando sus tobillos. Escuchó el eco de un 'crack' a través de la piedra y más fracturas aparecieron en los muros. El agua rebosaba ahora, arremolinándose a su alrededor.

—Eh, Katara…

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ponte atrás de mí!

Zuko rápidamente se paró a su espalda, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella sostenía una gran burbuja de aire alrededor de ellos. El agua explotó, irrumpiendo violentamente, e inundó la cámara. Ella empujó una vez más, ampliando el pasaje tanto como le fue posible.

—¡Sostente! —gritó y luego avanzó hacia delante, manteniendo el círculo de aire firme mientras los guiaba a través del agujero hacia la oscuridad, siendo tragados por el furioso río subterráneo.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber abandonado por tanto tiempo esta historia. Por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que alejarme unas semanas del teclado, pero ahora ya estoy de regreso con las pilas más que recargadas para los últimos ocho capítulos que le faltan a esta fantástica historia. _

_¿Adónde los llevará el río? Bueno, ya lo descubrirán en la próxima actualización, la cual será doble para compensar la demora._

_En fin… por ahora me despido, y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews ^^ (No saben lo valiosos que son para mantener el entusiasmo de la traducción)_

_Nos leemos pronto! _

_Anna_


	18. Cristal negro

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Avatar: la leyenda de Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.**

_**Capítulo 18. Cristal Negro.**_

…

Zuko miraba con asombro cómo Katara luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la burbuja de aire alrededor de ellos mientras eran arrastrados por las intensas corrientes del río subterráneo. Pero, eventualmente, resultó demasiado poderoso y fueron tragados por el agua helada, golpeados contra las rocas con violencia. Él mantuvo un brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura y una luz tenue brillando con intensidad en la otra mano para iluminarlos un poco a pesar del agua, pero sabía que no serían capaces de contener la respiración por mucho tiempo más. Katara los guió a través de las corrientes lo más rápido posible, evitando los bordes afilados de las piedras a ambos lados del canal. Él podía sentir la presión en sus oídos creciendo mientras ella se apoyaba en una piedra curva, y con un jadeo sobresaltado ambos salieron a la superficie. Katara manipuló el agua para llevarlos hasta el borde de arena oscura donde los dos colapsaron, temblando, sobre las frías rocas.

Zuko apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, convocando a su chi interno para brindarle calor a su cuerpo. Su ropa comenzó a emanar vapor seco por el calor mientras acunaba a Katara. Ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello, sus fríos dedos hundidos en su camisa en busca de su piel, aferrándose a él hasta que poco a poco dejó de temblar.

—Lo siento, no pude sostenerla —dijo en voz baja—. Es mi culpa que casi nos ahogáramos.

Él le acarició la espalda.

—No, Katara… tú nos salvaste. Tu fuerza me sorprende.

—Pero si yo no hubiera tratado de llegar al río, todavía estaríamos a salvo en la tumba.

—Querrás decir "atrapados en la tumba". Necesitábamos una manera de salir y tú la encontraste —alejó un brazo del cuerpo de ella para crear una suave luz en su mano, pero no podía ver nada excepto la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Todavía no estamos fuera, Zuko —suspiró ella—. Sólo atrapados en otra parte de estas malditas cuevas.

Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó para que lo mirara.

—No las maldigas. Acabo de tener el mejor día de mi vida gracias a estas cuevas. Comienzo a tenerles cariño. —Entonces la besó suavemente, y abriendo un poco la boca permitió que su respiración se mezclara con la de ella, llevándose los últimos rastros del frío de su cuerpo.

Cuando ella recuperó la calidez, él se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Con un impaciente chasquido de muñecas, ella controló el agua para deshacerse del resto de humedad en sus ropas mientras él aumentaba la fuerza de la llama en su mano para que pudieran tener puntos de referencia. Estaban en el borde de lo que parecía ser un enorme lago subterráneo, una oscura orilla bordeando a su alrededor. Las estalactitas se inclinaban desde el techo de la cueva como unos dedos torcidos, los minerales reflejaban su luz vacilante y de vez en cuando goteaba agua para perturbar la plácida superficie del lago.

El suspiro frustrado de Katara hizo eco con fuerza.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que buscar una salida. Y tratar de no hundirnos más en las cuevas —bromeó él, obligándola a poner los ojos en blanco. Él miró hacia el lago, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de algún pasadizo para salir de la cueva. No obstante, luego de unos momentos de silencio, pensó que tal vez podía ver algunas formas alzándose en el agua, lentas y blancas, casi espectrales.

—¡Peces! —exclamó ella, viéndolos también. Rápidamente sacó uno del lago envuelto en una pequeña esfera de agua y lo acercó para poder examinarlo—. ¡Mira sus ojos! Tienen una especie de capa blanca cubriéndolos.

—Deben ser ciegos —murmuró Zuko—. Si pasan toda su vida en la oscuridad de estas cuevas, no necesitan ver.

De repente, el pez se retorció y salió de la burbuja flotante de agua con un salto, dejándose caer a la arena. Katara se inclinó para regresarlo al agua, pero entonces se acercó para recoger algo del suelo.

—¿Qué crees que sea esto? —preguntó, sosteniendo el objeto para que él lo viera. Era suave y oscuro—. Tal vez, ¿algún tipo de caparazón? Nunca había visto nada como esto.

Zuko tomó el extraño objeto, sorprendido por su peso. Era casi del tamaño de su puño, perfectamente suave bajo sus dedos, duro como una roca, pero extrañamente delicado con rizos que le recordaban a los pétalos de una flor.

—Es cristal —dijo en voz alta, el objeto había despertado un recuerdo en él—. Vi algo como esto cuando era niño. Había un grupo de Maestros Fuego viajeros que vinieron al palacio para dar un espectáculo. Habían entrenado como artistas, aprendiendo como utilizar su Fuego Control para derretir la arena y convertirla en cristal. Podían hacer todo tipo de esculturas. Mi padre lo odiaba —dijo con amargura—. Decía que era un desperdicio de un buen Fuego Control y los expulsó del palacio. Pero a mi madre le encantaba —añadió en voz baja.

Zuko sintió la desesperada sensación de esperanza revolotear dentro de su pecho. Ni una sola vez en todo este viaje por las cuevas había creído realmente que iba a encontrar a su madre. Pero esto… ¿quién más podría haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo había terminado un Maestro Fuego con la habilidad de esculpir cristal en estas cuevas?

—¡Mira! ¡Hay más! —gritó Katara, agachándose para recoger otro de la arena. Él se inclinó también y caminó a través de la playa, recogiendo las suaves formas hasta que ambos habían recolectado tantas como para transportarlas y tuvieron que dejarlas en un montón irregular. Aún así, mientras recorría la playa, notó que había muchas más encima de la arena negra hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría hacer todas estas? —preguntó Katara, siguiendo su mirada.

—Siete años—dijo él sombrío—. Siete años atrapado en estas malditas cuevas. Solo.

No se había dado cuenta de que su mano libre estaba apretada en un puño hasta que Katara se acercó para sostenerla.

—No maldigas a las cuevas, Zuko. Comienzas a tenerles cariño, ¿recuerdas? —Su broma hizo que relajara sus dedos con algo de esfuerzo y dejó que Katara lo tomara de la mano y tirara de él. Juntos caminaron por la arena, siguiendo la orilla del lago negro, como en una versión de pesadilla de las playas en la Isla Ember.

De repente hubo una interrupción en el agua, una serie de ondas que se aproximaban hacia ellos con gentileza, un resplandor amorfo de color naranja en el centro. El brillo se dividía y formaba figuras, y Zuko miró con asombro a una familia de patos-tortugas, hecha de fuego, nadando tranquilamente sobre el agua oscura. Las imágenes eran tan claras como un recuerdo traído a la vida, la madre regañando a sus crías y guiándolas de vuelta a la tierra. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron a la orilla, una pálida mano se estiró hacia ellos entre las rocas. Agrandó la llama en su puño hasta que Katara tuvo que encogerse debido a su intensidad, pero él sabía lo que vería incluso antes de que la luz alcanzara los rincones más alejados del agua. Su madre, con la piel tan pálida como la del pez ciego, llamaba a sus creaciones de fuego de vuelta a su mano, y entonces se encontró con su mirada al otro lado del lago.

—Por fin…

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Cuando imaginé el trabajo de cristalería de Ursa, pensé en una combinación de la fulgurita (cristal que se forma cuando un rayo golpea la arena) y el impresionante trabajo del artista Dale Chihuly. Búsquenlo en Google.


	19. El mundo de los espíritus

_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **Avatar: la leyenda de Aang** son propiedad de **Nickelodeon** y sus respectivos creadores. La **historia** es propiedad de **Setlib** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español._

_**Nota de la Autora:** La serie no indica específicamente si Ursa es una Maestro Fuego o no, pero ya que es la nieta de un Avatar, la esposa de un Ozai hambriento de poder, y la madre de un prodigio del Fuego Control, asumo que era una poderosa Maestra Fuego también, sólo que era demasiado modesta como para presumir de sus habilidades. Propiamente es conocida como "Princesa" porque fue expulsada antes de que Ozai fuera Señor del Fuego._

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

…

**Marriage of convenience.**

_**Capítulo 19. El Mundo de los Espíritus.**_

…

Katara jadeó cuando vio la fantasmal figura en el borde del lago oscuro siendo iluminada sólo por el suave resplandor naranja de los patos-tortuga hechos de fuego.

—Por fin… —respiró Zuko, echando a correr por la orilla, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las esculturas de cristal negro que había esparcidas por la arena. La princesa Ursa se levantó lentamente y con gracia, estirando sus brazos de venas azules hacia él, pero cuando Zuko estuvo cerca de su madre, vaciló. Parecía ser demasiado para ella, su estructura muscular hacía ver pequeño el delgado cuerpo de ella. Su túnica real, la seda escrupulosamente limpia pero vieja y gastada en los últimos años, colgaba de sus hombros, los huesos de sus muñecas y el cuello eran tan delicados como los de un ave. Finalmente, se acercó para envolverla en un abrazo suave, acunándola con el mismo cuidado con que había sostenido sus cristales momentos antes, como si fuera a hacerse pedazos entre sus brazos.

—Madre, lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

Ursa se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—Zuko, mi precioso niño, sabía que nunca te rendirías hasta encontrarme —dijo, y Katara sintió una sacudida de sorpresa ante el sonido de su voz. Era ronca por la falta de uso, pero aún así rica y cálida. No era frágil o delgada, no la voz de un fantasma o de un caparazón perdido, sino la voz de una mujer fuerte, de una madre, una gobernante.

Katara se acercó en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir la reunión, pero de alguna manera, Ursa debió sentir que se aproximaba. Miró directamente hacia Katara, sus ojos completamente negros a las sombras de la cueva.

—Tú escuchaste mi llamado. —Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

—Te soñé —dijo Katara, caminando hasta quedar parada junto a Zuko.

—No fue un sueño —respondió Ursa, estirando la mano para darle un suave golpe en la mejilla a Katara. Otra sorpresa… su mano era cálida y fuerte, no débil o temblorosa—. Fue una visión. Hablé contigo a través del Mundo de los Espíritus.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Zuko sorprendido—. ¿Cómo pudiste viajar al Mundo de los Espíritus?

Ella le sonrió tranquila.

—Soy la nieta de un Avatar. Siempre supe que era posible, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dedicarlo a la meditación. Hasta ahora.

Ursa dio un paso atrás, pero tomó la mano de Zuko y elevó su mano libre para crear una perfecta esfera que brillaba con calidez frente a ellos.

—Vengan, muchachos. Siéntense y descansen un poco. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Los guió a un pequeño campamento situado detrás de la playa. Piedras planas formaban una suave pendiente. Los bordes del camino estaban llenos de geodas que reflejaban la llama en la mano de Ursa. Extensiones de arena fina bordeaban a un lado, formando círculos concéntricos. Islas de pequeños cantos atrajeron la mirada de Katara al centro de un jardín de rocas, el austero color negro era interrumpido sólo por la carne blanca y rojo de hongos que crecían de forma asimétrica entre las rocas.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Ursa envió la esfera de fuego a un pozo de piedra, lisa como el mármol y libre de cenizas, ya que no había nada que quemar en las cuevas. Vapor emanaba de una pequeña olla de hierro suspendida sobre el pozo y Katara olió un sutil aroma floral llenando el aire húmedo.

—¿Pétalos de rosa? —preguntó.

Ursa sonrió, indicándole con un elegante movimiento de mano, que debían sentarse.

—Ya casi no queda ningún rastro de rosas, he tenido que reutilizarlas muchas veces. Pero me siento agradecida por el más mínimo matiz de sabor.

Katara se sentó y aceptó una taza de té suave, sorprendida por la tranquilidad de la escena hogareña. Zuko también parecía estar luchando sobre cómo su madre había pasado estos siete años, esperando y temiendo por su seguridad, cuando la realidad seguramente no coincidía con ninguna de sus imaginaciones. Con una gracia real innata, Ursa hizo que se calmaran.

—Durante todos estos años que estuvimos separados, Zuko, nunca estuviste realmente solo. Entraba al Mundo de los Espíritus una y otra vez, buscándote. Pero para cuando por fin pude enviar mi espíritu a través de grandes distancias, tuve grandes dificultades para encontrarte. Era como si te movieras cada noche. ¿Estabas buscándome?

Zuko se inclinó.

—Perdóname madre, pero no. Estaba buscando al Avatar.

—Ya veo, eso lo explica. Con frecuencia encontré rastros del Avatar cerca de tu espíritu. Cuando finalmente dejaste de moverte, traté de llegar a ti, en algún lugar del Reino Tierra. Estuviste en un sueño febril el tiempo suficiente para que te mandara el mensaje. Traté de explicar tu herencia y tu vínculo con el Avatar. ¿Me escuchaste?

Zuko la miró con asombro.

—Tuve un sueño… pero, creí que era sólo un sueño. Me vi a mí mismo como el Avatar.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste! —exclamó Katara.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese sueño me cambió. Cuando desperté, me sentía… más ligero, en cierta forma. En paz. Pero después de eso, Azula me encontró en Ba Sing Se y, bueno… —hizo una pausa, indeciso.

—Tu hermana siempre fue una mala influencia. Traté de llegar a ella también. Justo después de su coronación, para decirle que todavía la amaba. Pero no he sido capaz de encontrar su espíritu desde entonces.

—Madre, lo siento, Azula está muerta.

—¡Ella intentó matar a Zuko en un Agni Kai! —dijo Katara rápidamente—. Es mi culpa, yo la maté.

—Para salvar mi vida.

Ursa alzó una mano y ellos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tú no eres responsable por las acciones de Azula. Ella escogió su camino hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta… —clavó su mirada oscura en Katara— que no hemos sido debidamente presentadas.

Zuko sonrió y tomó las manos de Katara entre las suyas.

—Madre, es un honor para mí presentarte a mi esposa, la Señor del Fuego Katara, una Maestra en el Agua Control de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

—Su Alteza, yo… el honor es todo mío —balbuceó Katara nerviosa.

La sonrisa cálida de Ursa la relajó.

—Cariño, está claro que ambos tiene una larga historia que contarme. Pero lo más importante es que has hecho a mi hijo muy feliz. Podía sentir su cercanía en los últimos meses, cuando intentaba llegar a él. De alguna manera, tú fuiste capaz de oírme. Debes ser sensible a los espíritus también.

Katara sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca he visitado el Mundo de los Espíritus, pero he sido entrenada como sanadora, restaurando el flujo del chi dentro del cuerpo.

—Debe ser tu chi fuerte el que me hizo capaz de contactar contigo. El chi de un Maestro Fuego es la fuente del fuego en su cuerpo. Si puede aprovechar su chi puede hacer muchas cosas, como crear fuego sin la necesidad de una fuente externa, curar heridas físicas y proyectar su espíritu.

Por primera vez, Katara se dio cuenta de lo que era tan inusual en la apariencia de Ursa. Su piel era casi transparente, pero no era pálida como si estuviera enferma. Más bien, era como si su forma física se hubiera reducido para permitir que el brillo luminoso de su espíritu fuera más vibrante. Katara nunca había sentido una corriente tan fuerte del chi en nadie.

—Es sorprendente —dijo Zuko—. He aprendido a hacer fuego usando mi chi, pero eso es todo. No sabía que podía usarlo para sanar.

—Tal vez, podría enseñarte —sugirió Ursa—. Pero hoy no. Primero, cuéntame de qué me he perdido en estos años. Pude captar destellos de personas desde el Mundo de los Espíritus, pero era como el reflejo en una corriente turbulenta, imposibles de ver con claridad.

Zuko habló vacilante al principio, claramente no queriendo pensar en su dolorosa soledad después de que su madre se fuera, o en los acontecimientos que condujeron a su propia expulsión. Los años que había pasado inútilmente buscando al Avatar por todos los rincones del mundo, sus fracasos y frustraciones que lo atormentaban. Katara escuchó, asombrada por la profunda emoción que reflejaba. Se acercó a él, a veces tocando su rodilla o su hombro, para ofrecer cierto grado de confort. Si ella no hubiera estado lista para amarlo, lo habría estado en ese momento, al verlo realmente humilde, rechazando al príncipe en que se había convertido.

Cuando se acercaba al punto de la historia que incluía su matrimonio, Katara decidió que era hora de darle a madre e hijo algo de privacidad. Caminó de regreso hacia el lago para refrescarse y reunir sus provisiones. El pequeño pez blanco aún se movía con lentitud entre el lago, presa fácil de un Maestro Agua, así que ella atrapó y limpió tres de ellos rápidamente. Volviendo al campamento, preparó un rápido guiso de pescado mientras ellos terminaban de hablar. Cuando todos se sentaron a comer, los ojos de Zuko brillaban con emoción.

—Puede haber una manera de salir —explicó él, apuntando a una sección del muro de la cueva que parecía tragarse la hoguera, y que no reflejaba ningún rastro de luz hacia ellos—. Mi madre ha estado trabajando en un pasaje a través de la piedra.

—Ha sido un trabajo lento. He tenido que calentar la piedra hasta que se derrite y entonces moldear la roca fundida para formar el pasaje antes de que se enfríe y se endurezca. Pero con la ayuda de Zuko tal vez podamos movernos más rápido.

Katara asintió.

—¡Genial! Hay que intentarlo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los tres se acercaron a la grieta en la pared de la cueva, Zuko y su madre comenzaron a hacer posturas paralelas de Fuego Control. Katara se quedó atrás para ver lo que ellos tenían planeado mientras descubría cómo podía ayudarles.

Zuko respiró profundo, dos dedos en cada mano apuntando mientras hacía círculos con los brazos. Repentinamente, Katara sintió el cambio en el aire, un crujido de estática hizo que su cabello flotara alrededor de su rostro. Chispas blancas destellaban en el techo de la cueva y sobre el lago, parpadeando rápidamente y formando rayos blancos. Zuko extendió su brazo y un fuerte chasquido resonó en la cámara, seguido de un gemido, como si un enorme pedazo de muro fracturado fuera a caer al suelo.

Él se miró las manos con incredulidad y luego se volvió para mirar a Katara.

—¿Viste eso? No puedo creerlo. ¡Por fin hice un rayo! —Abrazó a su madre, una sonrisa sorprendida abarcaba su rostro.

—Al fin, estás en paz —susurró Katara.

_**« Continuará… »**_

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Nota de la Tradutora:**_

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Vaya, ha sido una larga, larga ausencia desde la última vez que actualicé y no saben lo mucho que lo lamento. Ya tenía casi todos los capítulos traducidos, pero me robaron mi computadora portátil y los capítulos se fueron con ella :S En fin, ya me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado los dos capítulos y les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Anna_


	20. NA: Muchas gracias por su ayuda

**AVISO**

Queridas lectoras:

Les agradezco mucho la respuesta que le dieron a mi grito de ayuda y que se tomaran el tiempo de responder la encuesta que necesitaba. Son lo máximo! Y es un verdadero honor que estas locuras sean de su agrado.

Espero que las sigan disfrutando :)

_Anna_


End file.
